Freddy Fazbearland
by Bat13SJx
Summary: Welcome to Freddy Fazbearland! A magical place for kids and grownups. Where fantasy and fun come to life! ...Or does it? Mike Schmidt remembered the day when he first went to the park when he was just six years old. Almost becoming one of the victims of the murderer in the yellow Freddy Fazbear suit. Years later, he comes back as a teen hoping what he saw was just a nightmare...
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 1: Birthday

...

A young Mike Schmidt laid in his bed, sleeping soundly. His covers were decorated with cowboys and indians. His small room was littered with legos, rubber dinosaurs, tinker toys, and globs of play-doh fused together like a massive rainbow blob. Above his head hung model airplanes and a dirigible his dad helped him put together.

The morning sun streamed through his window and into his bedroom.

Mike yawned as he opened his hazel green-blue eyes when the sunlight came on his face. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around the room. He smiled excitedly when his eyes looked out his window. Today was a special day for Mike, for it was his birthday! He looked down at his feet to see if he had grown a couple inches overnight.

Just then, he heard the sound of his parents' footsteps. He turned his head to his bedroom door, just as his mother and father came into the room with a huge cake. The cake had six burning candles with blue and red stripes sticking from the top. It was chocolate fudge with ice-cream inside, and buttermilk frosting with his name written in swirly red letters: Happy Birthday Mike!

"Happy Birthday, Mike!" said his mom with a big smile on her face. "Happy Birthday, sport," chimed in his dad as he ruffled his reddish-brown hair. Mike had the same hair color as his dad's. His mom's was dark brown, almost black.

Mike beamed excitedly as he looked down at the six burning candles in the cake. They sang the Birthday Song to him, then place the cake closer to his face. "Make a wish, Michael!" his mom told him. Mike smiled, and thought for a second before blowing out his candles.

"What did you wish for, sport?" his dad asked, smirking. Mike gave his dad a look. "I cant tell you that, daddy, or my wish wont come true!" Mike's dad laughed. "Right." Mike's mom smiled and lifted the cake. "Allright, I'm going to put this cake in the fridge so we can have it after dinner. Now get up so we can take you to an amusement park.

Mike gasped excitedly. His heart pounded inside his chest. "Freddy Fazbearland?!" he asked. Freddy Fazbearland was a new amusement park for kids of all ages. Mike always wanted to go, but his parents wouldn't allow him to go because the tickets were so expensive. Except today was an exception.

His parents smiled and nodded. "Was that possibly what you were wishing for?" asked his dad. Mike jumped out of his bed excitedly. "Yes!" then went to his drawers and started rummaging quickly through his clothes.

Mike's dad laughed. "Wow, I have never seen him get out of bed that fast!" Mike's mom laughed as well. "Yes. Especially when it's a school day, he's like a snail," she added. Mike's dad laughed as they began to file out of Mike's room.

Mike got his clothes and rushed to the bathroom to change. He pulled on a red shirt with Freddy Fazbear's face on it, and a pair of blue shorts. He slipped on his socks and red shoes that lit up everytime he walked. They flashed along the walls. His mom and dad were already at the breakfast table.

His mom was making him a special birthday breakfast in the kitchen while his dad sat at the table, reading a motorcycle magazine. Once he saw Mike come in, he smiled and placed the magazine down. Next to him on the table sat a huge present wrapped nicely with wrapping paper with pictures of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all over. A dark blue bow sat on the top. Mike beamed excitedly as he began ripping the wrapping paper and tearing the ribbons off.

Mike gasped excitedly when he was done removing the colorful wrapping paper. Inside the box, staring back at him through the clear plastic cover, was a twelve inch walking, talking Freddy Fazbear doll. Mike lifted the box high over his head as he stared at the doll. "It's Freddy!" he said excitedly as he shook the box.

Mike's dad touched the box. "Hold on, sport. Let me help you get your toy out," he said. Mike smiled as he stoped shaking the box, then handed it over to his dad. His dad brought out his Swiss Army knife and began to cut off the clear tape and pulled out the toy bear. He undid the plastic ties and took off the plastic protectors.

Mike waited impatiently, but was soon distracted when his mom appeared and placed a nice plate of crisp red bacon, gold scrambled eggs and piping hot light brown pancakes in front of him.

"Oh wow! thank you, mommy!" he said as he picked up a small metal fork and dug in. Mike's dad took off the last plastic and put in fresh new batteries into the compartment on the back. Then he handed Mike the toy Freddy. "Here you go sport," he said. Mike swallowed his food and took the toy from his dad. He stared down at it. The Freddy stared back at him with a huge plastic grin. Its facial features and body were shiny.

Mike turned on the toy and it instantly came to life. Freddy Fazbear's arms and legs moved as well as his head. "Hello, friend! My name is Freddy Fazbear!" it said in a deep voice. Mike giggled as he watched the toy move its arms and legs.

Mike's mom came around and turned it off. "Allright, no more playing with your toy at the table. Finish up your breakfast and then we can go," she said. Mike cheered excitedly and shoveled his food into his mouth really fast. Once he was done, he ran into the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and comb his hair. When he was done, he ran back to the table and picked up his toy.

"Can I bring Freddy?" he asked. His mom sighed and smiled as she nodded her head. "You can," she said. Mike squealed and shouted happily as he spun around with his new toy. The toy moved its head. "We are going to be great friends," it said.

...

The Schmidt family piled into the small, brown station wagon and drove off down the street to Freddy Fazbearland. It was a beautiful sunny day with no clouds in the bright baby blue sky. The blue birds chirped in the pine trees as the car drove down the suburban neighborhood filled with green lawns and whitewash fences.

The amusement park was approximately eight to ten miles from where they lived. Back then it was once a small family restaurant. Its popularity grew rapidly, and soon it became bigger, then the idea of making an amusement park next to it came in, and soon the amusement park was built. Holding only three roller coasters, craft stations, stage shows, and a huge food court, it continued to grow bigger and bigger.

Mike's dad turned on the car blinker as he changed lanes to go into the left lane onto the freeway. "I remember when I was a kid and going to the restaurant for my ninth birthday," he said to his wife as they drove. In the backseat, Mike played with his Freddy toy, bouncing him up and down in front of him, or moving him right and left as if he were flying.

"I love pizza," it said. Mike laughed and made swooshing noises, making Freddy fly. Mike's mom looked over her shoulder from the passenger side to her son. "You doing allright, pumpkin?" she asked. Mike nodded his head. "Yeah!"

"Look, sport! you can see the park from here," he said. Mike's head lifted up and looked out his window. Mike started jumping up and down in his seat excitedly. Past the clusters of motels and hotels, he saw a couple roller coasters. The small car trains rode on the tracks like snakes.

They went under a bridge and came closer and closer to the entrance. They passed by a big white sign amongst the pine trees with fun style font words in bright red reading:

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbearland! _

below that in smaller words read:

_ A magical place for kids and grownups. Where fantasy and fun come to life!_

Mike stood out of his seat when he heard music. "Michael! sit down!" his mom scolded. Mike sat back down. Mike's dad drove the car up to the line of cars who waited for their tickets for parking. Once the Schmidt car came up to the small ticket booth, a man in a nice white and brown striped buttoned up shirt smiled at them. He was in his late forties with peppered grey and black hair and a bushy mustache. He wore a Freddy Fazbear hat which was a small black top hat with two round brown ears sticking out at the sides.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbearland! Parking is $2.00." he said in a cheerful voice. Mike's dad fished out his small brown wallet and handed the man two crisp dollar bills. The smiling man accepted his cash. "Have a magical and fun day!" he said, then looked over to Mike and winked. Mike smiled shyly as the car pulled away from him and went to go find a parking spot.

Once they did, the Schmidt family came out of the car and walked down the rows of cars to the entrance. "Hold my hand, Michael," Mike's mom told him. Mike did, while he hugged his toy with his other arm. Their footsteps thudded against the somewhat new asphault.

Mike jumped up and down excitedly. "Look! Look! Freddyland! he said excitedly. Mike's dad smiled. Yeah! there it is! but hold on, sport, we need to pay for our tickets first." Mike didn't hear him as he tried getting out of his mom's grasp. "Michael! calm down! you need to wait!" Mike's mom told him, but Mike continued to pull. His eyes took in all that he could see through the huge gates that led into the magical realm of Freddy's.

A huge sign towered over them: _Freddy Fazbearland_. Mike's dad separated from them as he went to one of the small ticket stands to pay for their tickets. Mike stayed with his mom. He watched as familes walked through tha gates, surrounded by trees, and into the park. Kids screamed and shouted excitedly as they ran through.

Mike jumped up and down impatiently. "Let's go!" he said. Mike's mom shushed him. "We need to wait for daddy. He's getting our tickets," she said, squeezing his hand. Mike squeezed back as he hugged his Freddy toy.

Soon, his dad was back with their tickets. "Allright! lets go!" he said with a big smile on his face. Mike screamed excitedly. "Yay!" and pulled his mom along. The three entered through the huge metal gates and into the park.

Mike's eyes were as wide as saucers as he looked around the place. It was a kids dream come true. There were carnival booths and games to win enormous stuffed Foxys or Freddys. Men with brown and white striped suits holding a fistful of strings attached to Freddy balloons. Roller coasters that zipped and corkscrewed in the air. Snack stands that sold all sorts of sugar filled treats.

The whole park was in a spoke wheel shape. The main area was the main street with all the stores and souvenir shops, then it sectioned off into the different lands. The lands varied for each age. The older kids mostly went to Foxy's Pirateland, where the bigger rollercoasters were. On the other side was Freddy's Funland where the toddler kids and babies went for the slow moving rides. Then there was Bonnie's Arcade, an area with penny arcade games, bumper cars, and a stage where a live band played. And the last one was at the end of the main street, which was Chica's Food court, where a bunch of long benches sat under a huge awning with a bunch of small sit down restaurants surrounding it.

Children screamed and laughed happily as they were seen everywhere, running everywhere with their parents following behind them with the younger siblings in strollers. Music played out of the speakers above them. Mike was overwhelmed by all the events and wanted to do everything.

Mike? You want to go on the bumper cars?" Mike's dad asked as he pointed over to the purple bumper cars inside a sectioned off area. A sign above it read "Bonnie's Bumpercars." All of the bumpercars were designed to look like Bonnie the bunny's face, including the bowtie. Mike jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yes! Yes!" Mike's dad grinned and reached out for his son's hand. "Ok! let's go!" he said excitedly, mimicking Mike's enthusiasm. Mike screamed happily as he grabbed his dad's hand and they both ran off to the bumper cars.

Mike's mom laughed and walked after them.

* * *

**A/N: I know the first couple of chapters will be a bit boring and all happy and crap, but I promise you it does get better. It will get dark and gory, and you will see the animatronics go into their killing mode. So don't worry, just hang tight and plow through all this, and I promise it gets better. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 2: Yellow

...

The hours in the day passed. Mike walked inbetween his parents. A Freddy Fazbear hat sat crooked on his head, and in his hand he held a Freddy face balloon. The balloon bobbed above his head as he smiled. So far, Mike was having the best day of his life.

Mike had eaten caramel covered popcorn, played in the arcade, rode the merry-go-round in twice Freddy's Funland, ate blue cotton candy, and rode almost every roller coaster in Foxy's Pirateland. The one that he didn't go on was Foxy's Flying Dutchman because he wasn't tall enough.

Mike was a little upset, but soon forgot all about it when his father took him into one of the sweet shops along the main streets of the park and bought him a sweet. It was a Foxy Hook: Chocolate covered sugar domes with black licorice curved as the blade sticking out from the top. Mike ate the whole thing, then pressed his chocolate covered face against the glass to look at the other sweets.

On the nicely displayed shelves sat mouthwatering delicious treats. There were Chica cupcakes with pink frosting and two eyes made of white frosting and two dark milk duds for the pupils. Another treat were Bonnie's bon bons: small donut cakes covered in blue frosting with little red bowties made of red licorices.

Next to them sat Freddy cookies: Huge chocolate chip cookies shaped like the bear's face. Mike pressed his toy Freddy's face against the glass. "Look, Freddy! It's you!" he said. The woman at the counter smiled down at him. Her hair was blonde and was tied up into a bun. She wore red, white and pink striped buttoned up shirt tucked into her black pants. "Well hello young man. Can't decide on what to get?" she asked, chuckling. Mike looked up at her and smiled a small shy smile. He silently nodded his head.

Mike's dad lifted Mike up and held him. "Today is this big boy's birthday," he said. The woman smiled even more. "Oh wow! How exciting! How old are you now?" she asked Mike. Mike held up six fingers. The woman imitated a gasp. "Six?! Wow! you are practically a grown up now!" Mike smiled and looked away.

The woman went down to the shelves and pulled out a small Chica cupcake. Then she stuck a small blue and white striped candle at the top and lit it. Then she looked around the room. "Everyone! today is this young man's birthday! Let us all sing Happy Birthday to him!" the young lady said. The people in the shops stopped and stared at Mike. Mike hid his face behind his toy.

The lady started it off, then everyone else chimed in. Mike blushed in embarrassment as he continued to hide behind his toy. After the song was over, everyone clapped. The lady pushed the cupcake close to Mike on the counter.

"Here you are. Make a wish!" she said. Mike turned back and saw the small cupcake. His dad leaned him closer to the cupcake. "Go ahead, sport. Make a wish!" he said. Mike thought for a moment, then blew out the candle. The lady clapped her hands. "Yay! Good job!" she said. Mike smiled and hid his face behind his Freddy toy.

She chuckled again. "I love your toy. Have you seen Freddy walking around here?" she asked. Mike looked back up at her. Mike's dad cocks his head at the girl at the counter. "You have a Freddy walking around here?" he asked. The girl nodded.

"Yes, we have him and his friends walking all over the park. If you catch them, they will stop for a picture," her eyes flickered over to outside and pointed out the window. "Oh look! there's Foxy!" she said smiling.

Mike and his parents turned to the window and saw through the candy colored glass. Sure enough, there was a seven and a half foot Foxy standing with a family as one of the crew members of the park took their picture. Mike felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of the creature. Foxy loomed over the whole family easily. He was gigantic!

Mike's dad put him down and held his hand. "Let's go get a picture with Foxy!" he said. Mike shook his head. He didnt want to, but his parents insisted. The Schmidt family left the small shop and made their way across the street to Foxy. Foxy had red-orange fur and wore a pirate get up. He had a sharp looking hook in his right hand, an eye patch over his right eye.

"Shiver me timbers!" he said, making the family laugh as they left. Mike stared up at the looming fox when they came closer. Foxy cocked his head as he opened his mouth slightly as if he were smiling, revealing his sharp teeth. Mike didn't really like Foxy because of his sharp teeth, and how the pirate fox looked like he wanted to eat him.

"Hey, Foxy. Can we have a picture with you?" asked Mike's dad. Foxy turned to Mike's dad and cocked his head. "Of course, matey-y!" he said in his strange robotic voice. Mike was scared to move as his dad pushed him closer to the tall pirate fox. The woman with the camera smiled and lifted the camera up to her face. "Say Freddy!" Mike didn't say anything, nor he smiled. Hearing the metal grind inside Foxy disturbed him greatly.

Once the picture was taken, Mike felt Foxy place his hand on his shoulder, making him jump away, clutching his Freddy toy to his chest. "Ye be a jolly lad! Come join me crew!" the fox said. His movements were jerky as he gestured his arms out. His head cocked to the side again, causing his lower jaw to hang open and reveal his sharp teeth again. Mike felt the blood drain from his face at the horrific sight as he saw inside the fox's mouth. Tears of rear came to his eyes and he ran.

"Mike!" shouted his mom. "Michael!" shouted his dad, but he ignored them and continued running. He zig zagged his way past parents, around shops and through streets till he found himself somewhere near Freddy's Funland. He turned his head back for just a split second to see if Foxy was after him. Just as he did, he bumped into something furry. He turned his head and took a couple steps back.

It was Bonnie the Bunny. The huge rabbit turned his head and stared down at him, his eyes were maroonish red and had black around the outsides. "Hey kid! Would you like a hug?" asked the animatronic as it smiled and reached his purple arms to him. The metal sound in his arms creaked loudly in his joints.

Mike jumped out of the rabbit's reach and continued running. Tears streamed down his face till he was away from the rabbit. He stopped and hid behind a hedge. He heard a strange sound and looked over to the clock tower in the middle of Freddy's Funland.

Every hour the clock would play a strange slow mechanical tune from Carmen's Ouverture and a creepy pale faced clown with purple lines down its face wearing black and having black and white striped arms would be sitting at the top, overlooking the land. He would smile and open his arms out, just as smaller versions of the animatronic animals would come out with instruments and play with the tune, then after that, they would all slowly march back inside their home and wait for the next hour.

Mike continued to cry as he started to look around for his parents. He wished that he didn't run so far. He didn't know his way around the park. He decided to retrace his steps. He remembered seeing Bonnie around the popcorn stand. Once he spotted it, he noticed Bonnie wasn't around. Sighing with relief, he continued walking.

After a while, things didn't look familiar to him at all. He saw a huge balloon holder that looked like a really fat boy. He wore a shiny red and blue striped shirt and hat with a pinwheel on top, and dark blue pants. He held a small sign that said: Balloons! His huge eyes were wide and mouth open as he stared at Mike.

"Hello," the robot boy said. Mike took a step back in fear. The boy laughed, making Mike to continue walking. Mike's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he continued looking around for his parents. What if they already left him? What if he was stuck here in Freddy Fazbear land forever? Mike hugged his Freddy toy as more tears streamed down his face. Finally he couldn't take it any longer. He sat down on a bench and started to cry loudly.

Parents and kids passed by him, too busy to even notice him. Mike continued to cry, hoping someone would help him find his parents. Just then, a huge shadow loomed over Mike's small body. Mike looked up and found himself staring face to face with Freddy.

"Hello little boy. Are you lost?" he asked in a strange voice, not even close to the real Freddy Fazbear's voice. Mike stared at him. The Freddy Fazbear in front of him was yellow. Why wasn't he brown? Mike wiped the tears from his face.

"Y-yes, I cant find my mommy and daddy," he sniffed. The yellow Freddy cocked his head. His eyes were black and sunken like dead pools, and his body smelled horrible, like he hadn't had a bath in weeks. It scared Mike.

"Dont worry, kid, I know where your parents are, just follow me," the yellow bear said. Mike hesitated. He didn't want to follow the yellow bear. For one thing, it wasn't the real Freddy Fazbear; but on the other hand, he said he knew where his parents were...but something about the yellow bear made him feel nervous. Mike got up from the bench. The yellow bear continued to stare down at him with no eyes, only darkness. As if he were soulless.

Mike took a step away from the yellow bear when he came closer to him.

Just then, the bear grabbed Mike's arm roughly. "Where do you think you are going, kid? I said I know where your parents are!" he said in his gruff voice. The yellow bear's huge paw squeezed Mike's small arm. Mike shrieked. "Ow! you're hurting me!" he screamed.

"Shut up, kid!" shouted the yellow Freddy. Mike struggled and started to scream. The yellow Freddy roughly shook Mike, causing his toy Freddy to fall out of his hands and crash to the ground. The impact caused the toy to break into a million pieces. Mike finally got out of the yellow bears grasp. The yellow bear stood , glaring angrily at him. Some people who were working there were already calling for security. Mike's eyes fell lost to the dark black pools that were the yellow bears eyes. as if it were trying to take his soul.

Just then Mike heard his name being called. "Mike!" two familiar voices called. Mike turned his head and saw his mom and dad. "Mommy!" Mikecried as he ran into their arms. "Mike what were you thinking?! Running away like that?!" said his mom angrily. Mike looked into his parents angry faces and felt his tears return to his face. Before Mike could say anything, Mike's mom took his hand. "Come on, we are going home. You are in big trouble young man," she said. Mike tried explaining to them about the yellow Freddy he encountered, but his parents wouldn't listen.

Mike turned his head to look to see if the yellow bear was still glaring at him, but once he did, he couldn't find the yellow Freddy anywhere. He was gone...


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 3: Nightmares

...

_8 years later..._

Mick Schmidt laid sunny side up in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His toy airplanes and model airplanes were replaced with movie posters of Clint Eastwood, Dark Knight and Starlord from Guardians of the Galaxy. His legos were stashed away in his closet, while action figures dominated his desk, along with a couple comic books and magazines of girls. Dirty clothes littered his floor, along with a baseball cap, a baseball mitt, and some crumpled up papers from his old attempted essays for school.

He had another nightmare. A well known, nightmare. The same one...ever since he was six. Ever since...Mike squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the tears come back to his eyes again. He hoped the nightmares had stopped...but they hadn't...

His alarm clock read 7:30. It beeped, causing Mike to jolt. He lifted his groggily head up. He stared at it before realizing that he was late for school. "Shit!" he said as he jumped out of bed and stumbled around for his shoes.

His dad knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey, sport. You up?" he asked. Mike grabbed one black and white sneaker from under his bed and began looking for it's twin. "Yeah I'm up," he said hastily as he grabbed a crumpled pair of jeans from the ground and a red shirt from his chair at his desk and rushed past hi dad to the bathroom.

He changed out of his pajamas and put on his day clothes, brushed his teeth, then ran his fingers through his hair before rushing back out and finding his other shoe in the middle of the hallway. He scooped it up and quickly slipped it on before continuing to run down the hallway and into the dining room. His mom turned her head while she washed the dishes. "Eat your breakfast, Mike," she said. Mike grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into his mouth.

"Sforry mom, I' late for scfool!" he said as he ran out, grabbing his backpack leaning against the side of the wall near the coatrack. He ran across the lawn to the garage to grab his bike on the side of it. He unlatched the wooden door and opened it. His bike leaned against the wall of the garage, waiting. It was a deep red mountain bike with red flame designs on it. He picked it up and walked it out, closing the door, then jumped on it and rode down the street.

Rain clouds were seen scattered across the sky. Patches of blue peeked through. It had rained that night so the ground was wet and covered in puddles. Mike rode over them as he pumped his legs. Clutching the handlebars tightly, he slowed to a stop when he got to the stop sign at the end of the street.

Light sprinkles of rain spattered across his freckled nose as he waited for the cars to pass by. Then he turned left and rode up the hill. The smell of asphalt filled his nose as he rode up the hill and down the street to his school. Thunder boomed faintly in the distance. Mike hoped it didn't start pouring. Just then he heard his name being called form behind him. "Hey Mike! Wait up!" said his friend, Jack Harken.

Jack had short jet black hair and striking blue eyes. He wore red tinted glasses and a dark blue scarf around his neck. He wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. He rode on a black Schwinn up next to Mike and smirked. "Hey! what's the hurry?" he asked him. Mike continued to ride his bike down the road. The rain was coming down a little harder.

"If you actually had a watch, you would know that we are both late for school!" he snapped in between breaths. Jack let go of his handlebars and lifted them up over his head, showing off. Mike rolled his eyes and kept his hands on the handlebars of his own bike. Jack knew Mike could not ride with no hands because his mountain bike was hard to balance on.

"What's the big deal? It's not like anything is going to happen," Jack said. His dark blue scarf blew behind him in the icy wind. Mike sighed. Jack never cared for school, and was known for always coming in late. "Besides, it's Friday. Friday is the last day, and then the weekend starts...which reminds me-" Jack started as he placed his hands back down on the handlebars.

"You doing anything tomorrow? Because my brother said that he was willing to take us to Freddy Fazbearland." Mike felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes widened in horror. Jack continued talking but Mike couldn't hear him anymore, as if his ears got stuffed with cotton. Horrible memories flashed into his mind.

Suddenly, Mike felt his bike jolt and skid to the left. Mike snapped out of his thoughts and gripped the handlebars, trying to control it, but couldn't. The ground was very slippery and wet, Mike felt the bike fold down under him, causing him to lurch forward and crash into the concrete.

"Mike!" Jack cried as he stopped his bike and came over to him. Mike groaned as he held his arm. His legs were tangled up in the wheels of his bike while his left arm was crushed under him. It began to rain harder. Jacks helped him up. Mike placed an arm over Jack's shoulder as he held his head and looked down at himself. His pants were covered in mud and grass stains. A couple rips were seen where his knees were. His mom was going to kill him. Mike checked his elbow where it was really hurting. Perfect. A nice streak of red was seen on his arm. He sighed.

"What the hell happened, Mike? Did you stay up playing Zombie vs Assassin 5 again?" he asked. Mike hesitated, then nodded his head. "Yes, I haven't had enough sleep," he lied. He never told his friend that when he turned six that he went to the amusement park and had almost become a victim to the yellow Freddy Fazbear.

Ever since that that horrible day, Mike had horrible nightmares of the yellow bear chasing after him, and ripping his organs out. It took him years to stop sleeping in his parents room. On top of that, a couple days after the Schmidt family had gone to the park, five kids were reported missing all at the same time in the park. Mike remembered watching the television, shaking in fear. He knew it had to be the work of the yellow bear that tried taking him away. Ever since that, Mike vowed never to go back to Freddy Fazbearland. Not in a million years...

Mike picked up his bike and half limped, half walked the rest of the way to school. Jack picked up his bike and walked with Mike. Both of them stayed silent during the rest of the walk.

...

Jack and Mike had the same homeroom class. They were both in eighth grade and were both going to go to the same highschool next year. Jack and Mike had known each other since second grade. They both wanted to be NASCAR racecar drivers when they grew up. They promised each other to never keep secrets from each other...but of course, Mike was already breaking that rule.

Mike and Jack locked up their bikes and walked into the nurses office. The nurse, Miss Rodriguez, was really nice and knew the two boys well. Ever since the day Jack came in with the flu and threw up all over the floor. She smiled to them and waved. "Hello, boys. What's happened this time?" she asked. Jack pointed to the cabinets to the right of her.

"We just need a couple band-aids, Mike fell off his bike when we were coming here," he said. Miss Rodriguez' smile disappeared when Mike showed her his bloody elbow. "Oh, ow! that must have hurt. Hold on let me get you some," she said as she got up and opened the cabinet. Jack and Mike sat down on the seats against the cream colored wall and watched the nurse grab the jar and pull out a couple band-aids for Mike. She handed them to him.

"Here you go, Mike." Mike thanked her and started putting the band-aids on his elbow and knees. The nurse smiled, then turned to Jack. "You are such a good friend, helping him," she said. Jack smiled, "Just doing the right thing," he said. Mike couldn't help but to snort and roll his eyes. Mike knew Jack was with him because he didn't want to go to class. They were already five minutes late.

Miss Rodriguez turned to her cluttered desk and pulled out a small notepad and a pen. She tucked her dark, brown curly hair behind her head before writing down a note for their teacher. "That's good. Its good to have someone you can trust and to help you when you need it," she said, causing Mike's pain to return back to him. He looked over to Jack who grinned at him.

Mike looked away, feeling a little guilty. Yes, Jack was a trustworthy person to have as a friend, but not him. Mike was not a trustworthy friend. Lying to him about why he really crashed on his bike.

He knew Jack would be upset at him for that. But this was different. He didn't want to tell Jack what happened eight years ago. He had trouble talking about it. Everytime he did, he would break down and start crying. His parents had to take him to multiple doctors and psychiatrists to help him get through the nightmares and schizophrenia.

A couple times he swore he was being stalked from school and would run home as fast as he could. He started drinking coffee at an early age so he wouldn't have to suffer through the nightmares again. When his parents found out, they stored the coffee in a locked up cabinet and grounded him for a month.

A couple times he slept with his baseball bat under his pillow. The doctors recommended pills, but none of them worked. Psychiatrists tried getting the memory out of Mike, but he would lash out in rage and break things. Soon his parents had to stop taking him to the psychiatrists and tried their own home remedies.

"Try thinking of something nice before going to sleep, " his mother would suggest. "Read a book," offered his father. None of them worked. Every night the yellow bear would come into his dreams.

His laughs would echo as he chased Mike through the darkness. His black eyes bleeding crimson blood, and his teeth glistened, sharp as knives. Mike would scream and run, but his legs would always weigh him down, like lead. The yellow bear would grab him by the arms and rip them off his torso. Blood would splash everywhere.

Mike could feel his arms leave his body, and the agonizing pain course through his body as the Yellow bear would stare down at him with his eyes, his two small white pinprick eyes; glowing, hovering in the black sockets. Then the yellow Freddy would take a bite out of his stomach and all his organs would spill out, tumbling over each other like balloons and pink wet rags. Dark shades of maroon, pink, and crimson would be seen making contact with the cold, white ground, making sickening thuds below.

Mike would scream as the yellow bear loomed over him, laughing his deep laugh over and over till Mike was out of the dream covered in sweat and tears. The same dream, over and over again. So vivid, and so real. It never stopped. A couple times it drove Mike insane to where he almost committed suicide. Thankfully his parents were there to help him, thus taking him to more psychiatrists and doctors.

Gradually, over the years they began to go away, thanks to one special medication that helped him fall asleep and have no nightmares. He took them every night before going to bed...but this morning it had returned.

Miss Rodriguez ripped the piece of paper out of the pad and handed it to Jack. "Here you go. Give this to your teacher when you go into class," she said. They thanked her and left the office, and walked down the hallway to their homeroom class.

Their homeroom teacher accepted their note and didn't say anything about their tardiness. Gwen, Jack's girlfriend, waved to them when they came to their desks. She had long, strawberry blonde hair that went down to her back with streaks of black and neon pink in it. Her style of clothes to most would be considered girly goth, but she preferred lollita, the Japanese form of goth.

She wore a pink dress with little skulls all over it and had a black bow tied at the waist. She wore a big black bow with a pink rose in the middle on her head. and wore black and white striped leggings with black combat boots. Jack met her when they were in sixth grade and tried all year to make her notice him. They became friends, then found they had a lot of things in common and became boyfriend and girlfriend. "Hey, why are you two late? She asked. Jack whispered to her the story while Mike silently pulled out his book and began to read.

...

The hours passed as they went through the day to their classes before they finally made it to their last class. Mike sat in his math class, watching the clock softly tick its way around in the circular face behind the glass. His eyes were heavy and tired from the sound of his thousand year old teacher he swore had to have roamed with the dinosaurs. When the bell finally rang, Mike grabbed his textbook off the desk and shoved it into his backpack and briskly walked out.

The storm clouds had parted, letting in the rays of sunlight. The puddles glistened as Mike walked past them to the bike racks. Suddenly, Jack appeared next to him. "Hey, Mike! Where are you going?" he asked. Mike pointed to the bike racks. "Going to get my bike and go home," he said. Jack smirked. "Got homework?" he asked. Mike nodded. "Math," he sad. Jack nodded. "But will you be free tomorrow?" he asked. Mike felt the areas where he scraped against the asphalt start to hurt again. He turned his hazel eyes down at the ground.

"Um...I...I don't know. I would have to ask my parents," he said. Jack gave him a look. "You never had to ask your parents about coming over to my house," he said. Mike looked back up to his friend. "I mean about...Freddy Fazbearland," he forced out of him. It has been a long time since he actually said the name of the park. It tasted horrible. It tasted like vinegar and burned like acid.

Jack smirked and got Mike into a headlock. "Aw come on, Mike! It will be fun! I haven't gone in a long time! And I bet you haven't either! It would be great!" he said. Mike pulled his head out of Jack's grip and gave him a shove. Jack moved back but smirked.

"Besides, Gwen invited a friend to come along as well," Jack said, flickering his eyebrows up and down. Mike blinked and gave Jack a look. "A friend?" he asked. Jack snickered. "Oh come on, Mikey! You know who I'm talking about..." he said as he glanced over to Gwen who was sitting at a table with another girl. Mike looked over as well and instantly felt his face burn.

It was Mary. Mary Darrow. She was the most beautiful girl at their school. He had known her as long as he had known Jack for. She went to the same Elementary school as they did when they were little. Mike never had the courage to ask her out. He was too shy and was afraid she would think of him as a loser and say no.

Mike stared at her from across the campus. She was a little chubby. Her hair was dark chocolate brown and went all the way down her back. Her eyes were ocean green-blue and her skin was a light peach. Today she wore a nice dark brown leather jacket with an emerald green rose gem pinned to the right of her breast. She also wore a red scarf around her neck, as well as jet black jeans with a couple rips and tears in it. Her hands were covered with fingerless black gloves. Mike couldn't help but to stare at her as she laughed at whatever Gwen just said to her.

"Hey! Earth to Mike!" said Jack as he waved his hand in front of Mike's face. Mike blinked out of his trance and slapped Jack's hand away. "Quit it!" he snarled. Jack snickered. "So, you in?" he asked. Mike hesitated. He didn't want Jack to think he was scared of an old kids amusement park...but he didn't want to go because of obvious reasons...but then again, Mary was going to be there too...

Maybe if he went, he would get over his fears and not have anymore nightmares anymore. It was worth a shot. Since this morning, he feared they were coming back. If he went back to the park..to the place where it all happened...maybe they will all vanish...

"Um...yeah. I'll be there," he said. Jack grinned. "Great, see you then," he said. With that, Jack left, leaving Mike alone at the bike rack.


	4. Chapter 4: Escape

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 4: Escape

...

When Mike got home from school, he went straight to his room and closed the door. He tossed his backpack to the side, hitting his trashcan. He flopped face down onto his bed, not bothering to take off his shoes. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he thought of what tomorrow would hold. Freddy Fazbearland. The name itself made Mike cringe immensely.

The sky outside had turned black, and was now raining. Raindrops lightly hit against his windowpane and slowly rolled down its surface, like tears. Mike listened to their drumming llullaby. He slowly turned over onto his back and looked up at the ceiling.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, making him jump. The door opened and his mom came in. "Mike? are you allright? Did you have a bad day at school?" she asked. Mike shook his head. "No. It was fine," he said. Mike's mom was quiet for a minute. "Did you do your homework?" she asked.

"Yes," he lied. Mike's mom nodded. "I'm going to be making dinner soon-" she started. "I'm not hungry," he said. Mike's mom blinked. "It's leftovers night. Steak and mashed potatoes, your favorite," she pointed out. Mike sighed. "I ate a big lunch today, mom. I'm not hungry," he said, lying again. Mike's mom nodded. "Allright. Well, remember to brush your teeth before you go to sleep, and take your medication," she said then closed the door behind her. Mike sighed to himself as he laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the rain hit against his window.

Later, he got into his pajamas, then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done he looked down at the bottle of pills the doctor gave him to stop the nightmares. He was down to his last one. He was going to have to tell his mom that he was running out. He popped the last pill into his mouth, washed it down with a glass of water, and went to bed.

He continued to stay awake. His stomach churned as he thought of the dreadful park. His mind kept going back and forth on deciding whether to not to go...or to go...

Soon Mike fell fast asleep, and was invaded by nightmares with the yellow Freddy Fazbear. The yellow bear laughed its horrible, low creepy laugh as it chased after Mike, just like it always did everytime. Mike felt his instincts kick in and began to run, only to feel his legs feel as though they weighed a ton. The yellow bear caught up with him and grabbed him by the arms. Mike screamed and struggled in the yellow bears grasp, shaking his head violently to try and wake up.

The yellow Fazbear laughed as blood dripped from his face and black soulless eyes in the limited darkness. "There is no escape," he said in a spine-twisting low voice that made Mike's blood stop flowing. Mike screamed and kicked wildly, hitting the bear in the chest. Instead of feeling the fake yellow fur, he felt his own bones crunching against the hard suit. The pain jolted up Mike's leg. He felt the yellow bear release him and was sent falling through the darkness.

Mike woke up in a panic and sat bolt upright. His whole body shook as his eyes darted around. He was back in his room. Mike looked down at himself. His pajamas were wet from his sweat. He shuddered as he exhaled a shaky breath. The nightmares...they were back. Mike ran his fingers through his hear as the nightmare repeated over and over in his head. The four words the yellow bear told him haunted his mind:

_"There is no escape..."_

...

The next morning, Mike came to the breakfast table. His reddish brown hair stuck up everywhere. His eyes had bags underneath his reddish tinted eyes. His parents were already up and sat at the table eating breakfast. Mike's dad was eating toast as he read the newspaper. Mike's mom looked up and smiled at Mike. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Mike kept quiet as he walked around them to the kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal from the cupboard. He got a bowl from the lower cupboard and poured the cereal into it.

"I...I need a refill," he said.

Mike's mom blinked. "Refill? you mean for your medication?" she asked. Mike nodded as he got the carton of milk from the fridge and poured it into the bowl of cereal. His mom nodded. "Allright. I will go down and get more for you," she said. Mike nodded his head. "Thanks, mom," he said, also glad that she didn't ask if he had any nightmares last night.

He didn't want his parents to freak out over him. He was tired of it. He didn't want his parents to treat him differently. He hated having them keep him from staying up late, or to eat any candy from Halloween. They feared they were the reasons for the horrible nightmares. Mike didn't know why the nightmares had come back. Its been three years since he had the nightmares with the yellow bear...

"So, sport, what are you up to today?" asked his father, looking up from the newspaper in his hand. Mike rubbed the side of his head. "Um...I was...I was... planning to go over to Jack's house today," he said. For the first time in his life, saying those words made him dread going to Jack's house. Mike's dad nodded. "Sounds good. Well I suggest you get dressed, unless you want Jack to know you wear Spider-man pajamas," he said smirking. Mike rolled his eyes and groaned. Then he left to go to his room to change.

He rummaged through his drawer of crumpled up shirts. A pain ran through his heart. He was starting to have second thoughts. He stared down into his drawer, feeling the pain slice through him like a knife...He didn't want to see the park. It was the reason he had the nightmares...

Mike slammed his drawer shut angrily and turned away from it. He breathed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go back because it might trigger the traumatizing even he went through eight years ago...though...Mary was going. Mike felt his face burn. If he didn't go, Jack might tell Mary that he invited him, and that would make him look like a wuss.

Mike turned back to his shirt drawer and pulled out a random shirt. He didn't want to...but he had to. He grabbed a pair of pants from the floor and changed into them. Then pulled his shirt on and sighed, staring down at his feet. "I hope this all ends...and escape this madness..." he muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

...

Once noon came around, Mike rode his bike down the wet sidewalks to Jack's house. The sky above had a couple grey clouds in the sky, but was mostly dominated by blue. The sun streamed through and lit up the neighborhood in patches of gold light. Yellow daffodils and red tulips were dotted in raindrops and glistened in the light as Mike rode past them. White picket fences ran alongside him, then ended and started again from a different house. Emerald green lawns were splayed out like quilts in front of the pastel colored houses surrounded by lush, rose bushes.

Mike pedaled on, feeling ill inside. He shouldn't have skipped breakfast. His stomach twisted and knotted inside himself, feeling as through a pit was growing inside. He kept pedaling faster and faster, feeling the wind through his hair and through his open sweater as he zipped down the streets. He felt as though he were flying, away from all his problems.

Jack's house sat at the end of one street a couple blocks from Mike's. His was a small, two story house with a stone pathway that snaked up to it. The grass was long and needed to be cut. Hedges grew along the side of the house and the charcoal thatched roof had a couple Frisbees and baseballs stuck up on it from last summers games. The house was a storm grey and needed a new coat of paint. Mike walked his bike up to the fence on the side near the garage and unlatched it. He walked in and parked his bike along the wall. Then he closed the wooden gate behind him and walked up to the door and knocked.

Jack opened the door and smiled. Jack's hair was uncombed and messy like Mike's. He wore a dark blue and black windbreaker with a grey shirt underneath, and black pants. "Hey Mike! Come on in," he said as he moved to the side to let Mike in. Mike took one step in, then was instantly pulled into a headlock. "What's the password?" Jack teased. Mike groaned and gripped Jack's arms. "Come on Jack I'm not in the mood!" he growled, trying to pull away. "Nope! You know the rules!" Jacks said. Mike jabbed Jack hard in the stomach with his elbow. Jack released him. "Ok, ok, sheesh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Jack wheezed as he rubbed his stomach.

Mike narrowed his eyes and looked away. "Sorry, Jack...I...didn't get enough sleep last night," he said. "No kidding," Jack said and moved away from Mike, then started to lead the way. "Come on, lets go upstairs," Jack said as he took off running down the hall and slid in his socks along the slippery wooden floors. He nearly fell, but kept his arms out, then grabbed onto the wooden railing near the stairs and ran up them. Mike walked after his friend. Along the sides of him were walls with pictures of Jack and his family. In some of the pictures were Jack and his older brother, Ethan. Mike went up the stairs to where Jack and his older brother's rooms were.

When Mike got up to the second floor, he found Jack waiting for him at the top. "Slow poke," he grinned. Mike gave Jack a playful shove. "So is anyone else here?" he asked. Jack brushed his long black bangs out of his eyes and shook his head. "No, you are the first one here. Gwen said she was going to be coming in a half an hour and Mary is coming at one, so right when she comes, we will be going to the park," he said smiling. Mike fidgeted a bit and ran his fingers along the wooden railing.

"Um...Jack? Why did you want to go to Fazbearland anyway?" asked Mike. Jack pointed to his older brother's room down the small hallway. "Ethan got a job at the park. He saw that they were hiring in the papers. Today is his first day so he thought to take us since we haven't gone in a long time...also we get to go in for free since he works there now," he explained. Mike slowly nodded his head, but inside his mind, he was screaming.

"So, what kind of job did he get at the park?" asked Mike. Jack thought for a minute, then shrugged. "Dunno, he just told us yesterday morning that he got a job there, he didn't bother telling us anything else. We can ask him, he is in his room," Jack said. Mike hesitated, then nodded. "Sure," he said. With that, the two teens walked down the beige carpeted hall towards Ethan's room.

Jack didn't bother knocking as he opened the door that entered into his brother's room. Ethan's room was a mess, just like Jacks, only it had weird things inside. Ethan's room was white, but had a bunch of posters of heavy metal bands taped all over. A huge poster of female vampires wearing provocative black dresses was taped above on his ceiling. Black and white posters of Tim Burton's Beetlejuice and Nightmare before Christmas were seen above his cluttered desk of paints, black sharpie pens, papers, horror magazines, black and white striped gloves, plastic black widow spiders and a couple plastic skulls. A Jason Voorhees hung from the small closet door to the right of the doorway, and a cracked mirror on a dresser painted black and red with newspaper clippings of Rob Zombie, Alice Cooper, and Johnny Depp and a couple photos of ex girlfriends. The ground was littered with black clothes and crumpled up papers, socks, and girl dolls that were transformed into living nightmares with their heads shaved, their clothes colored black and their eyes blacked out with sharpie pens.

Ethan was seen amongst the mess of clothes on a bunk bed that sat in the middle of the room. Ethan was a twenty year old college drop out. He had spiked his hair and dyed it fire truck red and dyed the tips black. He wore a longsleeve black shirt with a creepy Goth looking band on it and tattered black jeans. He put black eyeliner under his eyes and painted his fingernails black as well. He was sitting on the bottom bunk of a bunk bed with a game control in his hands connected to the small TV in his room, playing a weird pixelated zombie game.

"What's up, dorks?" he asked, his eyes still glued to the T.V. Jack gave his older brother a smug look. "Hey, Goth wanna-be, Mike's here, and he was wondering what kind of job you got at the park?" he asked. Ethan continued to push the buttons on the controls. "Night shift. Gotta stay in this small room and watch the security cameras for any idiots who decide to come into the park, I guess...The payment is crap but meh, still something," Ethan said as his pixelated character used his gun to shoot at the hideous zombies that just looked like his character except had green skin and small squares of red trailing behind them.

"How long do you have to stay there till?" Mike asked. Ethan shrugged. "I think the guy said midnight till six am. So you might want to tell mom when you want to be picked up at, Jack," Ethan said. Jack waved off his brother's words. "Yeah, yeah, Burton, I will call her at the park when we want to go home," he said. Ethan nodded. "Allright," he said, just as his character got attacked by a zombie from one of the square bushes and bit him.

"Dammit!" Ethan cursed as he chucked his game console down in frustration. Mike watched as the green zombie ate Ethan's character while the words "Game Over" hovered above the two. Just then, the game flickered. Mike stared at it. The screen continued to flicker, then in a split second, the words had changed: _There is no escape_. Mike felt his heart skip a beat and stared at the screen without blinking, trying to see what he just saw was just part of his imagination. After a couple seconds of not seeing anything, Mike instantly felt ill again and looked away; starting to wish he never left his house.


	5. Chapter 5: Changes

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 5: Changes

...

The doorbell rang through the house, causing Mike to nearly jump out of his skin. Ethan and Jack couldn't help but to laugh. "It's just the doorbell, Mikey," said Jack laughing as he began to walk out of Ethan's room. Mike walked out of the black Goth themed room and followed after Jack silently. His cheeks were burning.

The two teens walked down the stairs and down the hall of pictures to the front door and opened it. Gwen and Mary stood on the other side of the doorway, smiling.

Jack smiled back. "Good afternoon ladies," he said in a fake British accent and motioned his hand into the house. "Would you like to come in for tea?" he joked. The girls giggled and came in. Jack placed his arm around his girlfriends waist and kissed her cheek. "A little early for Halloween are we?" he joked, smiling. Gwen smirked and gave him a playful shove. "Very funny, Jackie," she said as she moved away from him and smoothed out the front of her attire.

Gwen was dressed up in a small purple dress that went out to the sides with white ruffles underneath. She wore her knee high black combat boots with purple laces crisscrossing to the top. Her arms were covered with elbow length matching purple and black striped fingerless gloves and had a red bow in her hair and at her throat. Her light colored hair was down and had a couple purple streaks in it as well.

"I decided since we are going to my favorite amusement park, I decided to dress up as my favorite childhood character, Bonnie," she said smiling. Jack smiled and nodded his head. "I liked him too. And Foxy! Foxy was cool too!" he said as he started to imitate a pirate.

"Arr! Where be me booty? Ah! here it be!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Gwen. Gwen giggled. Mary giggled as well. "You guys are so cute together," she said in her bubbly, cheery voice. Mike didn't notice as he stared at Mary. She wore a plaid skirt over black tights and black and white sneakers. She also wore a long sleeved black turtle neck with her red scarf and green rose brooch.

Mike blinked when Jack shouted up to Ethan. "Ethan! Gwen and Mary are here! We are ready to go!" he shouted. Ethan opened his door and peered down at them like a vulture at the edge of a cliff.

"Hold on kiddies, I need to get a couple things done before we go," he said as he went back into his room and closed the door. Jack looked back to his friends and shrugged. "While we wait for my brother to finish up his ritual to summon the undead, why don't we wait in the living room," he suggested as he herded his friends over to the small living room with a couple dark leather couches in a square. The TV sat on the light colored wall on the other side of them surrounded by two fake green tropical plants.

In the middle sat an oval, ash coffee table with a white porcelain vase with pink orchids. The teens each sat down at the couches. Mike attempted to sit next to Mary, but got cold feet and sat in the single couch across from the TV. Gwen and Jack sat in the loveseat to the left of Mike, while Mary sat alone on the big couch to the right of Mike.

Gwen complimented on Mary's purse from across the room. Mary smiled and lifted it up next to her. It was a small white purse. Jack asked Mike if he saw the new show on TV. Mike silently shook his head and soon it became quiet. The grandfather clock gonged one o' clock; making the atmosphere thicken in awkwardness.

Just then, Jack's stomach growled. Jack placed a hand over his stomach and got up. "I didn't have breakfast this morning," he said as he got up and walked to the kitchen that was right next to the living room. The kitchen was a small open spaced kitchen with an island with tall chairs near it and a stove in the far left corner. Jack walked across the black and white checkered floor to the white fridge and opened the door, searching for food.

Do you guys want to eat before we go?" asked Jack as he peeked out over the fridge to his friends at the table. Mary shook her head, making her dark curls sway from side to side.

"I am holding back so I can eat those jumbo chocolate covered marshmallow Freddy heads. I haven't had one in years! They are so good!" Mary said giggling as she went into her small purse to show them her fat wallet. "I am going to spend all of my months allowance on junk food," she grinned. Jack snickered then turned to his girlfriend.

"And what about you, my dear?" he asked her. Gwen smirked. "I am fine. I already ate before I left my house," she said. Jack smiled and nodded then turned to Mike. "Mike? You want anything?" he asked. Mike held his stomach and shook his head. "I'm not hungry," he said flatly.

Jack nodded and grabbed a jar of jelly and closed it, then went into the pantry and grabbed two slices of bread and a jar of peanut butter and began to prepare himself a sandwich. Once he was done, Ethan was heard coming down the stairs. "Allright, let's go," he said. Over his back was a black backpack. He wore black combat boots with skulls at the toes.

Jack groaned. "Aw, I just made myself a sandwich!" he said. Ethan gave his younger brother a look. "Shove it down, your mouth is big enough," he said. Gwen and Mary laughed. Mike couldn't help but to laugh as well. Jack gave his friends a look before taking a big bite out of his sandwich. "You are all jerfks," he said while stuffing his face with the sandwich. Once he was done, the four kids followed Ethan to the garage.

The garage smelled like cut grass from the lawn mower and weird chemicals for weed killers and other garden remedies. The garage had a small grey Nissan parked closer to the left wall, surrounded by a lawn mower, piles of old magazines, garden hoses, tool boxes, newspapers, and a bunch of garden supplies.

Ethan pulled out his car keys and unlocked the doors. "Get in," he said as she went around to put his backpack in the back trunk. Jack sat in the passenger seat of the car while everyone else had to squeeze in the back. Mike sat in the middle while Gwen and Mary sat next to him.

Mike's heart pounded loudly in his chest when his arm brushed up against Mary's. He felt his whole body burning up. On top of that, his ribcage felt like it was starting to break. Once Ethan got his backpack in the trunk, he came back up to the front and sat in the driver's seat.

"You kiddies all buckled up?" he asked them. The kids nodded. Ethan strapped himself in and placed his keys into the slot. He turned it, thus turning on the engine. Instantly, loud heavy metal music began to play. The kids held their hands to their ears and winced in pain from the horrible choice of music Ethan liked. Ethan ignored Jack's shouts over the loud music as he pushed the button to open the garage door. Once it was open, he backed out tot he street. He pushed the button again, making the garage door close again and then they were off to the park.

Mike's beating heart began to beat faster in fear. He closed his eyes. He was terrified. Why did he choose to do this?! he was so stupid! "Mike? Are you ok?" asked a voice over the heavy metal. Mike opened his eyes and found himself staring into Mary's eyes. He blushed. "Um, y-yeah! I'm good," he said, forcing himself to smile. Mary stared at him for a second, then looked away, making Mike feel stupid as he looked away.

Besides the heavy metal, the ride to the park was quiet. Jack turned the heavy metal music down, making Ethan turn it back up again. "My car, my rules, shortie," Ethan said. Jack glared at his brother and turned it down again. "I would like my ears to _not _bleed!" he snapped back. Ethan and Jack fought till Gwen got into the argument.

"Hey! stop it you two! or I will make you beg for mercy!" she snarled. The two boys exchanged quick glances before leaving the music alone. Ethan finally turned it down and decided to start up some awkward conversations.

Mike stared out the window as they got onto the freeway. Mike watched the other cars zoom by on the other side of the freeway in the opposite direction, wishing that he was in one of those cars. Mike touched the outside of his pocket. Inside held a small plastic bottle of one of his medications his doctor gave him if he starts panicking. He hoped he wouldn't have to use them...

Soon, they were able to see Freddy Fazbearland from the freeway. Jack pointed to it, touching the windshield of the car. "Woah! look! there it is!" he said excitedly. Gwen and Mary leaned forward in their seats, Gwen's dress ruffled as she moved. "Wow! it looks smaller then the last time I came here," she said. Mary nodded. "Yeah, me too. I was four when I first went," she said. Gwen smiled.

"Me too! though I don't remember much," she said. Mary nodded, then turned to Mike. "How about you Mike? How old were you when you first went to Freddy Fazbearland?" she asked. Mike adverted his eyes from her, looking down. "Six," he said in a low voice.

Gwen gave Mike a look. "You ok, Mike? you seem...upset," she said. Mike quickly looked up. "No...Im just tired. I didn't get enough sleep," he said. Jack turned around. "Yeah, he didn't. I have the bruises to prove it," he said smirking. Gwen narrowed her eyes a bit, but finally decided to drop it and looked out the window. Mike sighed silently to himself and sat in the middle of the seats.

Ethan pulled up to a fifteen minute parking lot and stopped the car. "Allright, you four wait for me at the fountain in the front of the ticket booths, I am going topark my car in the cast parking lot," he said. Jack nodded. "All right." With that, Ethan's grey Nissan drove away to the other side of the park. Mike's eyes flickered up to the huge sign that loomed above him: Freddy Fazbearland. His knees began to shake.

Jack held Gwen's hand and motioned for them to follow. "Come on, guys, let's go," he said. Gwen grasped Jack's hand and followed with her boyfriend. Mike looked at Mary, who was smiling at him. "I am so excited! I can't wait to see Freddy and the others again!" she said, grinning. Mike disagreed in his mind, but gave her a small, shy smile back. He'd rather be stuck in a pit full of venomous snakes then at the park. He forced his legs to move forward and was walking closer and closer to the park. Mary followed next to him.

The fountain sat in the front of the multiple ticket stands. The fountain had Freddy Fazbear and his gang around him in a weird pose while water shot out of their mouths and into the pool around them. Above them was the weird puppet with his arms out. The fountain looked new, but had a bunch of bird droppings on the stone characters' heads.

Music poured out of the speakers above the teens. A couple of the songs Mike recognized, but the others were new and sounded very eerie. Kids screamed and shouted at their slow parents to hurry. The parents pushed the younger offsprings in strollers, not moving any faster.

A couple young kids had Freddy Fazbear shirts on or wore accessories of their favorite characters. A couple girls were seen with Chica's cupcake as plushies. They also wore bracelets with the gang's faces on them, and berets with Bonnie's red bow tie in their hair.

One boy actually wore a cheap plastic Foxy mask; and had a pirate hook on his right hand. Even the parents who remembered when it was just a simple pizzeria wore old faded t-shirts with Freddy's face on it reading: Fredbear's Diner in old fashioned lettering.

It made Mike ill seeing the guests as they walked alongside or past him.

Jack sat on the edge of the fountain. Gwen sat next to him. Mary and Mike sat down as well and watched the guests pass by them, walking around the fountain to the ticket booth. The sky still had a couple clouds in the sky and a cold chilly breeze blew through them. A couple members of the park were seen trimming the small bushes along the iron gates around the park. Mike looked around nervously, feeling scared and was shaking. He finally got up. "I need to use the restroom," he said hastily.

Jack and the girls looked up at him. "Ethan will be here any minute. Can't you wait till we go into the park?" Jack asked, his jet black hair moving with the wind. Mike's hands tightened around the medicine bottle in his jacket pocket. He shook his head. "N-no. I need to go," he said, feeling his face burn for mentioning his "emergency" in front of Mary.

Jack waved him off. "Allright, but don't take too long," he said. Mike nodded and ran. He truthfully didn't know if there were any bathrooms outside of the park, but it didn't matter, he just needed to find a place to take his meds. When he was out of perspective of his friends, he took out his bottle and opened it.

He tilted the bottle into his palm and allowed two to drop into his hand. He stared down at them. It was the only way for him to not meltdown in front of his friends. He needed to get htrough with this. No chickening out like a wuss. He needed to get over his fears of the place. With that, Mike popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them. The pills slowly slid down his throat. It would have been easier if he had a bottle of water with him, but he forgot to bring one.

When the pills finally got down into his stomach, he walked out and made his way back. Ethan stood with his back turned to Mike as he came up to his friends. Ethan turned his head to him and smirked. "There you are. Thought Freddy kidnapped you," he said, making Mike's skin crawl. Jack snickered. "Freddy and the others wouldn't want him for dinner. He's too thin and scrawny," he said. Gwen and Mary couldn't help but to giggle. Mike's ears burned as he glared at Ethan and Jack.

Ethan ignored the glare as he sluing his black backpack over his shoulder. "Allright, lets get inside," he said as he turned and began to walk to the ticket booths. Mary, Gwen and Jack grinned and followed after the Goth punk. Mike stiffened and felt his heart racing again. He forced his legs to move once more to follow after his friends. "This is so exciting!" he heard Mary say in the front. Mike didn't say anything._ It's not exciting. It's horrifying! _He screamed in his mind.

They came up to one of the ticket booths where a teen stood. He sighed as he lifted his head up from his hand. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbearland, where kids and adults come and fantasy comes to life, blah blah blah," said the teen in a droning, bored voice. He wore a Freddy Fazbear ear hat and a brown and white striped buttoned up shirt with brown pants. He had acne all over his face and his light brown hair was uncombed. Ethan showed him a card, saying that he worked there. The ticket guy grabbed the card from him and slid it through the slot next to him. Once the teen gave Ethan back his card, the five began to walk past him. The teen stopped them.

"I need to check your bags," he said in the same, bored voice pointing to a machine next to him on a table. A conveyer belt ran through it, and went through the machine that had enhanced x-ray scans. Gwen and Mary looked down at their purses and exchanged glances."Why?" they asked in unison. The teen sighed. "It's the new rule for the park. All guests that come to the park have to have their bag checked for any weapons or sharp devices that could possibly harm or kill...blah blah blah," he said.

Mike shifted from one foot to the next nervously. Any weapons or sharp devices? What happened during the eight years at Fazbearland? It all sounded like it went downhill after the five children went missing in the park. Ethan, Gwen and Mary silently placed their purses and backpack onto the table and watched them go through the huge scanning machine.

After that was done, the acne faced teen moved aside and made them walk through a metal detector that looked like a doorway without a door. The kids walked through. When Ethan walked through, red lights flashed and was pulled aside by the teen. Ethan sighed and took off his metal skull necklace and boots before walking through a second time. The fourteen year olds watched from the side.

Mike felt like he was in line in the airport. When did security become so big here? He didn't remember having to do this. People could practically walk into the park and not even have to pay, then again, the payment was practically like walking in for free. Now, the payment was ridiculous. Thankfully Ethan worked at the park so they didn't have to pay.

Once Ethan was through, they began to walk around, looking at the main area that went off into their own realms. Their shoes thudded against the cobble stones that were paved in the streets. Kids and parents walked past them as they took in the smells, the noises and the sights of the park. Cupcakes and cookies sat in their display cases behind the glass windows in the candy shops. Ponies were seen pulling small carriages around the small grassy islands that had a brass statue of each character. Mike didn't remember seeing them the last time he came. Must have been a new thing they put in.

There was also a Marionette Jokeshop as well. The marionette was seen looming over the front of the store. His long, black and white striped arms arched around the sides. His pale face resting above. His black slitted, purple streaked eyes stared down at the guests who entered inside; grinning widely with an open gapping mouth. The layout was still the same, but new items were added into it.

Mike held his chest when it began to hurt a lot. His throat closed up, but he swallowed the feeling down. He took a couple breaths to calm down. Jack walked beside him as he looked around. "Wow...a lot of things have changed since I last came here," Jack said. Mike nodded in agreement. Indeed it was different. For one thing, it was a lot smaller then last time...or was it because he got older? He noticed a couple things were either not opened or not in use. Signs with the words: "Out of Order" or "Closed" were seen in a couple areas.

Mike kept his eyes peeled for any signs of yellow or any of the animatronics walking around. After a while of not seeing them, Mike finally decided to ask the question. "So, um...Ethan? wh-where is Freddy and the others?" he asked nervously, trying to hide the stutter in his voice. Ethan pointed over to where Freddy's Funland was.

"They are over there. You want to go and see them?" he asked. Mike was about to say no, but his words were drowned out by his friends. "Yes!" Jack, Mary and Gwen cried out excitedly like little kids. Ethan led the way. His long black cloak flapped in the winds behind him, making him look like a blood tipped raven.

The four teens followed like little ducklings, with Mike lagging nervously behind.

...


	6. Chapter 6: The Gang

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 6: The Gang

...

Ethan shifted his black backpack on his shoulder as he walked around couples, kids and families taking pictures, looking down at their phones, or chattering amongst themselves. Mary, Gwen and Jack followed excitedly. Mike fumbled with his fingers nervously. His heart was racing fast again. His eyes and ears were alert. Up ahead, Jack caught up with his older brother and started asking him questions. "So, why are they all in the one area? I remembered they used to walk around everywhere. Are they doing something?" he asked. Ethan slowed down a bit so the others could hear what he had to say.

"The animatronics don't move around like they used to anymore. My new boss told me it's because one of them malfunctioned and bit a guest while they were taking a picture years ago." he explained. The four kids cringed. Mary gasped and placed her hand to her mouth. "Who was it? are they ok?" she asked. Ethan nodded. "Yeah, he's ok. Just lost a good amount of his brain though," he said. Gwen stopped and held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said, bending over. Jack turned to her aid and rubbed her back.

Ethan, Mary, and Mike stopped as well to let Gwen recover. After she did, Ethan continued.

"...So...yeah... that's why they are not allowed to move around. So now they just sit up on a stage in what used to be the kiddie realm, I forgot what it used to be called, and play songs every so often," he explained. The five continued walking and made their way into what used to be Freddy's Funland.

It was a small area surrounded by a small fake wooden fence, surrounded by bushes and pine trees, to give it a somewhat woodlands feel. The cobblestones turned into hard packed dirt with a couple areas with puddles where the sprinklers overwatered and made the grounds muddy. Ahead of them, were a couple worn wooden benches that needed a fresh new coat of paint, which sat in front of a big stage.

Ethan gestured to the stage. "And here they are. The gang," he said.

On the stage, stood three well known animatronics: Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the Bunny, and the big guy himself: Freddy Fazbear. Mike stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of them. They were still as creepy as the first day he saw them when he turned six... Well, he remembered seeing Bonnie and Foxy...and especially the Freddy with the yellow fur.

Mike stared at Freddy, who had his head down and his eyes closed, as if he were sleeping while standing up. Bonnie's and Chica's heads were down as well, but had their hands halfway up in front of them, frozen in place. Chica held her pink cupcake with eyes. Her bib with the words:_ Let's eat!_ in yellow and purple letters gently flapped in the chilly breeze. Bonnie held his known red and white arrow shaped guitar in his purple hands.

The three kids and Gothic adult walked up to the front and stared up at them. Mike stayed ten feet away. Jack turned and noticed Mike in the back. He motioned him to come forward. "Come on Mike! Say hi to Freddy!" he joked as he turned back and looked up at the characters. His smile faded and his face changed to a look of disgust. "Ick, why do they smell funny?" he asked out loud. Ethan shrugged. "Must be because of the weather. I don't think the park cares to cover them up," Ethan pointed out.

Jack stared at the sleeping animatronics. Their short, fake fur were matted and faded from the harsh baking sun and the pouring rains. There was no awning to shield them from the rain, sun and snow; so for eight years they suffered through the conditions. Jack came up closer to the edge of the stage looking up at their lowered faces. "Hey Mike! You gotta check this out! there's dark stuff coming out of their eyes!" he said with a grin on his face.

Mike felt his organs harden like rocks. When no one was looking at him, he slowly took a step back, keeping his eyes on the robots. Jack continued staring at the dark substance dripping from their closed eyes. Gradually it stopped and began to seep into the fake, pale colored fur on their hard faces. Ethan examined each face of the characters and shrugged. "Could be oil or something. They might have a slight leaking problem. I'll tell my boss when I see him," he said.

Suddenly, Freddy's sky blue eyes opened and lifted his head up. "Shit!" Jack screamed. Gwen and Mary screamed and jumped back in terror. Mike gasped and took a couple steps back in fear. Ethan jumped in surprise and stared at the bear. Freddy lifted his torso up and tipped his small black top hat to them. His mouth opened in a friendly smile, revealing his bottom lower teeth.

"Hello b-boys and girls! W-Wel-welcome to Freddy-Freddy Fazbearl-la-and!" he said in a deep but cheery booming voice.

The kids stared up at Freddy who just suddenly came to life in front of them. Ethan laughed next to them, holding his sides. "Oh my gosh! you guys should have seen the look on your faces!" he laughed, staggering to keep from falling to the ground. Jack punched his older brother's shoulder. "Shut up, you ass!" Jack snarled. Mary giggled nervously and hugged Gwen's arm."Oh my gosh that scared me!" she giggled again. "I think my heart stopped for a minute," Gwen said as she held her hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

Mike stayed as far away from the stage as possible. Thankfully his friends didn't ask him to join them where they stood. Instead they watched Freddy talk to the empty benches and into his fake microphone. "I am s-s-s-so-ooo, glad to see all you-you here!" he said. His voice stuttered and made a couple random noises as he talked. Just then, Bonnie's maroon colored eyes opened and he lifted his torso up. His purple ears twitched as he lifted his guitar and strummed it in a jerky manner.

"H-Hey-Hey kids! It's me! your pal B-Bonnie Bunn-ny!" the bunny said in the same stuttering manner with a lighter voice than Freddy's. Then Chicas purple eyes opened as well and lifted her torso up, raising her cupcake into the air. "And don't forget m-m-m-me! Chica! Let's eat!" she said in a high pitched friendly voice.

The teens watched the three animatronics that stood on the stage. They moved in jerky motions and talked to each other with the strange stutter in their voices, as if they were not charged up enough and their voice systems were clogged up with something. Sometimes their mouths continued to move even when their voices stopped, making it look cheesy and ridiculous.

Freddy moved his arm up and waved to the five.

"A-are you r-r-r-ready to p-party-party, kids?" Freddy asked them in a deep, thunderous voice. They didn't respond. "I-I cant h-hear-hear yo-o-o-ou!," Freddy said as his hand went up to his ear. Sparks flew out of the side of his neck. The teens still didn't say anything. Freddy jerked back and spread his arms out.

"Gre-great-t-t! Let's celebrate!" he said as he turned to Bonnie and Chica. "P-Play us a t-tu-une, Bon-n-nnie!" said Freddy. The purple bunny smiled as he cocked his head and strummed his guitar in a stiff motion. Chica turned and smiled, holding up her creepy pink cupcake with eyes that began to blink. "I kn-k-know this s-song!" she said excitedly as her beak continued to move.

The yellow chicken and the brown bear awkwardly danced to Bonnie's wonky honkytonk like music. As the five teens watched, Mike began to feel ill when he noticed that one animatronic was missing. "Um, Ethan? A-aren't there s-supposed to be four of them?" Mike asked. Ethan looked at Mike then over to the stage.

"Really?" he asked. Jack looked and then nodded. "Yeah! Mike's right! Foxy is missing!" he pointed out. Ethan's eyes widened a bit in realization. "Oh! the pirate fox? Oh yeah... I was told he was put in another area. He was popular amongst the older kids because he had his own "land" with big roller coasters and stuff," Ethan explained over the music. "He has his own place; the "pirate cove," mostly just talked to the guests, but then something happened to him so he just stays behind the curtain," he said as he pointed to an area on the other side of the place in the far corner near the entrance.

A big sign above said "Pirate's Cove," in fancy gold lettering. The "cove" was a small stage with fake rocks and plants around it with sand at the base. Fake rocks went all the way around, arching over to look like a real cave. A purple curtain with silver stars hung down from the top and was drawn. A small wooden sign stood in front of it reading: Out of Order."

Seeing it all alone, isolated, and ignored made it look creepy. Mike could feel Foxy's presence behind the curtain. It send chills up his spine. Jack walked over to the cove. He reached his arm out and tried peeking underneath the curtain, lifting the ends and peering into the darkness. "I can't see him, it's too dark," he said as he lowered the curtain back down.

Soon, a couple people began walking into the small land and began sitting down at the wooden benches while Freddy sang a random song. Soon his small song ended and he waved to the new people in the audience. "That was fun, boys and girls! Now let's sing another song!" he said. A couple of the young kids didn't pay attention as they ran around at the base of the stage, picking up dirt and throwing it at each other. The parents yelled at them to stop and to sit down, but the toddlers ignored the adults and ran around, screaming and burning off their wild energy.

The animatronics finished their last song and began to talk amongst themselves again:

"I hope every-y-o-o-one is having a g-g-good time!" Bonnie said, moving his ears up and down. Blue sparks shot out of them when they moved. Chica nodded as she opened and closed her eyes and yellow beak. "I know I-I am! I'm hun-hun-hungry for pizz-zza!" she added, smiling with her teeth. Freddy jolted as he turned to face Chica who stood to the left of him. "B-but Chica! You are always hungry for pi-pipi-zzzzzz-zza!" he pointed out in his deep voice.

Chica giggled an awkward, metallic sounding giggle. "I know, I can't help it! Pizza taste's s-s-so goo-oo-dd."

Bonnie turned to look at Chica, moving one hand over his guitar. "You-you-you should be careful not to-not to-not to eat too much pizza, Chica, or you w-w-will get a tum-m-tum-You will get a tummy ache!" the purple bunny's head twitched like he was having a seizure and sapazed for a moment before straightening up again.

"You should eat more car-car-carrots, like me! I l-l-love carr-rrots!" he said, laughing.

After a couple minutes of looking around and listening to Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica talk to their small audience, the four teens and adult decided to leave Freddy and his gang and do other things in the park. Ethan looked down at his black watch with red spiders on it and sighed. "Allright, it's 3:34, you guys have till midnight when the park closes, and I start my night shift. I'll be around, but I suggest you call mom, ok Jack?" Ethan said as he looked at his younger brother.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'll call her, don't worry about it. They have phones around here," he said as he waved his finger around, gesturing to the whole park. Ethan nodded. "Allright. I'll meet you guys later, see ya," he said as he left. The teens watched him leave till he was out of their perspective.

Jack turned to his friends and clapped his hands together. "Allright! What do you ladies and gents want to do first? Go to the arcade? eat pizza? ride a couple rides?" he asked, giving the short list of options. Mary grinned excitedly. "Let's ride some rides!" she said, fidgeting like a little kid. Gwen nodded. "Yeah! I want to ride Foxy's roller coasters!" she said with the same enthusiasm as Mary's.

Jack turned his head to Mike with his hands on his hips. "Mike? rides?" he asked. Mike smiled a small smile. "Yeah! Let's ride some rides!" he said, trying to sound as excited as the girls. Jack grinned. "Allright! let's go!" he said as he led the way, stopping only once to take a look at the map on the sign just outside Freddy's Funland.

Just as they filed out of the land one by one, Mike turned one last time to look at the three oversized robot animals on stage. They moved around, smiling and twitching. Mike sighed and turned back to catch up with his friends. Just as he turned around, Freddy's focus turned to Mike and his eyes went black, with only two white glowing dots in the center. His head twitched to the side.

"...Escape...N-no escape...M-Mike Schmidt..." Freddy said in a low voice as he glitched.

...


	7. Chapter 7: Midnight

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 7: Midnight

...

The kids waited in line for an hour for Foxy's Flying Dutchman. Mike stared up at the metal, snake-like roller coaster that curved and twisted around in the air above them, held up by strong metal supports, making it look like an elongated black and red spider. Above them, multiple screens were seen with an animated Foxy repeating the safety rules over and over in his pirate voice. Jack soon began mimicking the words just as Foxy spoke.

"Arr! and remember ye landlubbers, keep yer hands, arms, feet and hooks inside the ride at all times! And have fun!" Jack said with Foxy in unison. The girls laughed. Mike smiled and laughed as well, almost forgetting where he was. He had forgotten about looking around for the yellow Freddy and was actually having a good time. He added in his opinions to Jack's comments about certain movies that came out in the theaters, and which car was the coolest. And when Jack wasn't looking, he would look over to Mary, who was talking to Gwen about girl stuff.

Mike smiled when she laughed about something that happened to her the other day. He felt his heart beating heavily for her. He wished he could sum up the courage to ask her out, but he didn't want to do it in front of Jack and Gwen. He needed to get her alone with him somewhere, so he could ask. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, loverboy, the line moved," Jack said, smirking. Mike felt his cheeks burn as he stared at his raven haired friend in shock. He quickly rushed over to where Jack was while the girls lingered behind, chattering away.

"Jack! don't call me that!" Mike hissed. Jack threw back his head and laughed a light laugh. "Hey man, I was only playing, and besides, they can't hear us anyway. They are too absorbed in their gossiping," he said as he ruffled Mike's reddish brown hair. Mike gave Jack a shove. Jack laughed and shoved Mike back. "Boys! stop flirting and pay attention!" Gwen said to them, making them stop.

Once the line moved again, they began talking about the girls behind them. "So, why don't you ask Mary out? I'm sure she would say yes," Jack said. Mike looked down at his feet. Jack gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll be ready to ask her, its one of the reasons why I asked Gwen to ask her to come along," he said. Mike felt his face burn. He pretended to not be surprised and looked straight ahead at the area where everyone was getting strapped into the ride.

Soon, they were next in line, and were getting ready to be strapped in. Mike sat next to Mary while Jack and Gwen sat next to each other in front of them. Mary breathed heavily with a huge nervous smile on her face. "Wow, I have never rode on a roller coaster in a long time...especially this one..." she said. Mike nodded. "Y-yeah...me neither...I was...too young to go on when...I last...came here," he stuttered in his voice, also trying to think straight and not say anything stupid.

Mary yelped when the ride jolted and began to move. Mike felt his heart race as he smiled. The train of cars gradually clicked as it gradually escalated upward. Once they got to the top, they began to pick up speed and shot downward. Mary screamed and grabbed his left hand. Mike stopped screaming and felt his whole body warm up from her touch. His eyes were wide, and felt as though time had stopped all around him.

He slowly turned his head to Mary who had her mouth open, her hand squeezing his in fear and excitement. He smiled a shy smile to her and turned back as the train of cars curved right, then left, then arched backwards. Mike felt the blood rush to his head and felt sick for a minute, but then the feeling left him once they came back down and were upright.

The ride was over in a minute and a half and gradually screeched to a halt. Mary laughed. Her hair was a mess, but she didn't care. "Wow! that was so much fun! My heart is pounding!" she pointed out. Mike didn't say anything. Mary turned to him and was about to ask what was wrong, but then realized that she was holding his hand. Her eyes widened and she quickly let go and looked away. In that split second, Mike saw her face turn a shade of red.

Jack whooped in front of them and turned his head. "That was awesome!" he said excitedly. Mike and Mary smiled a small smile to him. Blushing madly in embarrassment. Mike hoped Jack didn't see Mary holding his hand. He looked down and could still feel her touch.

...

After the ride they decided to go to the food court and eat a late lunch. The four sat at the food court under an umbrella. Jack, Gwen and Mike talked with their drinks in their hands while they waited for Mary to come back. Gwen and Jack ordered a blueberry pie and were waiting for it to be made. Mike didn't feel like ordering anything and just got himself a drink. The line for the food court was insanely long, and the prices for the food was not what Mike was willing to pay for. Mary on the other hand, thought differently.

Mary made her way around the crowded tables and came up to the table her friends sat at. "Hey guys. Man I thought I would never make it out alive," she joked as she placed her tray down and sat next to Mike. She had bought herself a small pizza, icecream, and a soft drink. Gwen smirked. "Are you going to still be hungry for what you wanted to buy in the first place?"

Mary grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it as she nodded her head to Gwen. "Yes, I will. I have been waiting to come back here for a long time," she said as she grabbed her drink with Freddy Fazbear heads decorated all over it and took a sip. "So I could buy the jumbo chocolate covered marshmallow Freddy head," she finished and began to eat.

Jack got up and pointed to the window where him and Gwen ordered their pie. "I think our pie is ready, I'll be back," he said and left. Mike drank, watching the girls chatter amongst themselves about Jack. Gwen loved talking about Jack and how he was so funny and nice to her. Mike began to wonder if Mary ever talked about him behind his back. On top of that...Did she like him? What was she thinking then she held his hand? Mike blushed and looked away when Mary looked over at him and pretended to be distracted by something else.

Jack came back minutes later with the small slice of blueberry pie in a tin plate, fresh out of the oven. He set it down and gave Gwen a fork. She thanked him and they both dug into it. The four were quiet for a while as the sounds of random conversations blended together around them.

Children screamed and fussed as they were forced to eat something their parents bought for them to eat. Teens gossiped about other teens at their high schools of cheating on "so-and-so's" boyfriend and other random things. Balloons with Freddy's head were seen occasionally leaving the tiny hands of an infant in a stroller and ascending up to the clouds above.

Soon, Gwen and Jack were done with their pie and placed their metal forks down into the tin and leaned back in their seats. Jack smiled and sighed. "They make the best pies here. I loved it when my grandparents took me. We always bought a slice of blueberry pie to eat," he explained as he rubbed his stomach. Mary finished her food and pulled out her purse to count how much money she had left. Mike stayed quiet and drank his drink from a straw.

After a while, Gwen decided to speak, adding to the random buzz of chatter. "So, which out of the characters is your favorite?" she asked. Mike lifted his head up and looked at each of his friends. Jack and Mary did the same before looking at Gwen, who smoothed out her purple and white dress and adjusted her red bow tie.

They all knew which characters Gwen was talking about. Of course, they all had grown up knowing Freddy and his pals from the very short lived kid's t'v show: Freddy Fredbear and Friends. It was always on at three, right after preschool, and they would all sit down to watch it in their own homes. On top of that, their parents would have taken them at least once or twice to the old pizzeria before it became the theme park it was today.

All four of them remembered seeing the characters up on the stage playing songs while the kids played the arcade games. To them, it was their most cherished childhood memory. Now that they were older, it was baby stuff, but they still loved the characters, and now that since it was a theme park, it was something that suited them and their age.

Mike lowered his head back down, not wanting to answer. He didn't want to talk about the characters. He just wanted the day to end soon so he could just go home. Seeing the animatronics on stage was enough excitement in one day for him. His heart began to hurt again as he stared down at his drink and blew bubbles into it with his straw.

Mary decided to start first. She took a sip of her drink before answering. "My favorite out of all of them is Chica, because she loves to eat, just like me," Mary giggled. I remembered my mom telling me that I would cluck like a chicken after watching Chica on T.V.," she giggled again, but everyone saw her face turn a shade of red.

Gwen smiled. "I of course love Bonnie because I love bunnies, and purple is my favorite color," she explained. Jack nodded. "I always liked Foxy because he's a pirate! and I loved dressing up as a pirate for Halloween," he said. Gwen smiled. "I remember you came to my house dressed as a pirate one time," she said. Jack felt his face burn.

Gwen noticed and continued. "I answered the door, and you were too scared to come up to get your candy," she added, laughing. Jack tried covering his embarrassment and straightened up. "I was not scared. I was just not feeling well. I ate too much candy on the way to your house," he said, looking away. Then he tried turning the attention away to Mike, who was looking down at his drink silently.

Mike looked up, snapping out of his thoughts when he heard Jack's voice. "Which one is your favorite, Mike?" Jack asked. Mike didn't say anything. Instead, he sipped out of his jumbo Freddy Fazbear cup and silently shook his head. Gwen and Mary exchanged glances then went quiet as they drank their drinks. Jack stared at his silent friend, then decided to break the awkward silence amongst them.

"So, what ride should we go on next?" he asked. Gwen pulled out the map, then shook her head. "I'm afraid that's all the rides there is. These signs say the rides are closed," she said. Jack looked down at the map with her. Then he pointed at a small drawn picture of a water ride in Foxy's Pirateland. "How about this one?" he asked. Gwen shook her head. "They closed it down because of the money loss," she pointed out. Jack's eyes narrowed and looked for more rides.

After a couple times, he finally found one. "Bonnie's Bumper cars," he said. Gwen smiled. "It doesn't say its closed," she said. Jack turned to Mary and Mike excitedly. "Bumper cars?" he asked. Mary jumped up excitedly. "Yes!" she said with her arms up over her head. Mike smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, let's ride the bumper cars!," he said. Jack grinned. "Cool! lets go!"

With that, they all got up, threw away their trash and made their way to Bonnie's land where the bumper cars waited.

...

After going on the bumper cars three times, waiting in line for Mary's chocolate marshmallow dipped Freddy head, watching the parade on the Main street, as well as the fireworks, the sun had left and darkness was taking over the sky with silver stars. The lights in the park came on, keeping the place lit and awake for the guests. Jack checked his watch. "It's a half an hour till ten guys," he told them. Mary shrugged. "My mom says I can stay till the park closes. Since its Saturday," she said as they walked down the street.

Gwen nodded. "Me too. My dad says its allright," she said as she looked around. Mike took a deep breath and exhaled. The day was not bad. He didn't see the yellow Freddy around anywhere. A couple times he had forgotten about him completely. He actually had fun at the park, and he didn't mind staying for a couple more hours. Jack grinned. "Awesome! What about you Mike? can you stay till Midnight?" Jack asked.

Mike looked over at Jack and nodded. "Sure, I can stay up till then," he said. "Just give me a couple bags of candy from the store and I'll stay up all night," he added, getting a couple laughs from Gwen and Mary. Jack blinked, then a huge grin seemed to spread across his face. His eye twinkling in the light of the lampposts near them. "Not a bad idea," he said.

Just then, his ideas were interrupted when Mary squealed and stopped in the middle of the street. "Gwen look! Bonnie ears!" she said excitedly as she pointed over to one of the shop windows. Gwen's eyes looked to where Mary was pointing and gasped. There in the store window was a small mannequin wearing a Bonnie shirt, and a pair of purple, furry bunny ears attached to a headband. The girls instantly rushed to the shop and ran through the doors to purchase the item. The boys were quiet for a while. After a couple minutes, Jack turned to Mike.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack asked. Mike looked up at Jack and pushed his red and brown bangs from his eyes. "Yeah?" he asked. Jack came up to Mike, staring into his eyes. Mike stared back. He wasn't joking, he was serious. "What was wrong with you earlier? You were acting very... strange when we came to the park," Jack pointed out. Mike felt his heart thump heavily against his ribcage. He hesitated as he adverted his eyes from Jack's and looked down the street to the heart of the park.

"Jack I...the reason I was acting weird was because...I didn't want to go to the park..." Mike finally said. Jack gave him a look. "You didn't want to go to the park?" he asked. Mike nodded. "Why?" Jack asked again. Mike hesitated. "I was afraid..." he finally said, wincing. Jack's mouth cracked into a small smile. Mike could see Jack trying to surpress a laugh. "Why would you be afraid of a park? there's nothing scary here. The only scary thing is Chica's cupcake with the eyes. That thing always gave me nightmares when I was little," Jack laughed.

Mike narrowed his eyes a bit at Jack. "This is why I didn't want to tell you...I knew you'd laugh and make fun of me," he snarled. Jack finally calmed down and looked back at Mike. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at myself for being afraid of that stupid cupcake." Mike raised an eyebrow. Jack crossed his heart. "Honest! I wasn't laughing at you! You are my friend!" he said. Mike stopped glaring at Jack and looked down. The two were quiet for a moment. All around them families walked past them and chattered excitedly about the fireworks. Then Jack spoke up.

"So...why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you were afraid? You know you can trust me with anything. I kept the secret that you have a crush on Mary. You kept my secret about breaking into Gwen's house that one summer night to leave her a secret bouquet of flowers...we trust each other," Jack said.

Mike was quiet for a moment, then he looked away again. "Yeah, but...this is different..." he said. Jack blinked in confusion. "Different? How is being scared of a park different?" he asked. Mike looked back up to his friend. This was it. The truth. He opened his mouth.

"I-" "There you guys are!" Mary said as she came up to them. Mike instantly closed his mouth and looked at Mary. Jack turned to Mary as well and looked at her. Mary smiled and pointed behind her. "Gwen bought bunny ears!" she said giggling. Gwen came walking across the street to them. She wore her purple Bonnie ears that matched well with her outfit.

Jack smiled and came up to her. "Nice ears. You want me to buy you a carrot too?" he said as he touched them. Gwen smiled and lightly smacked him with them. Jack laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look very cute with them," he complimented. Gwen blushed and lightly toughed the band on the side of her head.

Just then Jack's watch beeped and he looked down at it. "It's officially ten you guys. Want to do anything else?" he asked. Mike pulled out his copy of the map from his back pocket and looked down at it. "I wish everything wasn't broken, I would have loved to have gone on a couple rides on here," he said. Gwen came up next to him. "They don't say they are broken, just closed. I'm sure its because of what Ethan said about the park having problems with the animatronics and one of them attacking a guest..." she took a second before continuing. "The park is closing down their attractions because of less guests coming to pay, leaving them to close down rides on a tight budget," she explained. Jack crossed his arms and huffed. "That sucks. I liked riding the rides in Foxy's Pirateland...like that one water ride...what's it called. The Sea Serpent? That one was cool!"

Gwen sighed. "Sorry, Jack. It's what happens..."

Jack uncrossed his arms and sighed angrily. Pouting like a toddler. Mike decided to change the subject by trying to find something they hadn't done yet in the park. His eyes landed on Bonnie's land with the arcade building. He looked up at his friends. "Hey, how about the arcade? We haven't been there," he piped up. Jack, Mary and Gwen looked at him, then smiled.

"Yeah! I've got enough money left. We can play a couple games," Gwen said. Mary nodded with a huge grin on her face. "I love that idea! Let's go!" she said. Jack's sour expression changed back to his happy-go-lucky self. "Great idea, Mike! Come on!" with that, Jack led the way to Bonnie's land to the arcade building.

...

The hours went by fast as the kids played game after game in the arcade room. Inside it was dark, except for the colorful lights that flashed above them, and from each arcade game. The place was loud with random music playing from the speakers and the games, enticing kids to waste their coins on them. Kids pushed and bustled through the dark place to each game that was available, or was being watched as one kid played on stop, trying to beat the top score.

Gwen played against other girls in a dance game, while Mike and Jack went against each other in all the NASCAR race games. Mike and Jack laughed as they tried throwing each other off course. Mike was so absorbed into the pixelated graphics and exploding cars, he didn't notice Mary come up next to him.

"Um, Mike? Can you help me with something?" she asked him, causing Mike to crash. Mike blinked and turned, finally seeing Mary next to him. Mike instantly felt warm inside the arcade room. He turned his head to Jack, who gave him a smile. Then he nudged him. "Go on, I'll find another person to beat," he joked. Mike nodded, and turned back to Mary.

"Um...sure. Wh-what is it?" he asked, getting out of the fake car seat. Mary motioned her hand to follow her. "Follow me," she said, turning around. Mike followed her. They both zig-zagged around teenagers, and arcades till they were on the other side of the room. Mary pointed at the claw machine in the corner.

"Can you win me a Chica plushie from the claw machine, please?" she asked.

Mike stared inside the claw machine. Inside, behind the glass, were various plushies of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica. There were more Freddy's then the others. Mike scanned the plushies till he found one Chica that didn't look too hard to grab with the claw. "Sure. I can get that for you," he said as he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist. He pushed the coins through the slot, thus activating the game that had probably not been played in months.

Mike moved the control stick around, controlling the claw, the claw hovered over the desired plushie. Mike pushed the button at the top. The claw went down and nipped at Chica's head, then came back up, empty. Mike cursed under his breath and tried again. The second time was a fail as well. Finally, Mike got the claw to grab ahold of Chica's beak and pull her further out from the other plushies. Once his coins ran out, he pushed in a couple more.

"Don't worry, I almost got it," Mike assured Mary. Mary's fingers clutched her green rose pin on her red scarf nervously as she watched Mike. Mike felt sweat trickle down his brow. He quickly wiped it away and pressed the start button again. Instantly the claw machine was activated once again and ready to beat the player. The music became muffled against his ears as he concentrated on the yellow chicken. Chica's wide purple eyes stared back at him.

Mike moved the control stick around. His other hand hovering over the button to drop the claw. He calculated the drop, then pushed the button. The claw fell. Miss. Mike cursed under his breath and watched the claw climb back up to the top and move. He had two more chances. He waited till he was able to move again and moved it back over to Chica. His hand pushed the button.

Miss.

Mike gritted his teeth angrily and watched one last time as the claw went back up like a spider and ran back along its track to the other side. Mike felt more sweat run down the side of his head as he gripped the control stick angrily. He needed to win this plushie for Mary. He couldn't look like a loser in front of her. The claw moved once more. His last chance.

Mike moved the claw back once again over the Chica plushie. Mike glared at the chicken. The stuffed yellow chick stared back. The claw dangled over the plushie. Waiting. Then Mike pushed the button again. The claw opened and wrapped its metal fingers around the stuffed animal. Target hit. Mike jumped back and whooped as he punched the air with his fists. "Yes! I got it!" he shouted happily. Mary smiled and jumped up and down excitedly as well. "Yay! you did it Mike!" she cheered.

Mike watched as the claw lifted the plushie and moved it over to the small opening where it was to be dropped. Once the claw dropped it, Mike retrieved it from the small container. He turned and handed the plushie to Mary. "Here you go, Mary," he said. Mary smiled as she accepted it. Her eyes gazed up at Mike. Mike stared down at her, smiling nervously.

"Thank you, Mike," she said softly to where it was barely heard from the music and teens. Mike watched her as she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Mike blushed when he felt her lips touch his freckled skin. His heart pumped so loud in his ears, he was afraid it was going to explode. When Mary pulled away, Mike touched where she kissed him and laughed a nervous, happy laugh. Mary smiled, blushing madly up at him. Mike grinned at her, feeling like an idiot.

Just then, their moment was interrupted when the lights came on and the music stopped. A heavy set man in a striped white and brown uniform stood at the exit with a microphone in his hands. "Allright, kids, it's midnight. Closing time. Everyone make their way to the exits," he told them, his voice booming over the speakers. The kids groaned as they picked up their belongings and prizes and made their way to the exits. Mike and Mary found Gwen and Jack, then they all followed with the herd of teens to outside.

Jack, Mary, Mike and Gwen moved to outside, where the pale moon floated above them. The cold night air felt good against their warm skin from being inside the hot arcade building as they walked down the street. "This was such a fun day," Gwen said, smiling. Mary hugged her Chica plushie. "Yes, it was," she said as her eyes flickered over to Mike. Mike blushed and hid his eyes behind his thick bangs.

Jack smirked and nodded in agreement, but something in his eyes thought of something more. Just then, Gwen began to slow down a bit. "Hold on guys I need to sit down for a moment," she said as she sat down at one of the benches. The others sat down with her on the brown, wooden bench under a light post. Gwen sighed as she rubbed her sore feet. "Man, if I owned this place, I would stay here forever," she said as she looked around the park as kids and adults walked past them.

Mary nodded. "Me too. I would ride every ride and eat all the candy in the store," she laughed. Mike laughed with her. "Yeah, that would be awesome," he added. Jack grinned at his friends. "What if we can?" he asked his friends. The two girls and Mike turned their heads to the dark haired boy. Before Mike could ask his friend what he was talking about, a pair of hands touched his shoulders from behind.

"Ahh!" Mike screamed, causing Mary to scream. The four quickly jumped off the bench and spun around. "Ethan!" cried Jack in surprise. The Gothic adult placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell are you four still doing here? It's closing time!" said Ethan as he looked down at them. He wore a dark blue cap with the words _Security_ on it over his dyed red hair. He wore a dark blue zipped up jacket with matching dark blue pants. On the right of his jacket was a gold badge with his name on it. Around his waist he wore a belt with a flashlight attached to it, and his identification card. His dark eyeliner and black fingernails were gone, making Ethan look almost like a normal human being.

Jack hesitated. "Um...we..." he started. Then Gwen jumped in. "My feet were hurting and I needed to sit down to rest for a bit," she said as she pointed down at her knee high black boots. Ethan stared down at her boots and grunted. "Allright, but you guys better leave the park soon, or you'll get locked up in here. I don't want to get in trouble on my first day with you four stuck in here," he said.

Jack smirked. "Yeah, being stuck in here with you would be a nightmare!" he laughed, receiving a punch in the arm. Jack rubbed his arm and glared at his older brother. Ethan smirked. "Actually, it's the other way around, dork," he said. Jack snarled, then changed the subject. "So, where is your office? can we see it?" he asked. Ethan hesitated for a moment. "Will you promise to leave once I show you?" he asked. Jack placed his arm up. "Scout's honor," he said. Ethan rolled his eyes. "You said that last time, and you got us both into trouble with mom having to bail us out of the mall's jail," he said firmly.

Jack sighed and flopped his arm back to his side. "Are you going to keep bringing that story up? I said I was sorry!" Ethan crossed his arms. "Sorry doesn't make things better, asshat," Ethan said angrily. Jack crossed his arms as well and huffed. "Are you going to show us your office room or not?" he asked. Ethan threw his arms down and sighed. "Fine...Follow me," he said sighing as he led the way. The four kids followed after him.

They walked the opposite direction from the exit and across the cobblestones to the huge clock tower. It didn't look like any normal clocktower. It looked more like a asymmetrical castle with mismatched shapes and patterns. It was a strange looking building that had every shape in certain patterns and colors, with doors that opened and closed, it jutted out in some places, making it look off set, like something from Alice in Wonderland. It was a strange piece of construction, but all the same, fitted well in Freddy Fazbearland.

Above, the Marionette loomed over the huge face of the whimsical clock. It had its striped arms spread open as it smiled, looking out over the park as the miniature Freddy and his pals played the strange, eerie mechanical tune of Ouverture from Carmen as they circled around. The clocktower chimed twelve times. Midnight.

The four followed Ethan around a couple trimmed green bushes and shrubs along a small pathway to the base of the huge clock tower. At the base, was a square opening. They followed him inside down a small shaft where they had to lower their heads. Inside was pitch black.

Ethan pulled out his flashlight and turned it on, pointing it ahead of him. The kids followed right behind, going deeper into the clock tower. Inside, cogs and gears cranked and clicked above them. Soon they came upon a metal door where a card slot waited next to it. Ethan pulled out his card and swiped it downward in the slot. Green lights blinked and the door slid up with a loud metallic noise. They went inside The place opened up into a small cramped room with a naked lightbulb flickering above. Inside the small room was an old office chair, a wastebasket with crumpled up papers inside, and a cluttered desk.

On the desk had an old phone, a bunch of staked papers, little miniature Freddy, Bonnie and Chica bobble heads, extra Freddy Fazbear heads, empty drinking cups, a broken Bonnie guitar, a stapler, a replica of Chica's cupcake with eyes, and a rusty old fan that kept the air flowing in the stuffy room. On the walls it was covered in old newpaper clippings about the park, pictures of Freddy and the other animal robots drawn in crayon by kids, and photographs of recent workers from the past standing next to the Freddy animatronic in black and white.

"Here it is. My fortress for the next six, crappy hours," Ethan said as he turned off the flashlight and set it down on the cluttered desk. A couple loose papers fell in the process. Mike bent down to pick them up, but as he did, he saw something glowing on the old office chair. He turned it around and looked down. On the cushion of the office chair was a small black screen with a wire connected to it that snaked down from the chair and into the wall. On the screen had multiple little boxes. They fizzed and blacked out a couple times before they cleared. They were little screens showing parts of the park.

"What's this?" asked Mike as he picked up the thick, heavy tablet from the chair and showed Ethan. Ethan turned to Mike and grabbed it from him. "This is what I use to watch the security cameras. I watch them to see if any idiots decide to come into the park and steal something or whatever." He sighed and shook it a bit. "Though this thing is a piece of shit. The cameras and wires are so old, it's hard to see what the hell is going on! My boss told me that its old technology and that I need to use my _gut instincts_," he sighed as he slumped into the chair and tossed the tablet onto the desk, causing more papers to fall.

Gwen nodded as she yawned and leaned against the wall. Her back accidently hit one of the buttons on the wall, causing the metal door to close. Gwen shrieked from the noise, causing everyone else to jump. Ethan took a minute to calm his racing heart.

"I also need to be aware of my door. My boss says that since we are on a tight budget, the power is something I need to be careful about," Ethan explained as he got up and pushed the button again, causing the door to open. "I don't really know why I really need to have my door closed. I mean its not like anyone knows I'm here...well, except for you four and my boss," he pointed out.

Jack looked around the room. "Kind of a waste of time I think. And for what? a dollar an hour?" he said as he turned the office chair one hundred and eighty degrees around. Ethan gave his younger brother a glare. "It's three dollars and fifty cents an hour thank you very much," Ethan spat back.

Just then the phone rang, causing everyone to jump in alarm again. "Son of a-" started Ethan, but was interrupted when the phone rang again. The five all stared at the desk where the phone sat under a couple papers. It was an old rust colored phone with a couple buttons on the surface of the machine. It rang again. Jack looked at his older brother, who was not making a move to reach out and answer it.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" asked Jack. Ethan shook his head. "It's just a recording of some guy. My boss says that I have to listen to him so I know how to do my job. I don't know why I need to be told how to sit on my ass and watch the cameras... but whatever," he said as he sat back down in the office chair and waited.

_"Uhh, hello? heeeeeello? Hello!?"_ the voice said in the phone. The kids blinked in surprise and listened. _"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night...Um...I actually worked in that office before you...I'm actually finishing up my last week as a matter of fact...so, just to tell you it can be a little overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you...there's nothing to worry about...you'll do fine! So...l-lets get you started on you first day, ok?" _

"This is boring," Jack finally said between the pause. "Come on, guys, let's leave Ethan to do his boring job," he said as he walked out of the office. The kids hesitated, but said goodbye to Ethan and good luck on his first night.

"Call mom so she can pick you guys up," Ethan called to Jack as he leaned back in the office chair and swiveled around in it. Jack turned his head to look over his shoulder to his older brother and waved. "Yeah I will," he said. Ethan nodded, then waved goodbye to them as the phone guy continued to talk. Ethan picked up the small tablet and flipped to each camera angle on the screen.

Just as the kids came out of the small vent from the clocktower, there was no one in sight. They stood alone at the base of the clocktower. The park was dead silent. No other human souls in sight...besides them.

Jack turned around and gave his friends a mischievous grin. "The park is ours."

The three stopped dead in their tracks and looked at Jack. Gwen gave her boyfriend a confused look. "What are you saying, Jack?" she asked, her Bonnie ears drooping. Jack moved his hands out next to him. "You heard what I said: The park is ours!Think about it. Everyone is gone. No adults. Just rides, games, candy and fun!"

"But, what about Ethan? He's going to be pissed if he finds out we are still here," Mary pointed out, hugging her Chica plushie in her arms.

Jack threw back his head and laughed. "I am not afraid of my older brother. Also, did you see that security tablet thing? it's at least a hundred years old! Ethan could barely make out anything on it!" he pointed out. The three exchanged glances. Jack threw his arms out again.

"Come on! We are living every kids dream here! Being able to stay and do whatever we want! Nothing is here to stop us! We will be out before my brother know! Come on! Let's go!" he said as he began to walk down the street. Mike, Mary and Gwen exchanged silent glances, then their faces all cracked a small smile.

Jack was right. There was nowhere in sight. Bad cameras, night, candy, rides. It _was _the dream every kid wanted. With that the three whooped and screamed excitedly as they ran to catch up with Jack and go off to do whatever they wanted in the park. Above them, the lamps flickered on and off, struggling to keep the streets lit. Everywhere else was enveloped in darkness...

...


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 8: Shadows

...

Jack stood on a platform near an empty line that snaked back and forth in chains. A sign hung from the chains saying_ Closed_, but Jack and his friends ignored it as they entered into the ride. The dark haired teen looked around on the main controls that activated the Sea Serpent ride in Foxy's land. "How the hell do you turn this thing on?" he asked himself in a low voice. Gwen came up next to him. She smoothed out her purple dress and adjusted her furry bunny ears on her head before looking at what her boyfriend was looking at.

"There are a couple instructions right here she said as she pointed to a sticker on the top of the controls. Jack stared at them. "Oh..." he said. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Men and directions," she muttered, then read the sticker. "Says we need a key," she said. Jack looked around. "Here's the place we put the key in," he said, pointing to a red round circle with a key slot. "But no key," he added. "Where are we going to find the key?" he asked outloud.

Gwen found the key hanging from a hook above and gave it to him. "I think you need this," she said. Jack smiled and accepted it, smiling. "Thank you, my dear," then placed it into the slot. Instantly the lights came on and the sound of water filled the kids ears. Mike and Mary were already sitting in the fake Viking ship that took them through the ride.

Gwen and Jack quickly ran and jumped into the ship just as it began to move. The Viking ship picked up speed, slicing through the cold waters as it went through the tunnel inside, enveloping them into darkness. The ride was made to look like one of Norway's jagged, sharp mountains, sprinkled with fake snow and surrounded by water. They raced through inside the silver glazed mountain, seeing glowing fake diamonds and crystals changing colors as they zipped by it.

Suddenly they heard a loud roar through the mountain. Mary yelped and grabbed Mike's arm. Mike blushed but pretended not to notice as he felt the wind hit his face in the darkness. Just then they came up to a curve and rode down. Jack whooped and threw his hands up. Just then they came around the bend and met face to face with the sea serpent itself. Half out of the water and the color of sea foam green. The lights shining on it helped the kids see the creature in the ink black.

The Sea serpent was seen opening and closing its mechanical mouth. Steam poured out of its nostrils as its red glowing eyes pierced into theirs. Gold coins doubloons and parts of a fake Viking ship, destroyed were seen near the sea serpent. Mary shrieked at the sight of the huge robotic serpent and gripped Mike's arm tighter as they flashed by it, getting sprayed in the process by water.

Then their Viking ship began to climb upward. The gears and mechanical parts inside clicking and cranking as it pulled the fake Viking ship up, and up, and up. When they got to the top, they were able to see out over the park. The whole place was swallowed in darkness. Only the mountain of the Sea Serpent ride was alive, like a beacon at the edge of a dark sea. Then their Viking ship tilted straight downward and plummeted down to the icy waters below. The kids screamed as they threw their hands up and raced downward at top speed.

Their clothes got damp from the splash as they straightened back up and zipped through the water and around the mountain back to the front. If it were daytime, and the ride wasn't closed down, the lines would be packed with teens. Instead, the lines were bare, cut off by chains so kids wouldn't think of entering.

The four jumped out, whooping and hollering excitedly. "Aw man that was fun!" Jack said excitedly. Mike laughed and raised his fist into the air. "Let's ride it again!" he said. Jack grinned. "You read my mind." With that, the four jumped back into the fake Viking ship and rode the ride again.

After the ride was done, they were cold and wet. They got out and half skipped, half jogged down the empty cobblestone streets, filled with shadows from the trees and snack stands. Jack kept the key, which worked for every ride. He activated the rides, letting their lights and music play. Bringing them to life. Mary and Gwen danced to the music that filled the night air. Laughing and twirling as the men followed behind, watching.

Then Mary stopped when she spotted the carousel. It stood in the middle of Freddy's Funland, dark with shadows, discarded and full of dust. It's animals consisted of light brown bears, yellow chicks, and red foxes. Confetti, fake streamers, plastic balloons, and huge presents wrapped in huge bright colorful bows surrounded the gray carousel, giving it a birthday theme.

"Activate that ride!" Mary said excitedly. Jack looked at the carousel and went up to the control box. He placed the key into the slot and turned it, then pushed the button. Instantly the colorful blue, red, green and yellow lights blinked on and the music came on as the plastic animals began to slowly circle around. Mary stared up at the carousel in awe as she clapped her hands.

The music played a playful version of Ride of the Valkries as Mary jumped on to the back of one of the yellow chick and rode around. Gwen jumped on the rotating platform as well and gripped one of the gold poles wrapped in sky blue ribbon. She waved for the boys to join. Jack and Mike grabbed one of the poles and jumped on, holding on. Lights and colors blurred around in their vision as they spun around. Mike leaned his head back, feeling the wind in his hair.

Gradually, the ride slowed to a stop. Mary, Gwen, Jack and Mike laughed and grinned at each other. "This is so awesome!" Gwen said as she jumped off and touched one of the gold poles of the carousel. Mary grinned as she jumped off her plastic yellow steed. The boys jumped off as well. The kids went off down the street to find another ride to turn on and ride. The carousel's music stopped playing, but suddenly a different sound of music began to play.

The music was eerie and made soft, mechanical clinks; playing the tune of "My Grandfather's Clock." The kids stopped dead in their tracks and exchanged glances. "What is that...?" asked Jack as he looked at his friends. Gwen lifted her head up and listened. "I...I don't know...but it sounds creepy," she said. Mary pointed outside of Freddy's Funland. "It's coming from over there," she said, pointing down the road that lead to Main Street.

Mike stuffed his hands into his pockets and felt the container for his medicine. He was starting to freak out again. "L-let's just ignore it," he said. Jack turned to Mike. "Aw come on Mike, it's just music. It's probably just one of the arcade games still on or something. Let's go check it out!" he said as he began to walk out of Freddy's realm. Gwen followed. Mary hesitated, then turned to Mike.

"Come on, Mike," she said. Mike felt her hand clasp his own. Mike stared down and started to sweat. His legs began to move when she gently pulled him along. As they began to walk, Mary began to blush and gradually let go of his hand, walking a little faster. Mike returned his hand back into his pockets as he walked behind her. He smiled as he looked away, feeling stupid. He wiped the built up sweat from his hand on the side of his jeans. Just as he did, his eyes flickered to the right. His smile disappeared as he slowed down when he noticed the stage with the animatronics.

The stage was shadowed in darkness from the paper white moon that hung above. The emerald green pine trees rustled gently in the icy breeze as it passed by. Mike stared at the stage. Something didn't feel right. Why was that? He came up closer to it. Mary stopped and turned. "Mike?" she asked. Mike waved her off. "I'll...be there in a minute," he said. Mary stared at him, then turned nervously back to where Jack and Gwen were. They had already left Freddy's realm and were walking down the cobblestone street, hand in hand. Mary hesitated. She didn't want to leave Mike alone.

She turned back to Mike. "Mike," she called to him, fumbling with her green rose pin nervously. Mike didn't hear her as he stared at the stage. It was very dark, almost like it was creating its own dark void. He stared at the animatronics that stayed half hidden in their shadows. Frozen in place. Asleep. Freddy in the middle...Chica to his left... and Bonnie-

Mike nearly jumped out of his own skin. Bonnie wasn't on the stage. "B-Bonnie," he was able to force out of his mouth. He took a couple steps back in alarm. How was this possible? Where was the purple rabbit? Mike's breath quickened in panic. Bonnie couldn't have just got down off the stage and walk away...could he? Mike didn't want to start jumping to conclusions.

How would Bonnie move in the first place? He was turned off. He couldn't move without power or being turned on...On top of that, he was a robot. Robots don't have a mind of their own to be able to move wherever and whenever they pleased.

Freddy and Chica still remained on the stage. Their heads were down and remained frozen in their spots; deep in silent slumber. Their fake, matted furs shined silver in the moonlight; shadowing their sleeping faces. The faint music had stopped, causing the whole place to go dead quiet in the land of shadows. Gooseflesh crawled up and down Mike's arms.

Mary watched Mike take a couple more steps back from the stage. She called his name again. "Mike?" she asked, slowly coming up to him. Mike still didn't hear her. "Mike?" she asked again, then touched his shoulder. Mike screamed and jumped away from her, causing her to scream as well. "Mike! What's wrong? You are starting to scare me!" Mary said. Mike looked at Mary in the flickering lamplight and moonlight.

His hazel eyes were filled with fear, and his heart raced fast inside his chest. He tried calming down, but couldn't seem to. Something was wrong, but he didn't know how to explain it to Mary. "M-Mary I-" he started. Just then, Mike felt a hand touch his shoulder again, but this time it wasn't Mary. He screamed and quickly jumped away and spun around. Mary screamed as well, dropping her Chica plushie.

"Woah! Hey! Calm down Mikey! It's just me," said Jack as he placed his hands up in self defense. Mike breathed heavily. He turned to Mary and saw she dropped her Chica plushie. He picked it up for her and gave it back to her before turning back to Jack. His heart beating so loud and hard, it hurt. He clutched his chest, trying to slow it down. His breath was seen in the chilly, cold midnight air

"You gave me a heart attack!" Mike said with a mix of anger in it. Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, Mike. I was just trying to find you and Mary. Me and Gwen found the source of the music," Jack said as he walked down the street, leading the way. Mike stayed rooted to the spot. His head turned back to the stage. Freddy and Chica remained. The place where Bonnie stood was empty.

"Mike-" Mary started.

"Mike? Mary? You coming?" asked Jack. Mike turned his head back. "Y-yeah...I'm coming," he croaked out and slowly shuffled his feet after Jack. His eyes darting around in paranoia. He couldn't stop thinking about Bonnie not being on the stage. What if it was just his imagination? A trick of the light? He had been known to see things that weren't there when he was in his meltdown modes when he was little. Seeing the yellow Freddy in his room almost every night...maybe he needed to take more of his medication. Mike pulled out his medication bottle from his pocket and popped two pills into his mouth. Mary followed close behind, hugging her Chica plushie.

The two caught up with Jack, their shadows stretching behind them in thin black streaks. Mike tapped Jack on the shoulder and tried telling him what he saw. "Jack, I need to tell you something. Bonnie-" "Look!" said Jack as he pointed excitedly to the Joke shop. Next to the wooden door, close to the glass window, was a huge box wrapped to look like a present.

Mike and Mary stopped and stared at the huge present. It was blue and purple with fake ribbons around it; but the thing standing out of the present is what gave Mike a mini heart attack. It was the black clad puppet with the pale face. It's black and white striped arms were stretched out next to its thin structure. Mike stared at it, afraid to move.

The marionette's pale mask of a face stared straight at them. Its apple cheeks and lips glistened bright red, while its eyes and mouth gapped pitch black. Purple streaks ran down its face like a crying clown. It stayed frozen, not moving, as if waiting for the right moment to come out. The marionette looked around the same size and height as the boys and girl as it stood in the box.

"Wh..what?..." Mike started, but couldn't seem to force the question out

"I found him like this. But watch this," Jack said as he turned to one of the poles with the speakers on top. The small door on the side of the pole was open revealing the mixed up red and blue and green wires that connected to the speakers. Inside, within the wires. was a small, peculiar looking box. Wires came out from it and ran along inside the pole to the speakers. It's surface was colorful and had diamond shapes and circles, like a harlequin.

Mike and Mary came up and stared at the box. "It looks almost like my jewelry box," Mary said as she stared at it. Mike ran his fingers along a thing line that went around the box. Then he placed his hand on top of it and opened the top part. The lid opened up and a small clown with clothes that were half black and half white with a white face and a red nose appeared. On the side was a small metal turning devise. Mike turned the small wheel. Cranking noises were heard.

The clown slowly twirled as the music began to play. Above the speakers crackled and the soft metal clinks of the mechanical tune poured out from the black speakers above. Jack, Mary, and Mike turned just as the black clad puppet with the white face slowly began to go back into the huge present. Its black and white striped arms went back down to its sides. Its cheery, white face with the red cheeks was the last thing they saw till the puppet was completely in the box. The three exchanged glances.

"That is really creepy, why is it there?" asked Mary. Jack shrugged. "Must have been something that the park owners wanted to put in for the guests to interact with," he said. Mike looked up at the speaker above them. "Then why the music? and why only from one speaker?" Mike asked. The speaker was the only one that was playing the creepy mechanical lullaby like music.

Jack shrugged again. "It could be like when the characters from the clock tower come out every hour, except it goes back in when the music plays," Jack guessed again. Mike sighed. So many questions still remained. Why a music box? Why did the music start playing? Why did it connect with the black and white marionette?

Mary interrupted his thoughts when she asked Jack a question. "Where is Gwen?" Mike turned to Mary, then looked around. Gwen wasn't around. He turned back to Jack. "Yeah, where's Gwen? Didn't you say that she was with you?" Mike asked. Jack nodded and started to point to Main street.

Before Jack could answer, they heard a scream from where he was pointing. The three exchanged surprised glances. Gwen! They all quickly ran to where the scream came from. "Gwen!" yelled Jack as he bolted past Mike and Mary down the cobblestone street, his shadow streaking behind him.

When Mary and Mike caught up to Jack, they found him standing close to Gwen. Gwen stood frozen in place. Her eyes were wide and she had her fingerless gloved hands up to her face in a claw-like manner, staring straight ahead. Her purple bunny ears sat crooked on her head.

"Gwen?! What's wrong? Why did you scream?" Jack asked her. Gwen removed her right hand from her face and pointed a shaky finger down the street. Jack, Mary and Mike turned their heads to the direction she was pointing, then stiffened. Mike felt his heart stop beating for a minute and the blood drain from his face. Standing thirty or so feet down Main street, was Bonnie.

The four teens stared at the purple bunny in terror. Mary hid behind Mike, shaking. "Th-they aren't allowed t-to roam around...a-are they?" Mary asked Jack and Mike in a whispery, scared voice. The two boys didn't answer as they stared in shock at the animatronic. He moved! He moved from his spot! Mike trembled. So it wasn't his imagination. Bonnie_ did_ move from his spot.

Bonnie stood there, staring at them in the flickering lights of the streets. His eyes didn't blink, they just stayed in a cold dead- like stare. Staring straight at the kids. The tall, purple rabbit didn't move either. He stood as still as a statue, as if he was transported from his original spot. His matted purple fur was tattered in a couple areas and his metal insides were exposed, glowing silver in the moonlight. His shadow stretched out toward the kids like a long, rolled out black carpet.

"Wh-what is he doing there?" Jack finally asked, placing his arms around Gwen. Gwen snapped out of her state of shock and slowly shook her head. "I...I don't know...but I don't like it. He's really creeping me out," she finally said.

Just then, they heard the music from the music box slow down, then went dead silent. The four kids all turned, just as the marionette began to rise up from the huge present. Its pale white head slowly turned to their direction. Its thin, black slitted eyes stared at the teens with two glowing white dots.

"Oh my God!" Mary cried in horror. Then the kids heard a strange, moaning sound behind them. The moaning sound was weak and raspy... like the sound someone makes when they are at the brink of death. They turned back around and screamed.

Bonnie had moved.

He stood ten teen from them. As the lights flickered, his eyes changed from normal to pools of black with small white dots in the center, just like the marionette's. Dark stuff ran down his eyes and slightly open mouth. Once the dark liquid dripped onto the moonlight painted stones, the light shined upon it. Crimson red. Blood!

Panic ran through each teen. "Run!" Jack finally cried out. Without hesitation, the four kids turned and bolted the opposite direction from the towering purple rabbit and down the cobblestone streets. Scattering through the night, deeper into the park.

Bonnie's head slowly turned as he silently watched the kids run from him in fear. The marionette slowly turned and kept its black almond shaped eyes on the kids till they disappeared deep into the four realms of the park


	9. Chapter 9: Call

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 9: Call

...

Jack ran blindly across the stone pathways, not knowing where he was going. His eyes brimming with tears, blurring his vision. He quickly wiped them away and continued running. He didn't know where... as long as it was away from Bonnie. Jack's legs began to burn as he ran faster. The image of Bonnie in front of him was printed onto his mind. Bonnie. Standing in the middle of the street. Dripping in blood.

How was this possible?!

Jack didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe Bonnie could just walk off the stage and move all on his own... but was too afraid to turn back and see for himself. There had to be an explanation for it. Bonnie was not alive, he was a robot...just a plain, stupid, robot that played the guitar and sang stupid songs for the younger kids with Freddy and Chica.

Jack continued running, till he found a discarded snack stand and hid behind its metal square body. He tried breathing quietly as he stayed in the shadow of the snack stand. His heart beating so hard, it hurt inside him. He needed to calm down and think clearly. He wiped more of the salty tears away from his eyes and looked around for Mike and the girls. They were nowhere in sight. Above him the moon hung in the black, inky sky, watching the whole thing. In front of Jack rested Freddy's Funland. The carousel still alive and blinking in a rainbow of colors. Around it were trimmed green bushes shaped in unrecognizable animals.

Jack stayed crouched down behind the snack stand. He trembled. Too afraid to move. He wished he was home in his bed. He wished that he called his mom when he was supposed to-Jack blinked. His mom. She must be worried about him...Could she possibly still be home, waiting for his call? Jack looked around where he sat. He remembered seeing a phone box in the park a couple times.

Jack looked over to his right. At the edge of the pathway that curved around Freddy's funland, in the middle in front of the trimmed bushes and trees, was a rusty old phone box, scratched with initials and graffiti.

A phone! Jack's spirits raised. He could call his mom and pick them up and rescue them from Bonnie! Then they could call the police about Bonnie. Jack looked right and left rapidly before rushing over to the phone and pulling it off its holder. He looked down and noticed he needed to pay. He dug into his pockets and pulled out some change. He pulled out his fist full of coins; dropping a couple in the process. He held his breath and quickly turned around. Did Bonnie hear him?

His eyes flickered rapidly around. Bonnie was nowhere in sight.

The dark haired teen turned back and fumbled with his change, picking them up before looking for two quarters. He picked the fifty cents out of the small pile in his hand and pushed them into the slot and dialed 911. Jack turned back around and scanned behind him to see if Bonnie appeared. Still nothing. The whole place was dead quiet. He was alone.

Jack turned back to the phone box, waiting impatiently for the dial tone. It was silent. Jack began to panic. Was the phone dead? Jack ran his fingers through his black hair in frustration and looked back down at the phone before putting it back on it's rusty holder. Jack turned back around again. Looking for another phone to possibly call.

Right when he started taking a few steps away from the phone, it rang, making the dark haired boy scream and jump. Jack clutched his chest and turned back around, breathing heavily. The phone box rang loudly. Jack quickly rushed up to it and picked it up. Hesitant, he placed it up to his ear. "H-Hello?" he asked.

_"Uh Hello? Hello Hellooo? Uh...I wanted to record a messege for you_-" the voice on the other line said. Jack felt a cold feeling shoot up his spine from the familiar voice. It was the guy from the phone...the one who recorded himself...why was his recorded voice calling him? Jack genly lowered the phone away from his ear and gently hung it up. It had to be some kind of cross wiring.

Suddenly the phone rang again, making Jack's heart skip a beat. Jack hesitated as the loud ringing echoed through the whole park. Jack panicked. He needed to keep it from ringing. He turned around to make sure Bonnie wasn't around again before answering the phone again. He heard the phone guy's voice talk again.

Jack's hand shook before placing up to his ear again. _"-Now that might seem bad, I know, but there is really nothing to worry about. Uh...the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky a bit at night..."_

Jack's eyes widened. He knows? The phone guy knows they moved? Wait...Bonnie isn't the only one who moves?! Jack began to stiffen in fear. Why did the people in charge of the park allow that? What was wrong with them? Jack decided to stay on the line and listen to the phone guy a little more.

_"-So just be aware...the characters do tend to wander a bit, uh they are left with some kind of "free-roaming mode" at night. Uh...something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."_

Jack felt sick to the stomach. This was all his fault. If he wasn't so ignorant and pigheaded to stay in the park till the next morning, he and the others wouldn't have had to deal with the animatronics moving around. Jack's heart was beating fast inside his stomach. He took a couple breaths to calm down and think straight.

So, the animatronics are supposed to move around at night. Bonnie didn't move around on his own. He just became active during the scheduled time he was supposed to wake up and move so his servos wouldn't lock up. Jack took a deep breath and exhaled in slight relief. So they weren't in any real danger...but it still made him afraid. Something still didn't seem right...

_"-these characters...uh...if they happen to see you after hours they probably wont recognize you as a person..."_

Jack looked at the phone and realized the phone guy was still talking. He lifted the phone up to his ear-

"Hello," a voice said. Jack nearly dropped the phone and turned to the direction of the voice. Jack stiffened in horror. Standing at the entrance of Freddy's Funland, was the Balloon Boy. The round plastic's child's face stared right at him. His wide, sky blue eyes seemed to pierce right through Jack's soul. The Balloon Boy had a huge grin plastered on his rose red cheeked face, as if he knew something.

Balloons with Freddy Fazbear's face bobbed and moved, but the Balloon Boy remained still as a statue. Jack clutched the phone in his right hand, not sure what to do. He felt the urge to run. Suddenly, the Balloon Boy laughed. His mouth, nor his body, didn't move. It was like the horrified look Jack was giving him amused him. Jack turned his head around, feeling that the Balloon Boy wasn't the only one here with him. Jack quickly turned around. His face went pale, and he dropped the phone clattered against the pole that held up the box and swung back and forth on its cord.

Bonnie stood near the snack stand Jack was hidng behind a couple minutes ago. His eyes glowed as they stared straight at Jack. Bonnie's mouth remained slightly open, moaning, and dripping blood. Jack's whole body trembled at the sight of the animatronic. Why was he staring at him? Why wasn't he walking? Wasn't he supposed to be walking so his servos wont...lock up?

The Balloon Boy laughed to the right of Jack. Once Jack turned around, he found the Balloon Boy had moved closer. Jack jumped a couple steps back. The balloons in the fat, chibi-like child's fist moved from the sudden motion, but Balloon Boy remained perfectly still.

Bonnie stayed rooted to his spot. The purple rabbit's head twitched slightly to the right, making sparks fly out of his neck. Bonnie's glowing eyes blinked, but then they changed to black, with white pinpoints of light, giving him a sinister appearance in the shadows of the trimmed trees near the snack stand.

Jack swallowed and began to move away from the phone box, down the path around Freddy's Funland. Away from the plastic round child in stripes holding the balloons, and the towering purple bunny with the bloodthirsty look in his cold black eyes. Jack turned his head for a split second to see where he could go. He flinched when he heard a sound His eyes drifted up to the clock tower as it began to play its eerie tune, saying that it was now one o' clock. The clock tower!

Jack's heart raced. Ethan was still here! He almost forgot all about his older brother. Ethan could help him. Jack stared back at Bonnie and the Balloon Boy. The seven foot tall rabbit stayed near the snack stand, while the Balloon Boy stood near the phone box. Laughing. Both of the animatronics' eyes glued on the teen.

Jack kept his eyes on them as well as he moved sideways down the path. Once the rabbit and child were out of his peripheral vision, Jack bolted down the path and through the grass and trees to where the clock tower sat.

Bonnie's head twitched as it slowly turned, making a weird metallic whirring noise as it looked down at the phone box where the phone dangled from the cord. The phone guy's static voice could still be heard talking on the other end:

_"They'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit...Um...now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death..."_

The Balloon Boy continued staring off down the path Jack had gone. Laughing.

...

Mike ran down the moonlit cobblestone street toward Bonnie's arcade. Panic struck through his body like lightning. A couple times he tripped over his own feet, but would regain balance and keep running. As he ran, he noticed words flash onto the faces of the buildings and closed rides:

_No Escape...It's Me...No Escape...It's Me...No Escape...It's Me..._

The words repeated over and over. His heart pounded loudly. Blood rushing like waterfalls in his ears. The taste of carbon dioxide tainted his mouth. He began to slow down when he got closer to the arcade building. He smacked his body against the door and tried opening it. It wouldn't budge. His upper body and leg screamed in pain from the impact when it made contact with the metal door. Mike clenched his teeth and faltered a bit, clutching his right arm that was the first to hit the door.

He went down, cradling his hurt arm. Tears brimmed his eyes and trickled down his face, but he quickly wiped them away. A light flickered above him. Dust colored moths fluttered around the light, lightly touching it when they got close. Making faint clinking noises. Mike kept his head down, shaking. His rust colored bangs over his tear coated face. His paranoia, his fears, his nightmares. They were all coming to life. Mike pressed his back up against the door of the arcade.

He should have said no to Jack's offer. Why did he decide to stay?

Mike hugged his legs with his good arm, keeping his hurt arm close against his stomach. The chilly night air tore through his jacket, making him shiver. He pulled his jacket closer to him, zipping it up slowly to his chin. Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the silent atmosphere. Mike jumped and turned. It was coming from inside the arcade. Mike slowly got to his feet and peered through the tinted dark windows. He rubbed his hurt arm as he squinted. Through the glass, past the dead arcade games inside, was a telephone on the wall on the other side. It's red light blinked repeatedly; waiting for someone to pick it up.

Mike stared at the phone. Why was someone trying to call the arcade this late at night? Mike decided not to ponder over the question. The phone, and whoever was calling, was his slight hope of rescue. His savior. He needed to get to the phone. Mike took a step back and looked at the cracked building. The old façade was worn and needed a fresh coat of paint to cover the graffiti and scribbles from past teens who came to the park to stir up trouble. Mike's eyes scanned the building from the top to the bottom. There had to be a way in...possibly a back door-

Just then, Mike heard a moaning noise a good distance behind him. An icy, cold feeling swept over Mike as he slowly turned his head. Standing fifteen feet from him in the middle of the street, was Chica. Her head tilted to the side a bit, but her wide, glowing purple eyes stayed on Mike. Her yellow colored body looked disgusting and pale in the moonlight. Her face was shadowed and dark, giving her a sinister appearance. Her mouth hanged open, revealing her blood tipped teeth.

Fear coursed through Mike as he began to slowly walk backwards. Chica didn't move, but continued to watch him. Her bib reading: Let's Eat! began to make Mike feel uncomfortable and nauseous. His hands slowly went behind him as he felt for the arcade building. Once his hands felt the cold touch of the façade, he began moving along the side of the building, making his way along the edge.

Chica's head twitched as her head turned, watching him as he moved away from her. Mike's hands bean to clam up and sweat as he ran them along the building. Once he got to the edge of the arcade, he gave one last glance at the yellow chicken before bolting down to the back of the arcade building. Plants and bushes blocked his way. Mike jumped over them, instantly being shadowed into darkness from the huge pine tree that loomed over him and the arcade.

The silver moonlight sliced through the green pine needles, giving the ground a splintered silver look. Mike ducked from the low hanging brances from the pine tree. A couple pine needles poked him. The sound of his shoes crunching dead pine needles and dead plants were heard. Mike lifted his head when the low hanging branches had ended and the back of the arcade revealed itself.

A dim light glowed above the purple painted metal door. Moths and insects hovered in the glowing florescent light of the bulb. Spiderwebs decorated inside the light cone- shaped cover. Mike found the door slightly ajar. A thin strip of darkness was seen, as if trying to seep out from the building, but was kept from escaping by the light that guarded the exit above them.

Mike looked back through the low branches of the huge pine tree. At the front of the arcade building, Mike could see Chica's glowing eyes in the faint flickering light. Mike hesitated before looking away at the back door. Then he ran to it and opened it. A wave of cold smacked him in the chest as he rushed in and slammed the door behind him, submersing him into total darkness.

Mike breathed heavily as he kept his hands on the cold metal of the door. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. His whole body pulsed. Hurting and shaking. Sweat dripped down the sides of his forehead. He was terrified. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew one thing. It was real.

Mike opened his eyes, but knew it didn't matter. He was still in darkness. Just then, he heard a ringing sound, making him jump. Mike turned his head and looked around inside the dead arcade. The moonlight came through the tinted windows, helping him see the silhouetted bodies of the arcade games.

Mike saw the red blinking light reflecting off the walls and arcade games on the other side of the room. Mike felt his way through the dark arcade, sliding his feet across the carpet and having his arms stretched out to keep from bumping into something. Once he felt the wall, he ran his fingers along it. Soon he was able to find the phone. The light blinked rapidly as the ring shattered through the dead silence.

Mike reached out and grabbed the phone off of the holder. He lifted it up to his ear with trembling hands.

"Hello?" he asked, trying to sound confident in his voice.

The voice on the other line was low and distorted. Mike could barely make out what the voice was saying. Terrified, he placed the phone back on its holder. He stared at the phone in the glow of the red light. He continued to shake uncontrollably. It had to be a prank phone call. But...why would anyone in their right minds do a prank phone call in the middle of the night when no one was obviously around to answer it...

Except him...

Suddenly the phone ran again. Mike's heart skipped a beat as he watched the red light blink rapidly again. Mike's trembling hand shook as it stayed in mid air. His hand lightly touched the phone, then picked it up. He slowly placed it up to his ear.

"H-Hello?" he asked, this time in a shaky voice.

"Hello Mike Schmidt...It's me..." a voice answered...a familiar voice.

Mike's eyes widened in horror in the pitch black. He felt his throat close up, making him unable to speak. The voice was a man's. It was deep and sent a chilling feeling through Mike. It was him...it was the man. He could never forget his voice. The man in the yellow Freddy Fazbear suit...the one who haunted his nightmares...the one who tried luring him to his death eight years ago.

It was him...

The man on the line laughed, matching the cold feeling it gave Mike. "I knew you wouldn't forget me...just like how I wouldn't forget about you...We have some unfinished business to take care of...Mike..." the man said, his voice becoming slower and more dark. Mike tore the phone away from his ear and slammed it hard against the box. The phone clattered and dropped, dangling by its cord. The dull sound of the dial tone buzzed loudly inside the arcade as the phone swayed back and forth in the glowing red light.

Mike breathed heavily as he took a couple steps away from the phone box on the wall. He shook his head slightly multiple times. "No, no, no, no...It couldn't...It couldn't be..." he stuttered in fear. Suddenly the tall arcade game next to him flickered to life. Its lights blinked on, and its theme music blared. Mike screamed and jumped away from it. The arcade game began to play by itself, as if an invisible teen were playing it. The pixelated characters moved on their own, moving across the screen and jumping over pixelated obstacles and dodging things falling from above.

Decorated all over the lit arcade game, scrawled in blood were the words:_ It's me_, and _No Escape. _Sitting on top of the arcade, was the yellow Freddy itself. Sitting, as if it had no strength to sit upright, like a limp stuffed animal. It's yellow-gold tinted body seemed to glow against the lights of the arade. Its head tilted to the side, but its black pools for eyes stayed fixed on Mike.

Mike took a couple steps more away from the horrific sight. The built up feelings he kept bottled up inside him were finally released. He screamed at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, a loud crashing sound was heard behind him. At the front of the arcade building, Glass was seen shattered everywhere. Its silver fragments laid on the red carpeted ground.

Chica's upper torso was seen coming through the tinted windows. She thrashed wildly as she tried breaking through the window; glaring at Mike with wide eyes full of hunger. Her beak open wide. Blood gushed out of her mouth. More shards of glass crashed against the floor. The yellow chicken screamed a high pitched scream as she tried reaching her yellow arms out to Mike.

Mike screamed in terror and bolted the opposite direction from Chica and the yellow Freddy. The other arcade games flickered and blinked, playing their theme songs in fragments all at once. Mike ignored them as he weaved through them.

His shoulder blade clipped against the games, toward the back where the back door waited for him. He slammed his body against it, ignoring the pain from the harsh impact and ran out. The cold night air greeted him as he bolted away from the arcade, around the backs of the buildings that lined up on the main street, and toward the gates to the exit. Mike slowed to a stop when he made it to the iron gates where the ticket booths and metal detectors waited. He felt his heart sink like a stone when he noticed the thick, silver chains that wrapped around the gates. Locked.

Mike grabbed one of the locks and gave it a hard tug. "No..." His voice choked out. The gates were locked. He looked up to the top of the gates. The bars' shadows striped Mike's face as he stared up at them. The gates were at least eight feet high. No way of climbing up. And even if he did, there were high voltage wires wrapped around at the top. Their thin, metal wires glinted menacingly in the moonlight. They hummed and pulsed in short but powerful bursts of energy, eagerly waiting to stop someone's heart and roast them till they were charred and black as ash.

Mike faltered to his knees and collapsed. He shook all over. He began to hyperventilate; breathing fast. Tears dripped down his wide eyes. His hands formed into tight fists against the cobblestone ground. He was trapped. Trapped in a land with his worst nightmare...

"No escape...N-no escape...No es-escape..." he cried over and over in a shaky, high pitched voice to himself...


	10. Chapter 10: Recordings

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 10: Recordings

...

Jack slipped through the trimmed green bushes and small spiraling trees to the clock tower. Above, the huge marionette over the clock face seemed to grin mischievously down at him. Its face shadowed and dark. The clock tower ticked slowly, but loudly. The ticking echoed into Jack's mind as he continued to run.

Once he got there he didn't stop and ran toward the harlequin style clocktower, through the pitch black in the vent- like tunnel to Ethan's small office. The iron cogs and copper gears clicked and cranked loudly above his ducked head; drowning out his thudding footsteps against the smooth metal floor. His arms stretched out to the sides, his fingertips running along the icy cold metal in the metal tunnel.

Once he found the end, he realized that the metal door to Ethan's small office was closed. A faint thin outline of light from the office was seen, revealing where the metal door was. Jack slowed to a stop and pounded on it with his fist. The banging against the metal rang loudly through the vents, hurting Jack's ears.

"Ethan! Open up! It's me! Jack! Open the door!" Jack cried.

"Jack?" asked a muffled voice on the other side. The door slid open and Ethan's face appeared. His fire red hair stuck out from under his dark blue security hat. Before Ethan could ask his younger brother anything, Jack quickly rushed in and pushed the glowing red button, causing the metal door to come down, shutting the two brothers inside the messy office. Ethan stared down at Jack in shock.

"Jack! What the hell are you still doing here?! You know you cant be here! I'll lose my job if my boss finds out!" shouted Ethan, throwing his hands up angrily. Jack didn't answer him as he stood staring at the door, shaking. His breaths were quick, and heavy. His eyes were big and round as saucers. Ethan turned Jack to face him. He grabbed Jack's shoulders and shook him a little, snapping him out of his frozen state.

"Answer me, Jack! What are you still doing here? Does mom know you are here?" Ethan asked. Jack stared up at his brother in the yellow-orange light of the office. He silently shook his head. "N-No..." he breathed. Ethan stared at Jack for a couple seconds. Then he sighed, removing his hands from Jack's shoulders and straightened up. He rubbed his face with his hand. "Son of a bitch..." he muttered under his breath.

Jack trembled immensely as he looked away from his older brother. Flinching at every sound that the office made. Ethan lowered his hand from his face and narrowed his eyes at Jack. "What are you still doing here? You know the park is closed! It's past midnight! What the hell made you want to stay here longer?" he asked. Jack's eyes welled up with tears. He quickly wiped them away before looking up at his brother.

"I...I thought it w-w-would be fun! T-to h-have the park all to m-m-mys-s-self...but...th-then...Th-they came!" Jack cried to his brother. Ethan gave him a look. "Who c-" he started, but Jack interrupted him."Th-they are alive! Th-they are after me!" Jack cried out. Then his lower lip trembled and his legs bean to wobble. Ethan quickly helped his brother over to the black swivel chair at the desk and let him sit down. Papers fell from the desk but Ethan didn't bother to pick them up.

"Calm down, Jack...calm down. No one is after-" "Yes they are!" Jack shouted at Ethan. Ethan grabbed Jack's shoulders. "Shut up, Jack! You need to calm down!" Ethan shouted, causing Jack to shut up. After a couple seconds, Ethan spoke again, but in a softer voice. "Who is after you?" he asked as he stopped shaking his younger brother. Jack lowered his face. Tears trickled down his face and onto the checkered ground between his sneakers.

"B-Bonnie...a-and th-the Balloon B-Boy..." he said inbetween shaky breaths.

Ethan's expression changed. He stared down at his brother in shock. "You...you saw them?" he asked. Jack nodded as he stared at the items on the desk. He turned away from the plastic cupcake with eyes. "Y-yes..." he said. Ethan sighed as he rubbed his face. He turned away from his brother. Above, the naked light bulb flickered. The metal fan on the desk made a small whirring noise as the blades moved around.

"W-why? H-have you seen them too?" Jack finally asked, his face coated with tears.

Ethan looked over at his younger brother, then he slowly nodded. Silently, he reached over Jack and grabbed the monitor from the desk and flipped through the camera. Then he stopped and handed it to him. Jack took it from him and stared down at it. He gasped and nearly dropped the tablet. Bonnie stood near the merry go round in Freddy's Funland, staring intently at the camera. Staring at him...

"I started seeing him a couple minutes after you guys left. He would be seen in one camera somewhere in the park...then all the sudden...he would be somewhere else...it's really disturbing..." Ethan explained, shifting nervously. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he stared down at the screen.

Jack's eyes stayed glued onto Bonnie. Bonnie's face stayed on the camera. Behind him the lights from the carousel blinked, causing his matted fur to glow in different colors. Any color he was engulfed in, didn't make the plum colored bunny any less creepy.

Ethan leaned over the chair Jack was in and began flipping through the screens. "I just started seeing Chica around here...she was by the arcade room a while back...There she is..." Ethan pointed out. The camera rested on the pale yellow chicken near the food court close to the tables with the open umbrellas. Her wide, gleaming eyes stared at the camera as well. The camera fizzed and flickered. Once it did, Jack swore he saw Chica move.

"The phone guy says they are on a... free roaming mode..." Ethan added, making Jack flinch. Jack sighed and nodded his head. "So their servos wont lock up, right?" he asked. Ethan's eyes flickered back to Jack. "How did you know that?" he asked. Jack hesitated as he fumbled with his fingers. "Wh...when I saw Bonnie down main street...I ran toward Freddy's land...and I saw a phone...I...I tried calling mom...b-but the phone wasn't working...when I hung up, it rang...and the guy on the recordings started talking to me...not actually talking to me but...his recordings..." Jack explained.

Ethan's mouth dropped open slightly. "How...how is that possible?" he asked. Jack shook his head. "I...I don't know! N-nothing is making any sense..." he whimpered. Ethan patted Jack. "It's allright, Jack. Don't start crying again," he said. Jack wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. "I'm not crying!" he said bitterly as he looked away from his older brother.

Ethan and Jack were quiet for a moment. The sound of the fan and the faint clinking sound from the flickering light made the room less quiet. Finally Ethan spoke up. What did he say? The phone guy...what did he tell you?" he asked. Jack turned back to face Ethan again. "I don't really remember much...only that the animatronics...move at night...and wont recognize you as a person...I didn't catch the last part because Bonnie and Balloon Boy showed up...staring at me..." Jack's voice trailed off.

Ethan's eyes stared at Jack. They were wide and his face looked as pale as a ghost. "Jack-" he started.

Suddenly, Jack saw something move at the corner of his eye. He shrieked and jumped, causing Ethan to jump as well. They both turned and saw what had been moving. The fan. The fan hummed as its blades swiftly circled around repeatedly, keeping the air flowing through the small, hot office.

"...Just the fan...I hate that fan," Ethan said, breathing. Jack stared at the fan for a second, trying to calm his beating heart down before turning back to Ethan. "Sorry...I...I'm...I'm scared, Ethan" he finally admitted, shaking. Ethan went down to Jack's eye level and hugged him. "I know...it's allright...we will get through this," he said.

Suddenly, a faint scream was heard outside the clock tower and office. Jack and Ethan exchanged glances. Jack quickly grabbed the metal tablet and began to lip through the cameras. His eyes widened as he stopped at one camera where it stared down at the stage where the animatronics used to stand. The stage was empty. Jack felt the blood drain from his face when he noticed the purple curtains from Foxy's pirate cove were open.

Foxy's face was seen in the open curtains. His broken lower jaw hanging open that looked like a crooked grin. Gwen and Mary were seen standing ten or so feet from it. They were both hugging eavh other in fear, staring at the fox that stared back at them. His sharp, white teeth glinting in the moonlight. His hook was raised up over his head like a sharp silver cresent. Ready to strike.

"Gwen! Mary!" Jack gasped. Ethan's eyes widened. "Your friends are here too?!" he asked, practically shouting at Jack. Jack ignored him as he continued to stare down at the camera. "I am so fired..." muttered Ethan to himself angrily. Jack still didn't answer. Then, the fourteen year old, dark haired boy turned around and shoved the metal tablet into Ethan's hands; then scooted away from the desk. Ethan took a step back in surprise.

"Jack? What are you doing?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be. Jack moved the swivel chair away from him and started toward the metal door. "I'm going to save them," he said. Ethan gapped at his younger brother in shock. "What?! Are you insane?!" he shouted. Jack stopped and turned to Ethan.

"Gwen and Mary are in trouble! I need to help them! they are my friends!" Jack shouted back at his older brother. Ethan tried grabbing Jack's arm, but Jack got out of his reach and moved toward the door. Ethan gripped the metal tablet tightly in his hands, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Jack! Don't go back out there!" Ethan shouted. Jack ignored him as he punched the button, thus opening the metal door. Jack slipped through and ran down the dark vent. Ethan shouted after him, his voice echoing through the dark, metal vent.

"Jack! Don't! You don't know what you are doing! you didn't hear the rest of what the phone guy said! The animatronics will kill you and stuff you into a suit!" Ethan shouted. No answer. "Jack!" cried Ethan, but Jack was too far to hear him. Ethan watched as his brother's dark silhouette disappeared out of the vent and into the shadows. His running footsteps fading away down the stone pathway. Ethan quickly punched the button with his fist angrily, causing the door to slide back down, closing it tight.

He wouldn't be able to catch up with his brother. On top of that, the fear had taken over Ethan's entire body, keeping him from going out there...

Ethan sighed in frustration as he sat down in the swivel chair. He lifted the monitor and tried seeing where Jack had gone to. The static twitched and fizzed across the screen, making it harder to see. Anger tore through him as he flipped through each camera. A couple had gone black, and others were full of grey static. Ethan noticed that his power level had gone down to fifty percent. Ethan checked his watch. It was only one thirty.

"Shit!" he hissed through his teeth. He couldn't believe it. His brother and his stupid friends were still in the park, filled with evil, bloodthirsty animatronics, and Ethan couldn't do anything except just sit in the office with only fifty percent of power left...and it wasn't even six am yet!

Ethan chucked the metal tablet at the fan, creating a loud crash and causing the fan to topple over onto its side. Ethan let out an angry groan as he swiveled away from the desk and looked at the wall opposite from him. On the wall, were a couple article clippings.

Ethan took a deep breath and exhaled a couple times to calm himself down as he looked at each faded headline and picture. Above them had framed pictures of people who were night security guards before Ethan. Ethan's eyes flickered up to them and he began to examine each one. There were four in all. The recent ones were adults around Ethan's age. They were seen in their dark blue security uniforms with Freddy and the other animatronics. The kids were seen smiling amonst the sea of fur and plastic grinning faces of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

The very first night security guard when the park first opened stuck out from the rest. The man was seen shaking hands with Freddy Fazbear. The man looked to be around his early thirties as he stared at the camera with a cold, stern expression on his face. He wore a purple buttoned up shirt, tucked into a pair of black ironed pants. On the right side of his chest he wore a gold badge with the words: Freddy Fazbearland security on it. He also wore black hat with the words, S_ecurity _written in white at the top.

The photo looked a little older then the others. Faded around the corners and a little yellowed from age and with a thin layer of dust around the edges of the wooden frame. The man had possibly worked for the Freddy Fazbear company before Freddy Fazbearland became a park! When it was just Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.

Ethan frowned at the picture. He found it a little odd to see the man in the picture. He didn't seem to fit with the rest of the security people at all. He looked upset. As if he didn't want the job he got. Ethan's eyes flickered away from the man and back over to the other photos with the excited teens ready to start their first job at the park. He stared at them for a long time. He began to wonder if they knew... Did they experience the animatronics coming to life at night? Did they have to listen to the same recordings from the phone guy as he did? Why did the man in the purple shirt look upset? Were the ex security guards still around?

So many questions floated around Ethan's mind. Wondering. How did the animatronics become so...evil? what made them want to turn on humans at night and want to kill? Suddenly, Ethan's questions were grounded to a halt when a couple knocks against the metal door was heard. Ethan jumped in surprise and got to his feet. His heart pounded loudly in his chest like a drum.

"Who-who's there?" he asked, feeling his voice waver in fear.

A couple seconds of silence passed, causing Ethan to sweat. He gulped nervously. The seconds began to feel like hours to Ethan as he waited for a response. Was it Jack? Did he come back? Did he save his friends from Foxy?

"Eth-than...I-it's me...Jack! Open...Open the door!" a voice finally said, causing Ethan to sigh with relief a little. It was just Jack...but something sounded very strange about his voice. Ethan felt his muscles tense up nervously again. He stared at the closed metal door. "Jack? are you all right?" he asked. He jumped when more knocks were heard.

"It's me! Jack! Open the d-door!" Jack repeated again. Ethan could make out the strange noise behind the voice. Almost like his voice had doubled. It sounded like Jack's voice...but then it didn't. Ethan narrowed his eyes a bit as his hand began to move toward the button to open the door. His fingertip's shaking, and glowing in the light of the button.

"Jack... If you are trying to scare me, quit it! It's bad enough having all these animatronics running around wanting to stuff us into suits!" he said as he pushed the button. Ethan's heart stopped as his wide eyes, filled with fear, trailed up to the animatronic standing before him in the doorway. Freddy. The huge, brown bear loomed over Ethan. The animatronic's wide eyes were black with two glowing white dots. His body was draped in the pitch black shadows.

His mouth hung open wide, revealing the metal parts and devices, giving him a creepy appearance. From it, dark red blood dripped. Jack's recorded voice trailed out from the seven foot tall caramel colored bear from the dark void. "Ethan! Open up! It's m-me, J-Jack! Op-open the door!" it said in a stuttering voice recording of Jack, coated with static...

...


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 11: Truth

...

Mike heard the screams echo through the cold, dead night. He lifted his tear streaked face toward the sound. It sounded like Gwen and Mary. They were in trouble! Shaking, he slowly got to his feet. He clutched his left arm as he staggered along the cobblestone street towards the screams. He stopped and lurched forward, throwing up. When he was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, then he slowly straightened up and continued walking.

Gwen and Mary's screams diminished, causing Mike to walk faster. "M-Mary?" his voice choked out. Silence. The yellow lights flickered above him as he staggered and dragged his way there. His heart aching in pain. Worrying that his friends were dead. The ice cold night chilling him to the bone; with his heavy breaths coming out in swirls of grey... As if his very own soul was trying to escape his body; so it wouldn't have to endure the suffering and pain he was going through.

He followed the moonlit painted pathway to the section where the benches and stages were. Once he rounded the corner. His eyes instantly went to the big stage. The stage was black, and empty. Filled with shadows, but no animatronics. He came closer, passing the dark green pines and their sharp pine needles.

Once he saw the backs of Gwen and Mary, he felt the relief wash over him, but only for a split second. From the purple, silver star curtains, he saw the pirate fox himself. His orange colored torso ripped and shredded, revealing his metal devises and gears. The dull, amber orange fox's fur was matted, but wasn't as bad as the other animatronics, for his isolated cove protected him from the weather. Foxy's mouth hung open as if he were smiling. His sharp, worn teeth were faded to yellow.

Mike stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Foxy. His breaths were short and quick with exhaustion and fear. Mary heard his breaths and turned her head, while Gwen continued staring at Foxy. "Mike!" she cried out in a small high pitch squeak. Mike forced his legs to move forward to the girls. His eyes stayed glued on Foxy, not blinking.

Foxy stayed in his cove. His eyes focused on them. They seemed to glow in the silver moonlight. Cold and trapped in orbs of white. Gwen trembled as she stared at him as well. She clutched Mary's arm tightly. Mary turned back to stare at Foxy, then back at Mike. "A-are you all right?" she asked, noticing his pale face and how he was clutching his arm. Mike didn't answer. Of course he wasn't allright! He was living his worst nightmare! The whole park was infested with murdering, bloodthirsty animatronics!

Mike stared at Foxy.

Foxy stared at them.

Suddenly, the fox moved, causing the kids to jolt in fear. "H-he moved!" Gwen blurted out. Mary grabbed Mike's arm, but Mike didn't notice. He was too scared to notice. Foxy cocked his head to the side in the shadows as he began to straighten up a bit and move his arms out in jerky movements. Sparks flew out of his neck and broken lower jaw as he began to speak.

"Ahoy M-m-maties!" Foxy said to them in a pirate like voice with a Scottish accent. Gwen and Mary took a couple steps back to where Mike was. Foxy moved where he stood. His sharp, metal hook flashing in the moonlight with a fine layer of red rust...or blood. "Welcome-welcome! to Pirate's Cove! I b-b-b-be Fox-Foxy! The Pirate...The Pirare Fox!" he continued.

The kids froze in terror as the fox spoke. Not sure whether to run or stay still. Foxy's broken jaw swayed gently, not moving with the words the fox was saying, making it look like someone else was saying it and not him. The hook was what terrified them the most. It wasn't just a silver, crescent shaped piece of plastic. It was made of real metal. It looked like it had been sharpened a few times by something.

Suddenly, Foxy stopped saying his old, pirate speal he used to say to little kids what seemed to be ages ago and lowered his arms. His eyes changed from normal to black, giving him a sinister appearance. Foxy's pale, ghost like irises glowed from their dark sockets. They seemed to hover inside them like two moons on an invisible thread, surrounded by pools of pitch black nothingness.

Instantly his voice had changed, and was more like a whisper. "_No escape...Mike Schmidt," _he said. Mike's heart skipped a beat. Foxy leaned out from the shadows, revealing his sharp teeth. "_No escape...f-from the man...in purple..." _Then Foxy screamed a high pitch scream and lunged toward them. Mike, Mary and Gwen screamed and quickly ran.

The three ran blindly down the cobblestone streets. Legs pumping, arms flailing, they ran. Foxy close behind them with inhuman speed. Mike could sense Foxy's hook, slashing the air close to his neck. He ran faster. As he ran, he saw a flash of gold, and two black pools. The gold Freddy sat hunched on one of the benches in the park. Mike didn't realize it at first. He turned his head again to make sure he wasn't seeing things; but when he did, the bear was gone.

Gwen and Mary screamed loudly in high pitched screams as they ran. Gwen's purple, tattered dress rustled against her running legs, but no one could hear it over their own screams and the blood rushing like waterfalls in their ears.

The street began to curve toward Bonnie's realm. The kids followed along it while Foxy chased them with his metal hand and metal hook reaching our for their flesh. They could feel their fate closing upon them. They were close to death, they could almost taste it. They could almost feel Foxy's hook carving into their skin-

Suddenly the teens heard another high pitch scream and the sound of metal crashing. The three turned their heads, then slowed to a stop. Their eyes widened in horror at what they saw. There in the middle of the road, stood Jack. He leaned over Foxy's fallen body. Foxy laid crumpled to the ground like a pile of dirty laundry. Sparks flew out of Foxy's gapping mouth and neck. On the side of Foxy's face, was a crushed indentation of where Jack hit him with a metal rod he found. Jack's chest rose and fell as he clutched the metal rod in his hands. Mike, Gwen and Mary gawked at Jack in shock. He actually hit Foxy!

Finally, Gwen broke the silence that floated between the four of them. "Jack!" she cried as she came sprinting to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jack hugged Gwen tightly with his one free arm as she cried into his shirt. Her dress had bits of pine needles stuck to it. Her knee high black boots were caked with mud. Jack held her tightly and pressed his head against hers.

Mary and Mike forced themselves to walk and moved forward to Jack and Gwen. They stopped when they saw more sparks fly out of Foxy's head. "Is...is he?" Mary's voice quivered as she kept her hands close to her mouth. Jack looked back down at Foxy and began to scoot himself and Gwen away. "I don't know...but I don't want to find out," he said between heavy breaths.

The four shaking teens stood in the middle of the road next to the fallen, seven foot animatronic. No one said anything as they breathed uneven breaths, trying to recollect themselves from the recent terrifying experiences and horrific events that occurred in the last hour. It was all too much for any of them to handle. No one could get over something as being nearly brutally massacred by a seven foot animatronic and be able to sleep soundly the next night.

"We need to get out of here-" Jack started. Just then, a creepy, but familiar laugh was heard. The teens' bodies all tensed up. They slowly turned their heads and saw the Balloon Boy. He stood ten feet away near a couple bushes and a small pine tree fenced in a circular grassy area. His wide, plastic grin shined in the moonlight, as well as his huge, glowing white eyes that stared at all four of them. "Hi..." his voice echoed.

Jack's throat tightened up. Gwen, Mary and Mike stared at the Balloon Boy in horror. This was their first time seeing the Balloon Boy out of his usual spot. "Oh my God...wh-what...?" started Mary, but was too terrified to finish her sentence.

Mike broke his gaze from the chubby, round Balloon Boy and turned his head to Bonnie's Bumper Cars. The enclosure was dark and uninhabited. The purple awning above supported the place, and held the motionless electric powered round cars in their little pen. "Let's head to the Bumper cars," Mike said. The three nodded their heads once, but continued staring at the Balloon Boy.

Their feet moved slowly. Then, the teens broke their frozen gaze from the Balloon Boy and sprinted toward Bonnie's Bumper Cars. Mike took one last look at Balloon Boy before turning and sprinting after his friends.

_-Balloon Boy watched them as they ran down the street toward Bonnie's Bumper Cars. Then his huge, wide eyes turned back to the motionless Foxy on the ground._

_Sparks flew out of Foxy's neck as he twitched and jolted uncontrollably. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the Marionette appeared before Foxy's body. It stared at him for a minute, before placing its long, spindly arms outward, over Foxy. Suddenly, Foxy's head lifted up, then his torso. Foxy's body lifted as if they were connected to invisible strings. The marionette lifted its striped arms upward as the pirate fox's body did. Then, when Foxy was on his feet, his eyes opened, glowing brightly._

_The Marionette lowered its arms slowly when Foxy was standing all by himself and stared up at him, then turned to Balloon Boy who stared back at him. Balloon Boy laughed, and in a blink of an eye, was gone. The Marionette turned back to Foxy, who stared back down at the black clad puppet. Part of the side of his face crushed inward, making his face uneven and distorted. His fake fur was tattered, revealing bits of shiny, silver metal underneath._

_With that, the Marionette was gone, leaving the pirate Fox alone on the street. Foxy turned his head, causing his neck to make a strange, metallic whirring noise. His head stopped. His emotionless, cold gaze focused on Bonnie's Bumper cars..._

...

The teens' running footsteps began to echo as they entered into the dark bumper cars area. They ran around the huge area that held the dark bumper cars. The cars' silhouettes were seen from the shafts of moonlight that stayed outside the place. Mike could remember what the bumper cars looked like when he first went on them.

They all were the faces of Bonnie. Most of them were purple, and a couple of them were blue from the shiny, toy like one. Originally there were "newer" versions of the animatronics, but unfortunately were taken away when the park began to lose money. Then the park had to go back to the old versions of the animatronics. Now it was just the four originals, Balloon Boy... and the Marionette.

Mike shivered at the thought of the Marionette. It didn't seem to fit with the characters and the realms at all. It seemed very much out of place. He didn't like how it stared at him when he and his friends first encountered it. He wondered where it was now...Hopefully not waiting for them in the Bumper Cars area. The four ran till they were on the other side of the enclosed area.

Jack, Mary, Gwen and Mike hid deep in the heart of Bonnie's bumper cars, in the farthest corner. They all sat down to rest on the cold, tiled floors. Their breaths were uneven and heavy. Sweat ran down the boys' faces and soaked their shirts as they tried calming down, but couldn't. The four teens' breaths were low. All four of their hearts were beating fast, almost at the exact same time.

The four didn't say anything as they stayed huddled in the darkness. Scared. Traumatized. Horrified.

Finally, Mary broke the eerie silence.

"H-how did Foxy know your name?" Mary asked Mike in a whisper. The four teens exchanged glances. No one could see each other's face's properly, but inside the place, it had a little bit of light that helped them see each other. Mike felt his insides tense up when the three of his friends turned to look at him. "Yeah...I remember Foxy...he said your name...right?" Gwen asked, also in a whisper.

Mike took a long, shaky breath and exhaled. Then he slowly nodded his head. "Yes...he did...Foxy...said my name." The three waited impatiently for Mike to explain. "Why?" Jack asked. "Do you know something we don't?" he asked.

Mike hesitated. "I...I don't know how or why Foxy knew my name...but I do know one thing...and I didn't want to tell you guys because..." Mike felt his throat tightening as he tried forcing the words out. "I didn't want you guys to think I was afraid of a little kid park." The three exchanged glances before looking back at Mike's silhouette in the darkness.

"We would never make fun of you, Mike," Gwen said. Mary nodded. "Yeah, you are our friend," she said. Jack placed his hand on Mike's shoulder. "You know you can trust us with anything..." he added. Mike stared at all three of them. They stared back in the dim lighting of the ride. They all cared for him. They were all in on this now. They were all trapped in the same nightmare he had been living for the past eight years. They needed to know what happened to him when he just turned six years old.

Finally, Mike took another deep breath and exhaled, then told them the truth. He told them the whole story of when he first went to Freddy Fazbearland when he was six for his birthday, encountering the guy in the yellow Freddy costume, and having the horrible nightmares that threw him into insanity for the last couple years. Gwen, Mary and Jack's eyes widened in horror, but stayed quiet till Mike was done.

Mike could feel the tears coming back and the overwhelming fear taking over his body again. Mary noticed and quickly embraced him in a hug. "Its ok...it's ok," she comforted him. Mike hugged her back tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. After a couple minutes, he moved away from her and looked down at the ground.

"...I couldn't tell you guys this...because... because even mentioning it...it makes me remember looking into the cold dark eyes of the yellow Freddy...asking me to follow him..." Mike told then as he lifted his hand up to his cheek when he felt something touch it. Once he took it away, he realized that he was crying. Mike turned away from his friend to wipe the tears away. His friends didn't move or say anything. When Mike was done, he turned back and waited for them to say something. Jack finally snapped out of his state of shock and spoke.

"I'm sorry...I cant believe...you almost became a victim to the murderer..." Jack said. Mike sighed. "It's fine." he said, but came out quivering and in a whisper. Jack shook his head. "No. The newspaper could have said six children went missing," he pointed out. Mike lowered his head. He was glad he was already sitting down because if he were standing, he would have lost the ability to stand.

"We are all very sorry...you could have told us..." Gwen said. Mike nodded, but knew even if he did, they would not have known then. The four were quiet for a minute, then Jack spoke again. "I remember seeing that on the news when it happened...when the six children went missing," Jack said. Mike, Mary and Gwen turned their head to him. Jack continued. "The police told the news reporters how multiple kids began to go missing...so they decided to investigate the park..." he said.

"Turns out, there was a man who worked here...and they found him in one of the storage rooms with the yellow Freddy suit." Jack turned his head to Mike. "That man was captured and taken into custody," Jack told Mike. Mike stared at his friend. "What?" he asked. Jack nodded. "When they found out the man was dressing up as Freddy and taking the kids, they captured him and took him away..." Mike stared at Jack.

"But...what about the missing children? did they find them?" asked Gwen. The kids were quiet as they sat in the darkness. Jack was quiet for a second, then they saw him shake his head. "...No one could find the missing children he kidnapped...the police couldn't find any traces of the kids..." Jack said. Silence filled the air once again. Mike started to feel ill again. He could feel the bile rising in his throat, but he pushed it back down.

"But...that doesn't make any sense..." He finally said. Jack stared at Mike. "What do you mean?" Mike told Jack when he went into Bonnie's arcade and when the phone rang and the man who tried killing him eight years ago was back. "If he was captured...then how was he calling me?" Mike asked. Jack was quiet. Mike's breathing quickened. "He had to have escaped. I think he's still here! He's calling me. he wants to kill me! I was his next target, but he wasn't able to because he got captured! He remembers me! He remembers who I was and still wants to-" "Calm down Mike!" hissed Gwen angrily.

Mike curled his legs up to his chest. He buried his face into his hands and shook his head. "No escape, no escape," he said in a muffled voice in his hands. Jack exchanged glances with Gwen, then turned back to Mike. "Mike...it's ok. We wont let that guy kill you," he said, trying to comfort his best friend. Mike didn't uncurl from his little ball as he stayed there.

Jack continued. "...If he's in the park...we can find him-"

Suddenly, a phone rang through the darkness, startling the kids. Mary's scream echoed through the huge room. Gwen placed her hand over her mouth, silencing her. Mary's scream became muffled, then stopped. Gwen removed her shaky hand from her mouth when she went quiet. Their hearts raced as they watched the blinking red light flicker a couple feet from them.

"Sh-should we answer it?" Mary asked in a trembling voice.

Mike shook his head, but no one noticed. Jack got up, making everyone else get up as well. They stared at the blinking light a couple feet from them, indicating the phone was there. It rang loudly in the darkness. "Go answer it! Hurry! then the animatronics will know we are here!" Gwen said quickly. Jack gave Mike the metal pipe to him and quickly ran to the phone. Mike, Mary and Gwen followed close behind.

Jack lifted the phone from the receiver and held it out so the others could hear. "H-Hello?" he asked nervously.

"Hello little kiddies. How are you all doing tonight? Enjoying your time here at Freddy Fazbearland? A bit past your bedtime isn't it?" a cold voice asked in an amused tone, chuckling. Jack's face went pale, but was tinted red from the lught on the top of the phone holder. "Wh-who are you?" he asked.

The man on the phone chuckled again. "None of your concern, Jack...unless you want to test me...I suggest you stay away and let me do my job." Jack's heart skipped a beat when the man said his name, nearly dropping the phone. "Why are you doing this? are you controlling the animatronics so they can kill us?" he asked. The man was quiet for a moment, then answered. "They are just another challenge...makes my job easier I guess you could say," he laughed, sending cold chills down each teens' spine.

"I must say, it is very amusing to watch you kids run away from those animatronics. I like watching a good chase thea watching the killers stalk their prey. It is the "amuse" in amusement park," the man laughed at his own joke, causing static to crackle in the phone. Once it settled, the guy on the phone settled down.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, anger covering his fear. The phone guy snickered. "My, kids are becoming very impatient these days. Never was like this back then..." the phone guy said. Then he spoke again. "Well, I just wanted to call and see how you four kiddies were doing...right now. Doing pretty well I must say...better then most who have seen Freddy and the gang...though they had no choice." He chuckled again. "Well, we'll see who will be the last one not stuffed in a suit. Goodnight, kiddies," then the man hung up the phone and the dial tone buzzed.

No one spoke. he small droned buzzing filled their ears. Jack finally placed the phone back onto its holder and lowered his arm. He seemed to be deep in thought. His thoughts lost. His eyes and mind seemed far away from his friends.

Mike looked back up and noticed Jack thinking. "Wh-what?" he asked. Jack snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Mike. Then he looked at the girls, who were also looking at him. Jack adverted his eyes from them and looked down at the ground. "When we first met Bonnie and separated... I found a phone box. I tried calling my mom, to come and take us away from here... The phone was inoperable so I hung up... But then the phone rang and I answered it...it was that phone guy...from the recordings..." Jack looked back up at Mike in the darkness.

"The man who called us...sounded just like him..." he said. The three teens were quiet as they stared at Jack. Then Jack spoke again. Do you think...that guy who keeps calling you is the phone guy from Ethan's recorded messages? If so...do you think he worked here in the park? Maybe that's how he was able to get the suit...to lure the missing kids..." he said. The idea made each teen tremble in fear.

Suddenly, the phone rang again, causing the kids to jump again. Jack answered it again. "Hello?" he asked.

"Oh, and one more thing...run," the phone guy said.

The kids turned their heads. The teens nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy all standing in the middle of the bumper cars rink. Their silhouettes stuck out from the bumper cars' silhouettes. All four standing in a line.

The phone dropped out of Jack's hand, and dangled on the end of the cord. The man's laugh came out from the phone as it swayed back and forth. A creepy, girl's laugh echoed through the building. Mike turned his head to the right and there in the corner, where the teens once sat, the yellow Freddy suit stared at him. The red light from the phone helped outline his silhouette, giving him a creepy, evil appearance.

The four animatronics in the bumper cars rink moaned their raspy, horrific moans; the sounds bouncing off the cracked, purple painted walls. Two sets of white dots glowed from each animatronic; locked on the four kids.

"Follow me!" shouted Jack as he ran around the sectioned area of the bumper cars toward the exit on the other side. The teens followed after him. Their eyes on the four animatronics amongst the cluster of bumper cars. Mike turned his head to the corner where he saw the yellow Freddy. Once his eyes landed on the corner, the yellow Freddy was gone. There was no trace of him...as if he never existed.

The four ran out of Bonnie's Bumper Cars and out into the open. They followed Jack down the streets toward the clocktower. The clocktower chimed two o' clock in its eerie tune as the smaller animatronics danced around the huge, looming Marionette before going back into their home.

"Ethan is still in his office." Jack said over his shoulder as he continued running. "I told him about how we all decided to stay here...he wasn't happy about it...but he knows about the animatronics and we are going to figure out how to get us all out of here," Jack said. The four ran up the smaller pathway and into the small vent that led into Ethan's office. Jack slowed to a stop when he saw that the door was wide open. Inside they could see the naked light bulb above in the office, flickering.

"Oh no," Jack said. Concern was heard in his voice. He gained speed. Mike, Mary and Gwen followed. Once they got to the doorway of the office, they screamed in terror at the sight. Instead of seeing Ethan's red hair, they saw red everywhere. All over the office were the remains of what once was called Ethan Robert Harken. Squished organs that looked like deflated balloons were seen all over the swivel chair, the floor and parts of the table. Tattered bits of dark blue material of what was a security guard uniform were scattered here and there, stuck in fresh, dark blood; flapping in the winds being made by the metal fan. Gwen turned away, and Mary cried in Mike's shoulder.

"Ethan..." Jack forced out of his mouth as tears ran down his face. His legs wobbled, but no one thought of keeping him up as he fell to his knees, into the pool of spattered blood on the checkered tile floor. He lowered his head and cried. His shoulders shaking as he cried into his lap. Gwen hugged him tightly as tears came down her face as well.

Mary turned to Mike and cried into his shoulder. Mike felt sick and closed his eyes, trying to get the traumatizing, holocaust out of his mind. But it was still there. Printed into his mind like a tattoo with eternal ink. Ethan was dead. Brutally, inhumanely massacred.

The rest of the place looked like a mess as well. It looked like Ethan struggled to stay alive while whichever animatronic decided to kill him. The black and grey newspaper clippings looked like they were torn and shredded off by human nails. A couple human bloody handprints were seen on the walls as well. Pictures had fallen and laid with cracked glass surfaces. A couple items had fallen off the table, as well as the papers and was covered in blood.

Mike shifted from where he stood. As he did, he heard the sound of glass crunching under his right foot. He looked down and realized he had stepped on a picture in a wooden frame. Mike stared down at it for a moment. Staring at the photograph trapped behind the glass, with a couple long thin cracks stretching out from under his sneaker.

Mary removed her head from his shoulder when Mike bent down and picked it up with trembling hands. He nearly dropped it when he saw little bits of Ethan's blood on the corner, but contained himself from throwing up. He stared down at the photograph of a man in the picture. He was seen shaking hands with the Freddy Fazbear animatronic, but that wasn't the reason why he picked up the picture.

The man was wearing a purple buttoned up shirt.

"The man in purple..." Mary said, staring down at the picture as well.

Jack and Gwen looked up from where they were. Gwen helped Jack up and they both walked up to Mike and Mary and peered over their shoulders. The yellow tinted light flickered over their heads as the fan continued to circulate the air in the stuffy, hot room. Mike knew Mary and Gwen were thinking the same thing. The moment when Foxy said his name, and warned them about a man in purple.

"_No escape...f-from the man...in purple..." _

"D-do you think he's the guy? The guy Foxy warned us about...? Do you think he's the same guy who dressed up as the yellow Freddy?" Gwen asked. Before anyone could answer, they heard a loud rumbling noise. It sounded like metallic thunder, emanating from inside the vent. Jack, Gwen, Mary and Mike all turned their heads to the vent. Jack turned the light on that illuminated the vent.

Frozen in mid crawl, on his hands and knees, was Bonnie. Right behind him, the teens could see Chica as well. Gwen and Mary screamed. "Close the door! Close the door!" they shouted. Jack turned off the light and tried pushing the button to close the door. The door wouldn't close. Instead it made a series of loud clicking noises.

"Close the door!" Gwen and Mary screamed at the same time again.

"I can't!" Jack screamed back as he pushed it multiple times.

The sound of metallic thunder drummed loudly inside the vent. The sound echoing loudly in their ears as they all began to panic. The girls screamed as Jack turned the light on again. The purple bunny and the yellow chicken were closer. "Shit! Close the door, Jack!" Gwen screamed. "I can't! Do you think I haven't already tried?!" he shouted back at her and pounded the button to the door with his fist multiple times. The door made more little clicking sounds, not wanting to close. Bonnie and Chica moaned their creepy moans that sounded like they were at the brink of dying; their mouths hanging open as they stood frozen against the blinding light that shined in their faces.

Jack turned off the light again and pressed the button to the door with both hands. The rumbling sounds became louder as the animatronics began moving through the vent once again in the pitch darkness. The girls and the boys screamed when they saw Bonnie and Chica's faces appear in the doorway. Finally the metal door came down and slammed shut. Bonnie and Chica's bodies slammed against the heavy metal door. Their raspy moans could be heard on the other side of the door as they pounded their fists against it.

Mary gripped Mike's arm tightly, while Gwen gripped Jack's waist. All four of the teens stared wide eyed in horror, breathing heavily at yet another near death experience. Now they were stuck in a small office room, with killer animatronics waiting outside the door...

...


	12. Chapter 12: Puppet

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 12: Puppet

...

The heavy knocks and moaning continued as the four teens stayed inside the small, cramped room. The room was filled in the decaying flesh of Jack's brother, Ethan. Mary began to panic as she fumbled with her fingers and fidgeted nervously. They had only been in the room for ten minutes and already, Mary Darrow was beginning to lose it.

"I-I can't stand the stench anymore! I am going to pass out if I don't breathe any real air! And that fan is not doing its job very well!" complained Mary as she pointed at the metal fan on the desk. The fan continued to rotate its normal cycle. Mary coughed and gagged from the horrible stench that filled the room. Gwen walked over to Mary, grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Mary! Stop it! You need to calm down! We are going to get out of here! Just calm down and stop yelling!" Gwen said to her friend. Mary sobbed softly, but nodded her head. With that, Gwen released her arms. Mary wiped her wet eyes as she held her breath for as long as she could, trying not to breathe in the horrible smell. Then she wrapped her scarf around her mouth and nose.

Mike stood the furthest from the door. He still had the metal rod Jack gave him earlier. He clutched it in his hands tightly. His whole body shook as the animatronics on the other side continued to pound on the door. Their raspy, moans echoed in his head.

Above them, the light continued to flicker non stop. The light felt like it was getting dimmer and dimmer each passing second the teens stayed inside the small, cramped, office. Jack looked around for any weapons to help them fend off the animatronics. Unfortunately, there were no guns, swords, or garlic to use.

The light flickered above them. Their hearts skipping a beat each time the room went into complete darkness for a couple seconds. Mary began to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen, and the scarf smothering her; and tried sitting down. She plopped down in the swivel chair. The monitor screen stared back at her from the desk.

Mary stared closely down at it, her face illuminated in the light, keeping herself from blanking out and fainting. Her eyes focused on the small number and percentage sign in the corner. After a while, she began to question its purpose. She picked up the tablet in her hand and turned to her silent friends who stayed standing. Behind them the loud knocks from Bonnie and Chica continued.

"Hey, guys. What is this?" Mary asked from behind her scarf, pointing to the percentage in the corner. It read: Power: 38% The three shuffled over to Mary and peered down at the monitor. Mike swallowed and finally spoke."I think that's the power that is telling us the power for the room," he said. "What's remaining..." Jack pointed out. The percentage went down to 37% Mary gasped and started to breathe heavily, coughing in her scarf in the process. "We need to save power!" she screamed, panicking again. Then she turned to the fan. The blades rotated inside its metal cage. Taking up a good portion of the power in the small office.

"That stupid fan needs to be unplugged!" Mary screamed as she went down on her hands and knees, trying to not touch the blood. She scooted the swivel chair aside and crawled under the table. "Mary! get out from under there! If we unplug the fan, we will die from the horrible smell of the..." Gwen was unable to finish her sentence when she turned away and began to cough and hack up the remains of what she ate a couple hours ago. Her purple bunny ears drooped.

Mary was silent when she looked under the table. The fan continued to rotate. The boys exchanged glances as they heard Mary shuffle a couple things around. "Mary? Are you allright?" asked Mike as he started to peek underneath the table. The flickering light above him didn't help him see under the table. It was too dark for his eyes to adjust to. Gwen wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and turned to look under the table, moving the swivel chair a bit. "Mary?" she asked.

"Hey, there's a box of tapes in here," Mary finally said from under the table. She came out with the cardboard box and held it out for her friends to see. They all looked into the box. Written on the blank white stickers of each one said "Training tape" and a number next to each one. "Training tape? You mean for the people who decide to work here?" Gwen asked. Jack nodded. "Possibly. It must be what the Purple Guy did... In charge of teaching the new workers their job in the park," Jack said.

The kids were quiet for a minute. The mention of the "Purple Guy" sent shivers down each of their spines. The moans outside the metal door seemed to have gotten louder. The loud knocks on the door repeatedly knocked.

Sh-should we play one?" asked Gwen finally. Jack shook his head. "I don't know...It might reduce the power. Mike took one out of the box and examined it. Then looked over to the phone, next to it was a tape player. "We can play just one...it could possibly help us figure out how to stop the animatronics...since he seems to know a bit about them already...and wants the person who takes this job to know..." he said. None of his friends said anything, so he silently placed the tape into the player and pushed the button.

Instantly, the phone began to ring. The kids jumped. No one dared to answer the phone. The phone stopped ringing and the Purple/Phone guy's voice came on. "_Uh hello? Hello? Hello?_" he started off, just like how he did the last time they heard him. "The tape has to be connected to the phone somehow," Jack said, then went quiet.

_"Uh hello, and welcome to your new job at Freddy Fazbearland. Um, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path...Uh now I want you to forget anything that you may have heard about the restaurant, you know...the one that started off being created into this park... Uh some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uh, the restaurant was left to rot where it sits today...but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety." _

The Phone/Purple guy talked on about the animatronics, mostly the "new versions" the versions that had been abandoned and brought the original Freddy and the others back to the park. He also talked about how the animatronics seemed to act differently at night; how they now saw people as endoskeletons with out their costumes on and needed to be forcefully stuffed inside a suit. Then, he began talking about the animatronics' "kinks" and how they seem to go wherever there was sound. If there was no noise, they assumed no one was around and go to where the kids were.

_"-At night, they hear you...so our solution is this: there's a music box hooked up to the speakers on Main Street and is rigged to be wound up remotely..."_ the Phone/Purple Guy was silent for a second. _"But...it only affects...one of them..."_

Mike exchanged glances with Jack, but Jack didn't look at him. Instead, he stared at the phone on the table; engulfed into every word the Phone/Purple guy was telling them. Every word was important to all four of them. Knowing how to survive the night. To get away from the animatronics, to be kept from being stuffed into a suit.

_"-The company got you some flashlights as well; for the animatronics. Not sure if the flashlights work or not, but if they do, they will probably only work for a short amount of time; so I suggest you keep them off till you see Freddy or the others. Just shine your light at them. The animatronics get disoriented with bright lights. It will cause a system to restart or something."_

Jack blinked and started to look for the flashlights. The knocks began to dwindle, but the kids didn't notice as they listened to what the Phone/Purple guy had to talk about. The light blinked out and submersed them into pitch darkness for a second, then came back to life again.

"..._Well, that's about it. You should be golden. Check the cameras, flash the lights, and don't forget to wind the music box...I'll be honest with you...I never liked that puppet thing...its' always...thinking...and it can go anywhere..."_

Mike's eyes tore away from the phone and began to look around the room nervously, hoping to not find the puppet staring back at him with its black eyes. His eyes finally went to his friends, who held their breaths from what they had just heard. They were stiff. Afraid to move or do anything. These creepy animatronics were way beyond being grotesque bloodthirsty monsters...

_"Well, talk to you tomorrow, goodnight," _then the phone guy signed off; leaving the whole place in silence.

Jack went back to finding the flashlights. Gwen and Mary silently exchanged glances and looked down at the floor where there was no blood. The blood had dried and now was the color of dark rust. Mike kept to himself, trying to take his mind off everything and stared at the newspaper clippings that fluttered, and rustled against the wall near him. An old map of the park fluttered near his face. He stared at it for a minute before ripping it off of the tack it held on to and stared down at it. Then he stuffed it into his jacket pocket; thinking it could help them.

Minutes later, Jack found the box full of flashlights to the left of the desk. "I found the flashlights," he said, offering each of his friends a flashlight. Mike stuffed the metal rod into his pocket and grabbed himself a flashlight. Mary, Gwen and Jack grabbed a flashlight from the cardboard box and turned them on. The lights came on and brightened up the horrific room even more. Gwen turned away and threw up. Jack closed his eyes and began to cry. Mike held his breath to keep himself from breathing in the horrible, human flesh. The fan continued to rotate.

They turned their flashlights off.

The naked lightbulb winked out again into darkness, lasting longer then last time. The only light came from the tablet on the table. Then the light came back to life and glowed as bright as it could, keeping the small office room lit.

Jack wiped his eyes and grabbed the tablet from the table. "Allright...let's think up a plan..." he started. Gwen gave her boyfriend a look. "What do you expect us to do, Jack? be able to fend ourselves off and escape this nightmare?" she asked. Mike nodded. "She's right...the whole place is locked up with high voltage wires on the top of the gates all around the park. There is no way out...we might...we might have to wait till morning."

Jack narrowed his eyes at them and flashed on his light. "Didn't you hear what the guy said?" asked Jack lifting his flashlight. "We have an advantage now...These flashlights are our only protection we have; and if you haven't noticed, the power has dropped in this room. We can't stay here forever. We need to keep moving." Jack placed the tablet down on the table again and turned away. He turned on and off his flashlight at the wall near him, making sure his worked.

Mike turned to the metal door. It was silent. He looked down at the monitor. He flipped it to the camera that stood outside. Bonnie and Chica were gone. The power was now at 30%. "Bonnie and Chica are gone," he said, turning to his friends. Jack nodded, then turned to the girls. "If we plan to leave, I suggest now." Gwen hesitated. Mary shook her head. "I don't want to go out there," she said. Jack sighed. "We don't have much power left. The robots know we are here...and when the power runs out...they will come and kill us...and stuff us into suits," he said. Mary bit her lower lip and gripped her flashlight tightly in her hands. Jack looked at Gwen and Mike. Neither of them spoke against his words.

Jack nodded. "Allright, its settled then. We all leave now. Go to Main Street. Wind up the Music box, so we can at least keep the puppet thing at bay. And hopefully find another phone that works and call the police..." Jack said. Jack stared at Mike, Mary and Gwen, who seemed to stare past him, as if he were a ghost. "What?" he asked. They stared above his head. Eyes wide in terror.

Jack turned his head around, then jolted and took a couple steps back from what stood before him. On top of the desk, on top of the stacks of papers and junk, was the puppet itself. A black skeleton in the flickering light. The puppet crouched, looming over them. Its posture on the stacked papers and other items on the desk almost seemed as if it were floating over the desk.

The puppet's head was cocked slightly to the right. Its pale face at a slight angle, almost like a lopsided moon. It smiled with its wide, gapping black mouth. It's purple streaks ran down its face, acting as tears, contrasting its smile. Its black almond shaped eyes bore into theirs, like black fire. Mary's hands shook as she tried flashing her light at the marionette, but the creature didn't seem affected by it at all.

The kids stayed dead still. Neither of them couldn't move. It was as if they had no control over their legs anymore.

Suddenly, white dots glowed from the ink darkness of the almond shaped eyes of the pale mask. The marionette held its arms out. From its thin, black fingers, drew thin, silver strings. They went all the way down, like spider's silk, almost invisible. They went all the way to the ground, where they connected to a small, plastic toy. The toy sat, limp and lifeless, but once the marionette moved its arms, the toy lifted its head up and smiled at the teens. It got up my the invisible forced and moved with the puppet's motions.

Mike felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at the familiar toy at the end of the lines.

"Wh-what is that?" asked Mary nervously. Her voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"It's my birthday toy...when I turned six," Mike answered. His voice was also light and airy, as if he were trying to speak in a dream.

The four watched as the Freddy toy danced, almost as if it were moving on its own. Mike watched it, entranced by it, but horrified at the same time. The Marionette stared at them as he showed them his trick. It was scary to see the marionette in the room. The metal door was closed. It couldn't have gotten in! it was impossible! Now they were trapped, like flies in a spider's web, the marionette had them in its control.

The four teens eyes stayed glued to the toy as it swayed and danced to the sound of silence; but the teens could swear they could hear the familiar lullaby music. The same lullaby music they heard from the wind up box in the mess of wires, inside the pole near Main Street.

Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard above them. The huge metal cogs and gears creaked and moaned loudly. The inside of the office vibrated as the mini figures came rolling out over their heads and began to play their eerie tune. The clocktower chimed three times. Three o' clock. The puppet tilted its head upward from the sound.

Jack finally snapped out of the puppet's trance. At lightning speed, he reached over and pushed the button for the metal door with the side of his fist. The sound jolted the others, getting them out of the puppet's control. The puppet tilted its white face back to the teens. Jack motioned his hands to Mike, Gwen and Mary, forcing them to look away from the puppet.

"Come on!" Jack yelled. The marionette's arms stopped moving as it stared at one of its' preys escaping. The toy Freddy crashed to the floor. Lifeless. The marionette screamed and the invisible strings disappeared from its fingers. Gwen and Jack bolted out of the room, and thundered down the vent, out of the clocktower.

Mary grabbed Mike's arm, pulling him out of the nightmare trance. Mike watched as the marionette reached its striped arms out toward him. Mike grabbed the rod from his pocket and swung it at the marionette. The rod made contact with the marionette's arms. The marionette screamed and reared back as its arms were torn off. A spray of wires came out from its abnormally thin arms. It's white dots in the black sockets glowed brightly in rage.

Mike ran with Mary down the metal ventilation system, and out of the clocktower, into the cold night. The marionette's screams echoed after them as they continued to run. The high pitch sounds filling their ears and running through their shaking bodies. Golden Freddy appeared, then disappeared as Mike passed by. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and kept running. He opened them when he heard Gwen scream.

Bonnie appeared before them in the middle of the pathway. His body stuck in a crooked, uncomfortable position. Standing like the only thing holding it up were strings. Bonnie's gapping black mouth and glowing wide. red eyes glared back at them as he came lumbering forward, like a zombie. He screamed a high pitch shrill as his arms came toward the kids.

Jack, Mike, Gwen and Mary screamed as they took a couple steps back and flashed their lights into his eyes. Bonnie staggered to a stop and froze in place. The teens could hear weird static noises as Bonnie's system rebooted itself, leaving him motionless. The kids didn't even think to even high five each other or celebrate. They all ran down a different pathway, away from Bonnie, around the isolated stage area, and back around toward Main Street.

Once they got to the pole with the speakers, Jack tried winding up the music box. The music poured softly out of the speakers. Jack and the others stared up at it, but felt that it was a lost cause. The marionette was loose, it didn't seem like the music wasn't going to make any difference now anyway. The teens huddled close to the buildings, engulfed in the shadows.

"Now what?" asked Mary, breathing heavily. Her scarf now hung loosely around her neck. Jack hesitated on the question. He rubbed the back of his dark hair as he stared down at the cobblestone ground. The cold winds sliced through the teens like ice; causing their shaking warm bodies to shake even more. The trees rustled, swaying gently in the night; their leaves skittering along the ground.

Jack and the others eyes glanced up when they heard a phone ring in the distance. Jack hesitated, then dismissed the idea of going to it and calling the police. The Phone/Purple guy was in charge of the phones now. If he tried calling, he wouldn't get the police. He would be talking to the psycho on the other line; laughing at their struggle for survival.

Mike shivered in the cold and stuffed his hands into his pockets. As he did, he felt the folds of an old piece of paper and the sound of it crinkling. Mike grabbed the end of it and pulled it out. He stared down at the bent three folded map in his cold hands. The winds tugged at it, making it crinkle even more as Mike stared down at it. He had almost forgotten that he grabbed it. He turned to Jack and the girls.

"I got a map of the place," Mike said as he showed them the map. Jack and the girls stared at the map in Mike's hands. Jack came up and stared down at it. "Where did you get it?" he asked. Mike pointed back to the clocktower. "The office...thought it might be useful to us...since we don't really know our way around the place that well...we could find a clue in here," he suggested.

Jack was quiet for a moment as he stared at Mike, then back at the map. Then he folded the map back to Mike. "Not here. Let's find a safer place to look at it," he said in a low voice. His eyes went up and darted around Main Street, searching around for any animatronics down the streets.

Thankfully, the place was clear.

Jack began to move out of the shadows and across the street. Mary, Mike and Gwen followed. They moved over to one of the shops where a small gap between the buildings were. Jack, Mike, Mary and Gwen squeezed in and huddled close around each other. Mike silently unfolded the map and laid it out for his friends to see.

The teens stared down at the map. Jack shined his flashlight onto the three folded light brown map. It was an old map, possibly when the park first started out. The words were faded and the edges looked like they were eaten by bugs from the past. A couple coffee stains were seen on some of the hand drawn rides and the detailed animatronics in the corners.

"Since the whole park is closed up, our only chance of survival is waiting till morning, when the workers come to open up the park," Mike suggested. Gwen studied the map, then looked up at Mike. "But where do you think we could go? We have mostly gone everywhere! And everytime we do, one of them finds us!" Gwen said, but in a low voice. Mike stared down at the map. The map was sectioned off into the four realms like it was now. Some rides and attractions were seen in the faded ink, but not in the park anymore since 1987 and the year before that.

"Not here," Mike said as he pointed to a small square in the far right corner of the park, near Freddy's realm. The kids looked up the number next to the square on the key. Jack read the name outloud: "Fredbear's Diner." Mary's eyes widened. "Isn't that the same restaurant that inspired this park?" she asked. Mike and Jack nodded.

"Has to be...my mom said that when she was a teen, she saw the construction happen near the diner when she drove to school," he explained. Mike nodded, "and the guy on the tape said that the diner has been left to rot...so if I'm right...its still there," he said. Gwen nodded, "and hopefully the animatronics wont find us there," she said.

With that, the kids studied the map carefully, figuring out the way to the old diner. Mike folded the map back up and Jack turned off his flashlight. Then the four quickly, and quietly scurried off toward the abandoned diner...

...


	13. Chapter 13: Abandoned

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 13: Abandoned

...

The four teens ran across the dark grass and over small bushes, staying in the shadows as they followed the map to where the old diner was. Since the diner was left to rot, the workers let the forest do its job by taking over and consuming it. Jack took the lead and offered to have his flashlight on, lighting the way for the others.

A thin layer of fog swirled through the dark, night forest, making the place even more creepy. The glowing moon flickered past the tree's, following the kids as they ventured deeper into the wild woods to the abandoned diner. The sounds of dead leaves and damp soil crunched and shifted under their worn shoes as they walked.

Along the way, they saw other things amongst the trees as well. Surrounded in the blanket of fog, and covered in vines, was a ferris wheel slightly tilted and stuck in a marshy, swampy meadow. Its faded colors of green, red, blue and yellow cars stayed suspended in the air, wrapped in the thin arms of the vines and branches. A couple old, dead burnt out bulbs were missing from the small carnival-like ride. The rust covered wheel, frozen in place, never to move again.

A half finished wooden roller coaster, barely seen amongst the branches of the trees. The splintered track half suspended, like a snake's skeleton, hovering over the kid's heads, then stopped in mid air and taken over by vines and ivy. A dirty, worn, faded brown and black car sat at the base of the track, facing the teens. It was made to look like Freddy Fazbear's face, but instead it looked like a living nightmare. Over the years of harsh weather and nature, the cheerful face of it had lost a lot of paint and the metal under it was rusted and eaten away. The lights in the eyes were burnt out and had stains dripping down from them like black tears. The wide, grinning smile didn't make it any better as it stared at the kids as they passed by.

Other parts from the rides were taken into the forest and left to rot. Three of Bonnie's bumper cars, possibly ones that broke down countless times, were seen scattered out and hidden like demented oil black, and rust red colored easter eggs for the teens to find. A twisty slide between two trees, covered in graffiti and stains. Bits and fragments of broken dreams; lost amongst the nature, trying to reclaim its land back. Rides never to be ridden again.

Mary clung to Mike's arm as they continued making their way into the heart of the forest. Fog circled around their shins, seeming to get thicker and thicker. An owl was heard, causing Gwen to shriek. Jack held her and calmed her down. "We are almost there," he told her. Gwen buried her face into his shoulder. He held her and urged her to keep walking.

Mike's eyes darted about as he looked around. He and Mary stayed a couple feet behind Jack and Gwen. Mike stared at all the abandoned rides. His heart skipped a beat and goosebumps crawled up and down his arms when he thought he saw a dark figure move past the trees. Mike fumbled with his flashlight with one hand and pulled it out. The yellow light flickered right and left against the trunks of the trees. Nothing.

Jack turned his head to Mike, "You ok, Mike? Did you see something?" he asked. Mike turned off his flashlight and turned away from the trees. "Yeah...must have been my imagination..." he said. Jack didnt say anything as he slowled down so Mike and Mary could catch up with him and Gwen.

Soon, they came up to a strange sight.

Thick with Ivy and moss, sat the small diner. Ropes of vines connected to it from the trees surrounding it as if it were stuck in a spider's web. The diner was surrounded by armies of pink Rosebay Willoherb, clusters of yellow dandelions, and sharp-looking brambles, the small building was the new popular place for the wild foliage to grow and cling to over the years. The dirty glass from the windows were shattered from the strong vines and foliage.

With the whole place covered in different shades of green, it was hard to tell what the diner really looked like long ago. Hidden deep amongst the wild vegetation that sat on the edge of the park's property. Alone, isolated, and completely forgotten. The road that once led up to it was now forever lost.

The kids made their way around the bushes and trees to it. Gwen's muddy, purple dress snagged onto the branches and brambles that stuck out. The moon had moved from its original spot, acting almost as if it were trying to watch the whole thing from a different point of view.

Once the kids got closer, they could see an old wooden sign above what once was considered the entrance to the diner: Fredbear's Diner, written in somewhat fancy letters, faded away and covered in termite holes. The base of the diner was also blanketed in fog, making it seem as if it were haunted. Jack hesitated as he stared up at it. He looked down at the map, trying to look occupied with it. Mike exchanged glances with Mary. Mary shook as she held his arm, cutting off the circulation in it. Mike didn't mind. He felt safer knowing she was there next to him.

None of the kids moved as they stared up at the small, abandoned diner. Finally, Gwen shivered and spoke up. "Let's go in." Jack forced himself forward, he brushed the dripping vines and ivy away, finding the dark, worn brass handle and pushed. The door wouldn't budge. Gwen released his arm as Jack began using all his weight against it. Mike pulled away from Mary and went up to Jack to help him. Both of them pushed their shoulders against it. Finally, the door gave in and opened for the kids.

Jack shined his flashlight into the dark mouth of the diner. Gwen and Mary shook nervously. Jack hesitated, then looked over to Mike. "You want to go first?" he asked. Mike hesitated as well. He truthfully didn't want to, and he knew Jack, Mary and Gwen didn't want to either. This night was the worst nights of their lives. Mike knew he was never going to be able to go to sleep ever again if he and them ever survived till morning. He took a deep, shaky breath, and slowly shuffled inside. Mary, Jack and Gwen followed right behind him. Mary turned her head and looked around behind her before entering into the diner.

The icy, cold air rushed out from the inside of the diner, hitting the kids in the face. The smell was foul and left a horrible taste in their mouths. It was heavy with must; moist from the crushing rains, with a tainted atmosphere of ancient, half eaten, moldy, ancient, hard crusted pizza. The door closed behind them by an invisible force, closing them inside the diner.

Inside, the diner was smaller and more creepy then they ever thought. There were a couple of tables, and a stage on the other side. The whole place looked like a tornado ran through it. Squares from the ceiling were scattered everywhere on the floor. Bits of old candy and trash were seen littered on the floor. Chairs were tilted over, tables were covered in dust and bits of ceiling. Holes were seen in the walls and on the ceiling with vines and ivy growing through them and hanging down.

In the corner was an old snack bar where people went to fill their drinks or order their food. Old cushioned bar stools sat at the bar. Spider webs clung to the bottom metal pole that supported the seats. The big drink dispensers were empty, as well as the popcorn machine. Pizza stains were seen here and there, as well as kid drawings taped up along the walls. Parts of the snack counter were gone and was covered in plants.

Above it were a bunch of lightbulbs. A couple of them broken, but they ran along the jutted out wall and spelled out: Freddy's Refreshments. Along the sides of the walls near the stage were a couple rusted old pinball machines and a claw machine filled with stiff, musty stuffed animals that were supposed to look like Freddy and the others, but instead looked like creepy, bulgy eyed monsters.

Debris crunched underneath the teens' feet as they walked further into the diner. The black and white checkered floor was uneven and broken. They walked around rusted pieces of metal, broken glass, and crumpled trash. Jack's light began to flicker, then went out, leaving them in darkness. "Mine's dead," he said as he placed it down on a nearby table. Mike pulled out his flashlight and turned it on, illuminating the place.

Gwen pushed the button on Mike's flashlight, turning it off. Mary gasped, but Gwen spoke over her. "Maybe we should keep the lights off...not only to save power, but to also keep from letting the animatronics know where we are..." she replied. Mary hesitated, then nodded her head in the darkness, but everyone knew she was scared just as much as they were without the light.

The four teens began feeling their way around, using only the moon's light to see around the place. Everything was lined in silver, and had layers of dust and decay on them. Mike sat down at a table that didn't have as much debris on it and exhaled softly. The tense, nauseous feeling was still in him, but it had lessened a bit since they entered into the diner. His hand rested inside his deep, jacket pocket that held the metal rod.

Mary came and sat next to Mike. She sat really close to him, shaking in fear. She was really scared. Mike lifted his trembling arms around her and held her, keeping her from shaking so much. Mary turned and nuzzled her head against his. "Thank you, Mike," she said. Mike nodded his head silently. He didn't really know what to say to her...all he could do was comfort her...but maybe that was all that needed to be done.

Gwen and Jack stood, looking around the place, not really wanting to really explore. They all had enough surprises for one night. It was all too much to handle. Jack lost the feeling in his legs and began to cry for the loss of his brother again. Gwen went down on her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jack buried his face into her shoulder and silently sobbed. Mike lowered his head, feeling terrible, for the death of Ethan. He feared that they were going to be next. Mike suddenly felt his shoulder getting damp. When he looked down, he saw that Mary was crying too. Mike wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Suddenly, a sound was heard from the other side of the room, furthest from the moonlight. Jack, Gwen, Mary and Mike all snapped their heads up to the noise. They held their breaths and stayed stiff still. Seconds passed. Minutes. Jack took Gwen's flashlight and turned it on. He shined it in the direction where the sound came from. In the corner sat aged cardboard boxes, crumpled papers, and broken bits of tables. Wires stuck out from the ceiling from the hole above. Posters hung from the walls, but were yellowed and folded over from the lack of strength in the tacks.

Jack's legs trembled as he slowly got up. Gwen got up as well; her eyes glued to where she heard the sound. "Wh-what was that?" she asked in a whisper. Jack shook his head in response. Mike whispered, "It might just be the building slowly falling apart," he said. Jack gripped Gwen's flashlight tightly in his hands. His eyes narrowed a bit.

Suddenly another sound was heard above them. Jack flicked the light to the ceiling. "Rats?" asked Mary nervously. "Sounds more like an army of rats," Gwen said, shuddering. Mike and Mary got up from the table and took a couple steps back. Jack and Gwn did the same as the rustling in the vents above them continued. Suddenly something passed by the opening in the ceiling. The teens were unable to make out what it was, but it wasn't an army of rats.

The kids jolted when a sharp, high pitch rattling sound with a mix of static ripped through the silence. Waves of static and bits of human voices were heard, like it was a radio on a bad station. The kids moved away till they were on the other side. The flashlight began to flicker, then went completely out. Jack, Gwen, Mike and Mary stood completely still as they listened. The strange noise stopped, and there was complete silence.

"We need to get out of here," Jack said in a soft whisper. Everyone agreed. Obviously they were not alone in the abandoned diner. The boxes and broken tables crashed and shifted loudly, causin Mary to scream. Jack tried placing a hand over her mouth, but touched Mike's shoulder instead. The four scurried toward the door of the diner. Gwen was the first in the darkness to grab the door handle and try to pull it open. "It wont budge!" she screamed.

Suddenly, the sound of metal scraping against metal, and radio static was heard. Mike shined his flashlight onto the silhouetted objects that were in the diner with them. The creatures that stood before them stood as still as statues; their wide, soulless black eyes with red glowing lights in the middle of them. From head to foot they were metal animatronics, old, rusted, and also abandoned. They were the "new versions" of Freddy and the others; four in all. One hung down from the ceiling.

The one hanging down from the ceiling was closer to the teens. It looked like it was supposed to be a fox character. The creature's face was porcelain white, but had black rust streaks coming down from it's socketed eyes. Its metal arms were long like tentacles, and its endoskeleton showed. It had no suit; but had two heads, givin it an even more creepy, disturbing appearance. As if it was made from any available extra parts from around the place. The rest of them were equally as terrifying.

Black and red streaked; worn down, eaten away, and reeked of pizza and oil. Their mouths hung open in hunger. Mike's light from his flashlight quivered to each grotesque, rusted face of the toy like animatronics. Freddy stood in the back, while Bonnie and Chica stood closer, while the deranged Foxy hung from the ceiling like a spider.

The awkward silence in the diner began to thicken as much as the smell between the four teens and the four animatronics.

There was barely any surface coating to tell what they really looked like before. Now here they stood; abandoned rejects, alone and waiting for a couple of teens to stumble upon their place and get trapped with them. Fortunately, none of them moved. They seemed to be affected by the light's harsh glare in their sensitive eyes. Mike pulled out the metal rod and raised it up while he kept the light on each of their faces.

"Go...see if there is a back door on the other side..." Mike said, keeping his eyes on the frozen animatronics. Mary, Jack and Gwen looked away from the animatronics in horror. "What?! and leave you here?" Mary asked. Mike hesitated, then nodded his head. "I can only hold them off long enough...go!" he tried raising his voice. He didn't know where the sudden courage came from...most likely it was the fear in disguise. Jack reacted first and pushed the girls to move. "Come on, lets go," he urged them.

Mary moved away from Jack. "No! I'm not leaving without Mike!" she said. Jack grabbed her arm. "We don't have enough time, Mary! We need to go look for another way out!" Jack hissed to her. Mary hesitated, then looked over to Mike. Mike nodded to her, looking away from the animatronics to her. Jack kept his eyes on the rusted animatronics.

"I'll catch up with you," Mike said to her.

Mary nodded, she turned for a moment to go with Jack and Gwen, then turned back, wrapped her arms around Mike and kissed him on the lips. Mike felt his heart skip a beat within the suspended seconds that held in the middle of the dark diner. He felt his whole body grow hot as if it were on fire. His hands got really sweaty, not even realizing the flashlight was slipping from his fingers. The moment was instantly gone when it started. Mary moved away and toward the door to the left of them ten feet away. Gwen and Jack went with her and went through the slightly ajar black door and disappeared through it.

Mike stared off after them. He felt like his whole body were jelly. His head felt light and was buzzing. His eyes flickered back to his front. Then the moment was gone when he realized that he was still living in a nightmare. He gripped the flashlight in his hand and flicked it on and off at their eyes. The animatronics didn't move from their spot. So far, the light trick was working.

Suddenly, the strange static radio sound was heard. It came out from the fox creature's mouth. Mike took a small step back as he stared up at it. The mangled mess began to fidget where she hung. Mike considered it a she because of the black eyelashes that came out one of the sockets and the bits of red around the lips. Her body moved slowly, like a predator stalking its prey.

Mike tried turning the flashlight on and off multiple times. Mangle's warped, rattling radio voice became high pitched and in uneven waves. The sounds came out like screams and she lunged forward. Mike stumbled backwards, and fell. The flashlight fell from his hand and clattered to the floor.

The mangled, tangled creature coated in rust bared her sharp yellow teeth as she swung above Mike's head. She reached for him with one of her ling arms. Mike's instincts kicked in and he quickly dodged her and scrambled away, struggling to get back on his feet. Suddenly, the fox crawled on the ceiling, following him, and wiggled towards Mike, opening her wide, metal mouth.

Mike felt the weight of the metal rod still in his other hand. At lightning speed, he swung the metal rod at the fox's face. The mangled creature screamed as the side of her rust eaten head made contact with the metal rod, causing her metal head to concave in. The sound of metal rang through the diner, hurting Mike's ears. Mike got to his feet and gripped the metal rod in his good hand. His eyes and ears alert and ready. The flashlight laid next to his right foot, shining at the dark animatronics' feet.

Suddenly, the rusty, Toy Bonnie leapt towards Mike. Mike quickly hit Bonnie in the face, the horrible screeching sounds of the metal against the worn, rusted metal as it crumpled inward, making Bonnie's face more horrifying and monstrous. Bonnie screamed as he wrapped his metal fingers around Mike's throat and strangled him. Mike choked and gasped for air and bashed the animatronic that was a couple inches shorter than him in the face again and again.

Suddenly he felt the presence of the toy-like Chica and toy Freddy upon him. He felt a sharp stab of pain on his arm as Chica tried grabbing him. He got free of toy Bonnie and bashed Chica's arms away from him. He turned around three hundred and sixty degrees, holding his metal rod as he looked at each animatronics. Now was surrounded by them. The Mangled Foxy recovered from the attacks and joined in on the circle; mouth gapping wide open. Their burning red, pinpoint eyes glowed in the darkness. Their dark silhouettes, outlined in silver, began to close in on Mike. Fear took over Mike's little amount of courage he had left. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the pain.

Suddenly a blinding bright light came on, and began to flicker. At first, Mike thought that was it. He was dead, and now was going on to the other side to wherever... Mike opened his eyes and looked up and jolted in horror as he peered into each of the animatronics creepy, menacing faces. No, he was still in the diner. The animatronics froze, looming over him, but didn't move at all. Mike straightened up a bit and slowly turned to where the light was coming from. Mike winced and placed his hand up. "Mike!" called Jack from the light.

Soon, Mike's eyes adjusted to the light and he could see what it was. The lights from the snack bar were lit up and were flickering. The lights were yellow and glowed bright enough to stop the animatronics before killing Mike. Mike slipped between Bonnie and Freddy, getting out of the circle and half running half tripping over to where Jack stood. He could still feel the rough, iron grip of Bonnie's hands on his throat. He coughed as he rubbed it, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling.

"H-how did you turn the lights on?" he asked Jack in a slightly raspy voice. Jack pointed to the open door he came out from. "There was a switch on the other side that said 'lights.' I tried flipping it a couple times and tried flipping the smaller switches on the control panel next to it and it finally turned on," he answered. Mike breathed, not realizing that he was holding his breath. His heart pounded from yet another close fate. He was so happy Jack was here with him...but on the other hand, wished that they both weren't in the park and were watching movies at his house, not running for their lives.

Jack grabbed Mike's arm. "Come on, I don't know how long that light will last," he said, pulling Mike through the black door and into the back room. There he was greeted with another blinding light. Mary lowered her flashlight down and came up to Mike. "You're ok!" she said happily and wrapped her arms around him. Mike wrapped his arms around her tightly, happy that she was there to comfort him.

Unfortunately, the rare, sweet moment was interrupted when Jack pulled out the map from his back pocket and opened it up. "We can't stay here...we need to keep moving...if we stay here any longer, the other robots will see the lights from the diner and find us," he said Mary and Mike stopped hugging and looked at Jack. Gwen held her flashlight out while Jack studied the map. Mary turned off her flashlight.

"Why are you looking at that stupid map? There isn't any other place for us to go to! Whenever we think we find a safe place, we instead encounter more killing animatronics!" Gwen snapped at Jack. Jack narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the map. "There has to be at least _one_ place that the animatronics don't know about! If the animatronics know the whole park by heart, there needs to be a place for the workers who work at the park to be able to go and rest or change into one of the characters," Jack said. Gwen rolled her eyes. "There can't be such a thing," she said. "That only exists in movies for rich people in mansions," she added. Jack looked up at her. "And for crazy psychos who kill children in parks?" he asked. Gwen closed her mouth.

"Wh-why do you say that?" asked Mike. Jack pointed at the map. "The guy in purple...he obviously has worked here in the park before right?" he asked. Mike and Mary nodded. Jack pointed behind him. "So, if you work somewhere, you are allowed access to certain places, and know secret passageways to slip in and out of from one area to another." Mike and Mary stared at Jack. Jack continued.

"So, what I think, is that the purple guy knew about these places, and lured the kids into them, dressed up as one of the characters. He was able to get one of those costumes from where they keep them," Jack said. Gwen nodded her head slightly, then looked back up at Jack. "But why would they have areas where the animatronics don't know they exist? What is the point of it?" she asked. Jack grabbed the flashlight from her and aimed the light to the back of the door that led out to the front of the diner. "Possibly for if the animatronics malfunctioned and went on a killing spree like they are doing right now," he said.

Gwen breathed and stared at the back of the door.

Jack gave the flashlight back to her and pointed to the map. "I say we try to find at least one of the hidden places, and stay there instead till someone finds us." Mike hesitated n the idea. "I don't know Jack...we would have to be going back to the park...I don't know about the rest of you...but I'm really scared right now and don't want to go anywhere else," he said truthfully. Mary nodded. "Me too. I don't want to risk my luck again..."

Jack narrowed his eyes, then opened his mouth. Right when he was about to say anything, loud banging sounds were heard on the other side of the door. Gwen quickly turned off her flashlight as they all moved away from the door. The heavy banging and loud knocks vibrated through the whole room. The light that blinded the toy animatronics' sensitive eyes must have burned out, and now were trying to break down the door to get to the teens. The sharp, high pitch shrill of the hinges were heard, being ripped out from the door frame.

"Hurry! this way!" called Jack's voice in the darkness. The four teens felt their way away from the door where the animatronics stood on the other side. The teens ran their fingers along the cold walls of the small room, feeling for a back door. Jack found one and opened it. The dark royal blue night sky and silver moon greeted them as they rushed outside. The fresh, cold night air filled their lungs as they ran through the thick weeds and damp soil around the back of the diner and back through the forest. Back to the park from Hell.


	14. Chapter 14: Eternal

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 14: Eternal

...

Jack, Mike, Mary and Gwen slowly and silently made their way back to the park. Their shoes were soaked from the marshy ground and had bits of grass stuck to their legs. Fresh blood oozed out from the places where they got scratched from the thorns and branches and scraps of metal from the diner. Mosquito bites itched all over their arms and legs. The moon dipped lower, but the sky was still ink black, as if it were under a spell to stay eternally dark.

No one said anything to eachother as they approached the edge of the pathway that snaked back to the park. Mary, Gwen, Jack and Mike all stopped at the edge of the forest, looking back at the park. They were too afraid to go back in. They knew what dwelled inside the park... waiting for them.

The lamplights flickered worse then before. Moths continued to flap their dust colored wings, trying to get to the remaining light that blinked in front of their greedy little black eyes. On the ground and the buildings, the kids could sometimes make out the words decorated all over. The same haunting words over and over: No Escape. It's Me. No Escape. It's Me. No Escape. It's Me. Those words, dripping in dark red blood.

Jack tried to ignore it as he looked around, then finally took the first step forward. The others stayed close behind him, afraid to separate. They all slowly walked, making their footsteps barely heard against the bloodstained cobblestones. Jack and the others walked to the closest flickering light and stopped. They felt somewhat exposed to the remaining light, as if the light was signaling where they were. The marionette's music, My Grandfather's Clock, continued to play from the speakers above them.

Jack silently pulled the map out and looked down at it. The light didn't help much, but it was better then nothing. Gwen peeked over his shoulder and studied the map with him. Mike winced when he felt a sharp pain run up his arm. He grasped his arm, then took it away when he felt his hand touched something wet. His own crimson blood was seen on his hand in the flickering light of the lamplight above him. He looked back down and noticed his sweater was ripped and revealed his red arm. A deep gash was seen. Mary looked over to Mike. "Mike? what's-?" she started in a whisper. Then she noticed and gasped in alarm. "Your arm!" she said, but not too loud. Mike gently moved his arm away so Mary wouldn't see it. "I'm fine," he said in a low whisper.

Mary ignored him and grabbed his arm to examine it. "You need to wrap it," she whispered. Before Mike could say anything, Mary unraveled her red scarf from around her neck and wrapped it around his bleeding arm. Mike stared at Mary as she wrapped his arm with her own crimson red scarf. He instantly felt very warm as her fingers brushed against his every time they went around. Mike thought back to when she kissed him. The whole night had been hell, but that one split moment, the moment when she kissed him, was the most thrilling moment of his life.

Mary knotted the scarf and lowered Mike's arm. "There," she said, looking down. Mike nodded his head. "Thank you, Mary," he said, then looked down at his feet. He began to wonder if she was thinking the something as he was. The moment when she kissed him. Was it intentional? Did she really like him? Were they boyfriend and girlfriend-? Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar, eerie sound of a girl's laughter.

The kids froze as the little girl's laughter echoed throughout the park. Their eyes scanned everywhere. Gwen jolted when she saw the Yellow Freddy sitting on the bench closest to her, but it disappeared right when she opened her mouth to warn her friends. "I saw the Yellow Freddy," she whispered to Jack. Jack silently looked at her, then at Mary and Mike. "We need to keep moving," he whispered. After a couple seconds of silence, they began to carefully and silently walk down the street. The four didn't speak as the path curved around and made it to the middle of the park where a couple benches sat on a small round section of grass with four pathways leading up to it.

No one sat down on the benches, and remained standing. They were all quiet as they looked around, making sure the animatronics weren't around. They all held their breaths, only breathing little amounts of air. Their hearts hurt so much from pounding heavily inside their worn, bruised ribcages. Tightly huddled close together, not wanting to move or say anything.

The trees rustled gently against the ice cold breeze. Gradually, they heard the Marionette's song fade away into silence with the wind. Making the park dead silent. The minutes passed on, feeling like hours for the teens. It was an eternal nightmare.

Finally, Jack spoke. "I think there is a secret room in Main Street," he said in a low voice, barely heard from the mechanical music. He pulled out the map again with shaking hands and stared down at it. Mike, Mary and Gwen didn't bother to look at the map again, they didn't want to move from their spot as they stared at the park before them. They stayed in the shadows of the trees that loomed a couple feet behind them, afraid of stepping out and exposing themselves into the fading moonlight and dying lamplight. Afraid the animatronics would see them and attack them in a heartbeat. Mike flinched when Jack folded the old map back up and tucked it into his back pocket.

"I remember going with my grandparents here when I was little. One of the guys who worked here actually had to leave because he started choking and coughing...and walked in between the joke shop and the candy shop," Jack said as he pointed over to the place.

Jack was quiet for a minute as he and the others stared over to the place. Mary grasped Mike's hand. "Are you sure it would be a safe place for us?" she asked. Jack nodded. My grandparents told me that my uncle worked here for two weeks. He was one of the people in charge of fixing them. One of the things he was told was that the robots never looked in the direction of the places, almost like a blind spot for them." Jack tried explaining.

Gwen stayed close to Jack and hugged herself, but she didn't say anything. She knew this was a bad idea. They were lucky to survive this far, but she had a horrible feeling that their fate was close. The animatronics were close, she could sense them. Her wide eyes looked around nervously. Her breathing quickened. Jack hugged her, calming her down a bit.

Suddenly they heard a different laugh. It echoed around them. "Hello," the voice echoed. The four looked around nervously. The laughs disappeared, then a strange maoning noise was heard. Gwen began to freak out again, pulling Jack closer to her. "They know where we are," she whimpered. Mike and Mary stayed close to each other, frantically looking around to where the noises were coming from. Sometimes the noises sounded louder behind them, then became louder in front of them. Jack fumbled with the flashlight, but dropped it in the process. He quickly scooped it up and turned it on.

The trees rustled more then before, causing the kids to panic. The four kids all nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard the familiar, voice of Freddy Fazbear behind them. "H-hello b-b-boys and boys and girls! W-Wel-welcome to Freddy-Freddy Fazbearl-la-and!" the deep, booming voice echoed. Mary yelped and spun around, but nothing was there. Laugher surrounded them. Mike turned to his right when he heard Freddy's voice behind him

"I am s-s-s-so-ooo, glad to see all you-you here!" Mike didn't see Freddy. The voice moved around them like a spirit, taunting them; teasing them, like a cat would with a mouse before ending its life completely.

Then the laughter stopped and it was quiet. The kids looked around, shaking and sweating. Tears streamed down Mary's face as she clutched Mike's arm. Mike looked around as he clutched the metal rod in his other hand till his knuckles became bone white, but in his head, the words kept repeating over and over in his head: No escape, No escape, No escape, No escape, No escape. His lips moved, silently saying the words with no control. Jack looked around with the flashlight in his quivering hands. Gwen looked around, breathing heavily.

They spun around once when they heard a real, deep laugh behind them. The light from the flashlight trembled upon the stomach of Freddy's worn, blood stained body. Standing in an awkward position that looked very uncomfortable even for the animatronic. The clocktower gonged loud and slow upon the presence of Freddy.

Mary stifled a scream when she saw the animatronic bear standing a good distance away from them on one of the paths that led up to the resting area. Freddy's body was tattered and revealed the metal underneath. Blood dripped down from the stained metal, dotting the silver painted ground. Freddy's mouth hung slightly open as if he were smiling, revealing his white teeth. His eyes were black except for the small white glowing dots in the center, staring right at them.

The kids froze where they stood as they stared at him. Mike clutched the metal rod in his good hand while Gwen grabbed her flashlight back from Jack and began to flash it at the bear's face. The large bear didn't move and just stood there, watching his prey, waiting for the moment to strike.

Suddenly the teens heard another familiar, stuttering voice.

"H-Hey-Hey kids! It's me! your pal B-Bonnie Bu-u-nnnn-ny!" the bunny said in the same stuttering manner from before. His voice quivering from high to low. Then his voice went really low, almost to a whisper. "Ready to d-die...?" The clocktower gonged again as the kids stared in horror at the second animatronic standing on the other path that led up to where they stood.

Bonnie's crimson colored eyes glowed inside the dark sockets as he stared at them with hunger. His purple ears twitched, causing sparks to fly out and dance along the pathway. The kids stayed where they were, taken over by fear as they stared at both animatronics.

Suddenly, the teens heard a deathly moaning noise behind them. They spun around and found Chica standing fifteen feet behind them on the third pathway. Her purple eyes glowed as she opened up her beak, revealing two sets of teeth that made the female yellow chicken look very disturbing. She held her creepy pink cupcake with eyes in her hands. "And don't forget m-m-m-me! Chica! Let's eat...people..." she said in a cold voice.. Then her mouth began to slightly open and close as a voice came out of her beak.

The teens watched the three animatronics that stood. One by one, with each animatronic, they were being surrounded. Foxy was the last to appear on the fourth pathway. He ran his hook slowly along the hand rail near him, causing sparks to fly out. The sound of metal against metal screeched a high pitched shrill, hurting the terrified kids' ears. The fox was matted and wild looking with his wide eyes. "N-no wh-wh-wh-no where to e-escape..." he said. The fourth low chime gonged from the clock tower.

Four 'o clock.

It chilled the kids to the bone. It was the sound of death approaching.

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica began to speak again, repeating the same words when the kids first saw the animatronics "A-are you r-r-r-ready to p-p-die, kids?" Freddy asked them in a deep, thunderous voice. They didn't respond, shaking uncontrollably. "I-I can't h-hear-hear yo-o-o-ou!," Freddy said as his hand went up to his ear. Sparks flew out of the side of his neck.

Chica and Bonnie took one step forward from behind the kids, causing the four to take a step away from them. Foxy jolted forward and screeched, Gwen flashed her light at each of their grotesque faces, somewhat helping, but it didn't seem to keep the animatronics frozen for long.

"I hope every-y-o-o-one is having a g-g-good time!" Bonnie said, moving his ears up and down as Gwen flashed the light in his eyes. Blue sparks shot out of them when they moved. He frze in mid step. Chica nodded as she opened and closed her eyes and yellow beak. The sound of metal gnashing and scraping inside.

"I know I-I am! I'm hun-hun-hungry for p-p-people!" she added, smiling with her sharp teeth. Gwen flashed her light at her face too, making high pitch whimper noises. Mary whimpered as well, knowing this had to be the end. Freddy jolted as he turned to face Chica who stood to the left of him. "B-but Chica! You are always hungry for pi-pi-pizzz-people!" he pointed out in his deep voice. Gwen flashed her light at his face too, causing the bear to freeze up and stop moving.

Chica giggled an awkward, metallic sounding giggle, but then morphed into a deep, bone chilling sinister laugh. "I know, I can't help it! Human flesh taste's...tastes s-s-so goo-oo-dd." The four animatronics began to close in on the four teens. Once their favorite childhood characters, now their worst nightmares; looming over thm, blocking out the remaining light and swallowing them up into the eternal black darkness.

"Run!" Mike found himself screaming. Jack, Gwen, and Mary heard him and ran. Chica lurched forward and reached for Mary, while Foxy screamed and come forward toward Jack and Gwen. The kids screamed as they tried dodging out of the grasp of the robotic animals. The huge hands of the robots were fast as they raked their arms and backs. Jack screamed when Foxy slashed Jack across the shoulder, but moved out of the way before the hook came at him again.

Gwen screamed when Freddy came at her and shined her flashlight directly into his eyes. Freddy twitched and jolted as he loomed over her, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. His arms flinched and strained to reach for her, but couldn't. Mary screamed as Chica grabbed her arm and squeezed it roughly. Her teeth came down and bit into the teen girl's arm. Mike quickly reacted and jumped onto the back of the huge, yellow chicken.

Chica screamed as she let go of Mary and spun around fast. Mike held on as Chica flickered in impossible speeds around and around, trying to get him off. Mike kept his arms wrapped around Chica's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel the remains of whatever he ate starting to come up from his stomach and into his throat.

Mike felt a heavy hand grab him hand yank him off Chica's back. Mike felt himself being sent sailing through the air and landing on the cold grass, close to one of the pathways. He rolled a couple times then stopped. He groaned in pain as he forced his eyes open. Everything was blurry and moving around. He struggled to get up but couldn't. He felt that he broke something in his body. Pain shot everywhere. He couldn't think straight. Suddenly, something yellow appeared in front of his eyes. Mike felt an invisible force lift him up. Mike couldn't move, he was limp like a doll. His forced his head to lift up and look at the creature before him.

It was the Golden Freddy. Its head cocked to the side as it sat in the grass while Mike floated in front of it. It stared into Mike's eyes with its cold black eyes of nothingness. Mike closed his eyes and lowered it, adverting from the horrific sight. He knew it was going to happen. It was time to meet his fate. A strange roaring noise filled Mike's hurting ears._ No escape, No esc-_

Suddenly something tackled him, causing Mike to fall back down to the ground. Mike felt the breath escaping his mouth as the weight from the person crushed him. The weight quickly got up and grabbed his arm. The voices around him were muffled and screaming. Everything was a blur and lights flashed before him. Suddenly, another hand grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. The arms pulled him along, half dragging him away as fast as they could.

The screams were hard to hear as lights danced across his eyes. Mike tried to focus, but he couldn't. He turned his head and saw flickers of purple, dark red, brown and yellow moving, but it looked like he was trying to look through water. His head lolled down as he tried moving his legs, but he kept tripping over them and across the hard ground that seemed to be the cobblestone pathway. The wind ran through his hair and tattered jacket. Mike could feel his arm swelling inside the scarf Mary wrapped. His blood bled through, making the scarf even more red. The ends flapped close to his face, but to him it looked like fresh blood spilling out of his arm.

He could see something looming before him, casting shadows across him and the arms pulling him. He looked to his right and could barely make out a face. Gwen? Mary? He couldn't tell. Suddenly, he felt something sharp run across his back. The pain was hot and ran through him. Mike screamed at the top of his lungs, then blacked out...

...


	15. Chapter 15: Hidden

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 15: Hidden

...

_Mike felt himself running down the cobblestone path inside Freddy Fazbearland._ _Close behind him, were the animatronics, all covered in blood. They screamed as they ran at inhuman speed towards him. Their blood caked metal arms stretched outward. Multiple sets of glowing white eyes burned into Mike's eyes every time he turned his head around. _

_Mike ran till he felt himself trip over his own heavy feet and fall forward. He felt a couple huge, metal hands clamp down on his shoulders and squeeze them tightly. Mike tried to scream, but he felt weak and tired. He felt a hand grip his throat like a vise. Mike felt him staring into the glowing white eyes of the evil animatronics in the darkness. They all grinned at him with their blood stained teeth. _

_"N-nn-n-n-no E-esc-cape...N-n-n-no Esc-cape...N-no es-scape!" they chanted in their stuttering, metallic robot voices. Then Freddy opened his mouth wider and wider; swallowing Mike whole- _

Mike screamed himself awake. He sat bolt upright and let out a raspy, shriek. A hand slapped over his mouth, while a couple other hands forced his flailing hands down. Mike continued to scream and move his shaking, sweating body violently as he tried getting away from whatever was with him.

"Mike! Mike! Stop screaming! It's us!" said a female voice hissed in his ear. Mike whipped his head around frantically for the voice. He found Gwen next to him with her hand over his mouth. Mike turned his head down and saw another pair of hands holding him. He looked straight up and found Mary sitting in front of him, clasping his hands with hers. Mike looked past the girls for the animatronics that were chasing him. There were no animatronics around...it was all a nightmare...all in his head...

They sat in the dark shadows on the wooden steps that led up to one of the locked up shops in Main street. It was quiet. Deathly quiet; except from the heavy breathing coming from Mike's mouth.

Gwen removed her hand from Mike's mouth. Mike took a couple quick shaking breaths, trying to calm down, but his heart continued to pound furiously inside his aching chest. How long had he been out? Where were the animatronics? Did they know that they were there?

Mike blinked when he realized someone was missing. His eyes darted around for Jack. "Where's Jack?" he asked the girls. The girls were quiet as they exchanged silent glances. Gwen's eyes were red. Mary tried speaking up when she turned her head back to Mike. "Um...Jack is..." her voice faltered.

"...F-Foxy got him...You...were about to be killed by the robot...and Jack distracted Foxy...h-helping us to escape..." Gwen finally explained. Mike stared at her with wide eyes. "N-no..." he tried saying.

Gwen lowered her head as her shoulders began to shake. Mary reached out and hugged her. Gwen stiffened and made a faint scream in shock, but then relaxed and warpped her trembling, bloody arms around Mary and sobbed into her shoulder. Mike felt as if a knife was slicing across his chest and heart. Jack...his best friend...was dead...

Mike couldn't believe it. He couldn't. Jack still had to be around. They all survived this far, Jack had to have survived with them. Jack was the one who lead them through the park when he and the girls were too scared to... Jack had been more brave than them, he had to have survived...he just...had to...

Mike couldn't remember anything before them being surrounded by the animatronics. He faintly remembered seeing Foxy right behind him. The sound of the sharp metal ripping through skin and the spatter of blood everywhere...Tears appeared in Mike's eyes as he grasped his aching chest. Heaving heavily as the tears uncontrollably rolled down his face.

"N-no...he...Jack can't be-" Mike started, but Gwen snapped her head up angrily. "Well he is! Jack is dead! If you actually ran, Jack would still be alive! It's all your fault!" Gwen shouted at Mike in a loud whisper. Mary hissed at Gwen in rage. "Gwen! Its not Mike's fault! We have all tried surviving this hell hole, it was bound to happen that another one of us was not going to make it..." her voice became lower and lower to a low whisper as she started looking around to see if any robots had come from the sound of her and Gwen's shouts.

Gwen closed her mouth as tears rolled down her pale face repeatedly. Then, Mary hugged her again, letting her cry into her shoulder. Mary looked over to Mike who's face had drained and became another shade of white. "It's not your fault," Mary mouthed to him. Mike turned away from the girls and gently rubbed his swollen arm still wrapped in Mary's blood drenched scarf.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to curse and shout to the night sky angrily, but he couldn't. He couldn't risk their lives...He didn't want Mary or Gwen to die as well. It was bad enough the Harken brothers were gone...because of him.

Guilt hit Mike hard in the stomach like a boulder. He felt as if he was being crushed under it. Jack didn't deserve to die, as well as Ethan. Mike should never have ran away from Foxy when he saw him the first time he came to the park. If he didn't, he and his friends wouldn't be here, running for their lives...now because of him, the two brothers were dead. Who was going to be next? Mary? Gwen? Himself?

Mike's back ached terribly when he straightened it up. He gently rubbed the back of it. His eyes widened when he felt the back of his coat tattered like ribbons. His fingertips brushed against something wet as he pulled it away and examined it. Mike instantly felt ill when he saw thin trails of blood stream down his hand and run along the lines inside his palm.

Mike began to breathe heavily. He couldn't take it anymore. It was all too traumatizing. Too horrific. He wanted it all to end. He wanted to go back home and stay in his room for the rest of his life. Mike looked away from his bloody hand and sobbed; his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

The girls sat next to him, silently sobbing.

After a while, Mike forced his throbbing head to turn towards the clock tower. His eyes met the clocktower's pale face on the other side of the park, somewhat hidden by the dark emerald evergreen trees. The face and parts of its façade glowed as it softly ticked away into the eerie dead silent night. The face of it read five-fifteen.

The body of the harlequin clock tower was outlined in a faint luminescent white morning glow, faint, but recognizable against the royal dark blue sky, blanketing the evil park. Morning was upon them, but how much more? When will the gates open? When will someone find them? Did anyone know where they were?

Mike's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a child-like voice echo faintly in the distance. Mike stiffened and felt an icy chill run up his broken spine. The girls stopped sobbing and held their breaths. None of the teens spoke as they listened. Their bodies trembled on their own. Their ears were sharp and alert. Gwen gripped her flashlight tightly in her lap. Ready to turn it on.

The lights in the lampposts snapped and popped, straining to stay alive. Finally, they all went out, taking the only light in the park. The moon was gone and the stars had winked out. The teens slowly got to their feet, all three covered in their own blood. Gashes were seen on Gwen's arms, while blood stained Mary's dark brown hair, making it darker then usual. Mike staggered to his feet, feeling sharp pain through his legs.

Mike fell to his knees. He groaned through his clenched teeth as his knees made contact with the hard wooden floor. Gwen and Mary stiffened when they heard a child's laugh. The three stood still as statues, waiting. None of them breathed or spoke as the seconds ticked by on the clock tower. A shadow appeared in a flash, just out of the corners of their eyes. The morning light was faint, but could still create shadows.

Mike could feel the sweat build up on the right side of his head. The Balloon Boy was close. The shadows of the balloons swayed, but the one holding them remained still. "Hello," the plastic like child's voice spoke. Mike squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his whole body trembling again. He tried to breathe, but was too afraid to. He needed to breathe, he was going to pass out if he didn't. Mike bit his tongue till he started to taste the horrible metallic taint of his own blood in his mouth. It made him want to vomit. He had experienced enough blood for one night. The dark shadow of the Balloon Boy remained in the middle of the street.

Blurry, black dots began to dance in front of Mike's eyes, while the pain coursed through his body like a powerful volt of electricity. He saw Mary bite her lower lip from where he was in the shadows. Gwen chewed the inside of her cheek. Her eyes were closed as she gripped the flashlight in her hand. The remaining three held their ground, not breathing or moving a muscle.

Finally, the shadow disappeared as fast as it came. The teens breathed out and breathed back in gulps of air. Mike struggled back to his feet again, gently pressing his right hand against his back where the pain began to spread through again. Gwen and Mary silently came up to him and stood on either side. They placed his arms over their shoulders, supporting him. "We need to find the place Jack mentioned. The place the robots don't know about," Gwen whispered, wiping her wet eyes with the back of her hand. Mary chwed her lower lip, keeping herself from crying again. "B-but...we don't know...know where it is..." she whispered, wiping her wet eyes as well.

Gwen looked at Mary, then at Mike. "Jack said that he saw them close to Main street." Gwen turned to Mike. "Mike? where did you see the robots when you first came here?" she asked. Mike felt the blood drain from his face. He didn't want to talk about the robots or the park, but he wanted to know where Gwen was going with this. "Um...throughout the park...Chica was near the food court, I think...and...F-Foxy...he was at the end of the street near the candy shop," he said as he pointed over across the street to the small closed down shop at the edge where the sidewalk ended and a new street began.

Gwen nodded. "Away from Main street. I bet they never set foot here...except at night...So, if they were programmed to stay away from the place, then it must be somewhere in Main Street near the front entrance. Somewhere hidden from the guests." Mary and Mike exchanged nervous glances. They didn't want to go out into the park again. They didn't want to be spotted by the animatronics.

"Is there a way to get there without being seen or heard by the robots?" asked Mike. Gwen thought for a moment. "Yeah. We can go around to the back, behind the buildings," she said. With that, she shifted to straighten up, lifting Mike's arm a little higher up. "Let's go," she said, gripping the flashlight in her hand tightly. Mike and Mary looked at each other one last time. Mary sighed and held Mike's arm, supporting him.

The three walked down the wooden steps and slowly down the street to the other side of Main street. Mike looked around frantically, making sure none of the animatronics weren't around. One second he thought he saw Bonnie, but it was just a bush. They silently passed by the candy shop and down the one side walk, along the building towards the back.

Mike's wrapped arm throbbed in pain. Mike was afraid that it was infected. He clenched his teeth when his foot hit against an upraised stone, sending more pain up his back and to the ends of his fingertips. Mike tried to think of something else, but couldn't. His mind was sharp and alert for the robots. The robots invaded his mind.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Gwen whispered to Mike, interrupting his thoughts as they walked around to the back of the buildings. Mike nodded his head, but Gwen didn't see it as they slowed to a stop and looked down the place behind the buildings. In front of them was a street that twisted and snaked along inbetween the back of the buildings and another set of buildings on the other side.

The buildings to the left of the Main street buildings, hidden from the guests of the park, were painted green to "blend in" with the pine trees that grew next to them. They had small tinted windows, and on each door of the buildings written in black said: Cast Members Only. They were most likely storage units or places where the cast members went for their breaks.

The three teens stood, afraid to enter. What if there were more animatronics waiting for them? The twisted allyway looked dark and sinister. It almost felt like a dark mouth, waiting for them to enter, then swallow them whole. Mike turned his head when he felt something watching him. Nothing. Where were all the animatronics? It made him feel uneasy.

Slowly, and silently, the girls helped Mike walk down the small narrow pathway, behind the buildings. Mike felt as if he were peeking behind a curtain, looking past the cheery, beautiful facades of the buildings and really seeing what they looked like. The backs of the buildings were plain, with supports holding up some parts of the buildings that were just cutouts. On Main street, the buildings looked fun and the structure was crooked, but behind it all, they were just normal, rectangle buildings.

Gwen tried each door they passed, but they were all locked. As they followed down the path, Mike glanced inbetween the buildings to his right that looked out to the Main street and noticed that they were heading towards the front of the park. Soon they came upon another sharp turn and a bend in the pathway till it came upon the last door behind the buildings.

Huddled close near two flat stucco walls needing a fresh coat of paint, was a door behind a couple old, wooden boards that were nailed across it in a criss crossed pattern. Keep Out was written on the boards in red paint...or blood. The door behind the boards was slightly ajar. Gwen, Mary and Mike approached the boarded up door with caution and stopped five feet from it. "Do you think this is it?...or was it?" asked Mary nervously looking at the warning sign written in red. Gwen moved towards the door, leaving Mary to hold Mike. Mary wrapped her arms around Mike as she watched Gwen.

Gwen lifted her arms up and gripped one of the boards. It fell away from the door like it was just taped on. Gwen gasped and quickly got a good grip on the board. She turned to Mike and Mary with an equally surprised face. "This must be it," she whispered as she turned back and placed the old piece of board against the wall. Mike and Mary came up and began pulling away the easily removable boards till the door remained. Mike placed his board against the other boards before turning to the door. On the front of it, the words were faded and scratched out. The door hung open, waiting for them to enter.

Gwen lifted Mike's arm back over her shoulder, and pushed the door open with her flashlight. The door slowly swung open. A blast of cold air hit them in the faces. Gwen, Mary and Mike stared into the pitch black void in front of them, not moving. Finally, wen turned on her flashlight, illuminating the inside of the place. The faded light revealed a small room. The three took one step forward, hesitated, then entered inside. Soon, their eyes adjusted to the darkness and soon they were able to see things more clearly.

Gwen shined her light around the place.

The place was stuffy and reeked of cigars. In the middle of the room sat a wooden tale with a couple of papers and half eaten pieces of meat and apple cores littering the surface. Along the walls were wooden shelves that held empty, shell-like heads of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. Their sockets were dark and soulless. A couple others were broken and worn out with age. The most disturbing ones were the ones covered in dry blood.

Below the shelves was a square opening with metal stairs that descended straight down into black.

Against the wall to the right was what looked to be a "nest." A bunch of crumpled papers, moth eaten blankets, newspapers, old magazines, and ancient receipts were seen all clustered and piled on top of each other, surrounding two old computers and a rusty old fan. The computers glowed from where they sat on the ground, illuminating old wrappers of chocolate bars, paper ice cream cones, cherry stained popsicle sticks and brown colored apple cores. Someone had been living in this place for a while...a long while.

A table sat in the middle, barely illuminated by the monitors and the naked lightbulb blinking on and off above. The walls were cracked and spattered with dry blood. Some of the blood was used to spell out words; the same ones over and over. No Escape, No Escape, No Escape.

Mary gasped at the sight of the words and began to shift herself to go behind both Mike and Gwen. "I want to leave," she whimpered.

Mike felt the fear inside himself grow ten times stronger then ever before. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and run away from the madness before him, but he couldn't; he was too beaten up and wounded. Gwen and Mary's grip tightened around his arms as they looked around the room.

Suddenly the door behind them closed shut. All three gasped and jumped in alarm, turning around at lightning speed. Mary tried opening the door, but it wouldn't open. To make matters worse, Gwen's light winked out, leaving them only in the two computers' light. Gwen slapped the head of the flashlight against her open palm, but it didn't help. Mary began to panic. Mike quickly wrapped his arms around Mary and held her close to him.

The three froze when they heard footsteps coming up from the stairs on the other side of the room. The kids moved closer to the nest of papers and trash. The echoing sound of the footsteps got louder and louder till the figure emerged from the dark depths from under the small room. The computers' blue light glowed on the adult's body.

The man was possibly somewhere in his forties. His hair was disheveled and dark and long under a worn out, unwashed hat with faded words that were too hard to read. His eyes were dark, sunken in like sockets, almost black in the light, but that wasn't what the kids were staring at: He wore a purple buttoned up shirt with an old, tarnished gold badge on the right side of his shirt. The teens gasped in horror. It was the mad in the photo. The Purple Man.

The Purple man stared back at them with his cold, black eyes, surprised to see the kids as much as they were surprised to see him. Then the Purple clad man's face changed. His dark, bushy eyebrows knitted together into a glare, but then the corners of his mouth twitched upward into a creepy grin.

"Hello, kiddies," he said in a spine chilling voice.


	16. Chapter 16: Vengeance

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 16: Vengeance

...

The three kids stayed rooted to their spot as they stared at the Purple guy. The Purple guy continued to grin at them in the darkness, illuminated by his computer screens that were being powered up by a back up power supply heard down below. Mike could hear his heart pumping loudly and the blood rushing in his ears like a waterfall.

They were stuck in a room with a murderer. Even though there were three of them, Mike couldn't stand on his own for long, and they were already bleeding and wounded from almost being brutally massacred by the robots.

The Purple guy looked into each one of the kids eyes, enjoying the fear on their faces. "Well, well, well. Looks like you teens found my secret place," the Purple Man chuckled to himself and turned away from the remaining, scared, traumatized kids and moved toward the table.

The Purple guy brushed away a couple old wrappers and crumpled papars till he found what he was looking for, buried underneath the trash. He picked up a knife, pulling away a chocolate stained wrapper from the blade and held it up to his face, examining it. The knife glinted wickedly in the dim light."...No matter, I wanted to finish you off myself anyways. I can't let the robots have all the fun," he said.

The kids took a step back once the Purple Guy took a step forward towards them. "Y-you control the r-r-robots then," Mike found himself saying. The Purple Guy stopped and snorted. "Control the robots? ha! I wish. Would make my life so much easier...so entertaining and boring at the same time."

Mike could feel Mary and Gwen's hands tighten around his arms as he stood between them. "But if you are not controlling the robots, then why are they wanting to kill us?" Gwen asked. The Purple guy's smirk faded as he stared right at her with his cold, dark eyes. "Vengeance. They want vengeance..."

Before any of the kids could ask why, The Purple guy spoke again. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault the company decided to take me away from my old job of being a security guard, and instead having to help the performers into their suits! I hated it! They knew I was good at my job! they knew I was fine staying up at night and watching the cameras! But no! I was stuck helping the performers with the springlocks and fixing the mechanisms when the suits decided to malfunction! I was the only one with a background of working with machines!" The Purple Guy took a deep breath and exhaled. The teens didn't make a move or even breathe.

"It's not my fault. They asked for it. The company asked for it. They wanted to anger me. They wanted me to suffer...so I'm making them suffer." he said as he grinned with wide eyes, full of insanity. His teeth were crooked and rotten. Gwen's fists tightened "By killing children?! that is your answer to your problem?!" she shouted angrily with a quivering voice.

The Purple guy didn't say anything as he lightly ran his finger along it. Small droplets of blood dripped down from his fingers and stained the knife red. "Sometimes, blood must be spilt in order to get what you want. I was born to be a security guard...and they took it away from me...so I must take away what makes them something."

"That's not right!" screamed Mary angrily. The Purple guy took two heavy steps forward, making her squeak and move a couple steps away from him. "Nothing is ever right! Nothing ever comes to you on a silver platter! That's what I had to do! That's what the kids had to live with! I had to do what I had to do! It was the only way for the company to get it through their thick, stupid fucking skulls that they made a mistake! Now they have to deal with the rumors of the missing children and the animatronics having horrible problems...then they came to me for help. To fix their stupid robots...heheh_..._they _thought _I was...heheheh...how could I, when there were children in the way?" The Purple guy giggled.

The teens stiffened in alarm from what they just heard.

"Y-you...you stuffed the children into the suits!" Gwen spilled out. The Purple guy nodded. "Yeah, I know I was surprised myself that the police didn't even think about checking in those things. I never thought about stuffing them into the suits in the first place, but they were a last minute thought so, in the bodies went! Not much room in there, but when your dead, you don't feel pain anyway."

"Y-you bastard!" Mike shouted angrily over Mary and Gwen and moved forward. The Purple guy's reflexes quickly kicked in and lifted the knife up in self defense. "You are all too young to understand...later on you might...or not," The Purple guy grinned as he came towards them with the knife. The kids took a couple steps back. "Please don't do this!" Gwen screamed, tears streaming down her face. The Purple guy laughed.

"Don't try that "sniveling act" on me, girly! I've seen it six times in the past I am not in the mood to see it again...Now be good little kids and come here!" he said as he shot forward. Mary screamed when The Purple guy grabbed the front of Mike's shirt. Mike kicked The Purple guy as hard as he could with his good leg. The Purple guy screamed, but whipped the blade in his hand, tearing through Mike's pant leg. Mike gasped in terror and screamed out of instinct.

The Purple guy clutched his chest where he got kicked and glared at the kids. "You three are much older than the ones I'm used to..." he said between gasps of air. "No matter, just more blood to be spilt." With that he came toward the kids with the knife raised over his head. The whites of his eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, as well as the blade. The kids braced themselves and got ready to run.

Suddenly, everything to change. The teens watched as the Purple guy stopped dead in his tracks and the bloodthirsty insanity left him. The Purple Guy gasped in horror and staggered backwards, away from the kids. "No...no! Get away from me!" he screamed. Mike, Mary and Gwen stared at him as he stared past their heads. At first they thought he was joking and was pretending so he could gut them the moment they turned their heads from him. Unfortunately, they wished that was the case; until they heard the familiar moaning sounds of death close behind them.

Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy and the Marionette all stood right behind the three kids. The kids gasped and took a couple steps away from the animatronics as their eyes glowed in the darkness of the small room. The door stood wide open behind them, silhouetting their grotesque, broken bodies. Outside was beginning to mist. The clouds had come and the usual rainfall began to come down.

All four animatronics stood. Their eyes staring over the teens, to the Purple guy. The three remaining teens stopped when they found that they were moving closer to the Purple guy and stopped. They stared at the animatronics. The animatronics didn't make any movement towards the kids, but the kids knew better. Almost six hours of living inside a Nightmareland from hell, they knew how the animatronics acted.

Mary and Gwen stayed close to Mike. Mike stood between them, balancing on his good leg. Mike stared up at them. His legs beginning to shake and his whole body feeling like it was going to collapse and go into a huge meltdown. Tear streaks came down the girls' eyes next to him as they trembled before the huge animatronics; hiding somewhat behind Mike in sheer terror. Afraid this was going to be it. This was their last moment.

The six animatronics didn't make any movement or noise at all. Almost as if time had froze at that exact moment. Fresh blood was seen on their arms and muzzles, but none of the robots seemed affected by it at all. They only stood, as they always did. Silent like shadows.

The Purple guy took one step back. "How...? you couldn't have found this place..." His question was silently answered. The Marionette hovered over the floor. It came closer towards the Purple guy and stopped right next to the kids. The kids stared at the floating puppet, edging away. The Purple guy glared at the puppet. "I should have guessed. You were always poking your nose in places you shouldn't have been," he growled. Thunder rumbled faintly in the distance outside the small room.

The Marionette didn't say anything. It stayed near the kids, not even looking at them or thinking of killing them. Its' almond shaped eye sockets stayed glued to the Purple Guy. The sense of hatred came from the marionette's dark, floating body. The Purple guy lifted the knife in his hand again and pointed it at the puppet. "Don't you dare think you and your dead friends can stop me! I have already won! you all are dead! and there is no escape!" he shouted at them with the same crazed look in his eyes from before.

The animatronics twitched as sparks flew out of the sides of their heads. To Mike, they seemed scared. Mike turned his head back to the Purple guy. The Purple clad guy kept his dark, shadowed eyes on the Marionette. The Marionette lifted its arms up; reaching towards the Purple guy. The Purple guy bared his teeth like a wild animal would when feeling threatened. He lifted his knife up and chucked it at the marionette.

"Stop it!" he screamed. The teens ducked away as the blade flashed through the air like a silver blur. The knife sunk deep into the Marionette's head as it went back from the force. The marionette slowly brought its head back. Two white glowing dots were seen in the black almond shaped eyes. They burned into the Purple's guys cold eyes. The purple guy bared his teeth. The marionette's head twitched as sparks flew out from it. The puppet faltered in mid air, losing its power. The animatronics glared with their glowing eyes at the Purple guy and started to move forward, causing the kids to move away from them.

The Purple guy began to talk fast, trying to get himself out of the situation.

"You all had it coming to you! I wasn't the one who brought you back to life! The puppet did!" he pointed at the puppet. His eyes dark and sinister under his security cap. "All I did was stuff your bodies inside the suits! You could have been better off if that stupid puppet didn't decide to bring you back from the dead to live as monsters!" he shouted to the five behind the marionette and teens. The animatronics slowed to a stop.

The Purple guy breathed heavily, sweat running down the side of his temple; staring at each one of their glowing faces. "Tell me why you still come after me?! After all these years...murdering security guards night after night... Why must vengeance be upon me?! Tell me! I know you bastards can speak!" he shouted.

Silence filled the room for a full twenty seconds. It gave each teen a feeling of dread.

"...I-it's y-y-you." two unfamiliar voices finally spoke at once. The teens turned their heads to the blood curdling voices that spoke up. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy side stepped away from the doorway behind them as a new animatronic entered into the room. Purple guy took a step back.

Gwen, Mary, and Mike all stared at the horrific creature before them. Their mouths dropped open, but no sound came out.

The body was twisted and un proportioned. It was dark colored and was made of all different kinds of spare animatronic body parts. A smaller upper body torso came jutting out of the bigger torso of the animatronic, yet the body had three legs and four arms. It was as if there were two bodies smashed into one. A horrific Frankenstein's monster come to life. The half torso screamed a mechanical scream, but another sound was joined with it. It sounded familiar, but Mike couldn't put his finger on it.

"J-Jack..." Gwen finally said. Mike and Mary turned their heads to Gwen who stared at the upper body creature jutting out from the other animatronics' body. Tears spilled down her face, but her eyes didn't look away. Mike and Mary felt their hearts stop beating and stared at the creature closer. Fire Engine red hair stuck out from the holes from the top head of the animatronic; while wide, glossy blue eyes popped out of the second animatronics' sockets.

It was Jack and Ethan Harken. The two brothers who were killed; now brought back to life and created into a Frankenstein's monster. Mixed with spare parts and ligaments left around; sewn, welded and forced to be put into place, to create a horrific body suited to hold two human souls. Sharp metal pieces stuck out from the back like spikes. Blood dripped from both mouths, set with sharp metal teeth. Their eyes stuck out from the sockets; wide and frozen in fear.

Half a Foxy mask was seen on the second body, once known as Jack. His lower jaw was gone, and wires hung from it. Patches of orange, matted fur and parts of metal were seen in the face and arms. The rusted, copper and steel joints screeched and strained to stretch outward. His right arm was a Bonnie arm, most of it revealing the blood soaked endoskeleton.

The Ethan body was a Freddy body, but its left leg was Chica's leg, and part of its Freddy face had Bonnie features. It was a walking nightmare. Suffering in pain. Screeching and twisting in agony, filled with vengeance and hatred just like the other animatronics.

Thunder boomed, closer this time. The ceiling was beginning to darken from the rain, thus weakening the old room. Rain drops were heard as they fell from the ceiling and made contact with the ground. The Purple guy stared at the animatronics. The animatronics twitched and tensed up, ready to attack.

Then, without warning, The Purple guy grabbed Mike from Gwen and Mary. Mary and Mike screamed Mike's name as they grabbed for Mike's flailing arms. Mike screamed and kicked as hard as he could, but the Purple guy had a good grip on him. The Purple guy pulled out his old, Swiss army knife from his back pocket and flicked the blade out and pressed it against Mike's throat. "Don't! or I'll slice his throat!" the Purple man screamed. Mary and Gwen stopped and stared at the Purple guy in fear. Mike held his breath and stiffened when he felt the cold blade press against the side of his neck.

"M-Mi-ik-k-ke..." the Harken animatronic said in its weird voice.

The Purple Guy held Mike in front of him like a shield, keeping the knife close to the boy's neck. He took another step back, dragging Mike with him. Mike stayed stiff still, clutching the Purple guy's arm that was wrapped around his shoulders. He strained his neck away from the blade as much as he could, keeping his eyes on it. The Purple guy's eyes darted a couple times over to the small door on the floor in the corner of the dark room to his right. His escape. The purple man quickly turned back to the animatronics. The Marionette sparked and twitched as the blade stayed stuck in its mask, but continued to stare at the Purple Guy angrily. The Purple guy glared back.

"I never wanted this to happen...I didn't! I am just a simple man working at a lousy children's amusement park, trying to make a living!" The Purple Guy looked over to the Harken animatronic. "...I didn't kill you...they did! the monsters did!" The purple man stumbled over a pile of papers, and trash, but regained his balance and continued to move backwards. Mike gulped nervously as he was dragged with the Purple guy.

Gwen and Mary stiffened when all the animatronics began to walk past them, towards the Purple guy and Mike. The Purple guy continued. "I came back because... I wanted my job back...that's all! I just want my job...isn't it that hard to ask?" he asked. The animatronics ignored him. They knew he was lying. The man was unstable. He didn't kill the kids just to corrupt the amusement park, he did it because it gave him a thrill. It made him feel alive. He was criminally insane. The man was messed up in the head. He needed to be stopped.

Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Foxy's mouths hung open as blood spilled out. Moans of death and suffering escaped out as they stretched their blood caked arms towards the Purple guy. The Harken animatronic screeched and lunged forward towards the Purple guy. The Purple guy tightened his grip on Mike and dodged out of the way of the monstrosity and bolted to his right. The Harken animatronic crashed into the wall, causing a spray of sparks to fly out from its body. The Harken animatronic screamed a high pitched shrill as its metal parts scraped against the wall.

The Purple guy threw open the small door on the floor and shoved Mike down into the darkness. Mike screamed as he fell, his body making contact with the metal steps. Thankfully he was able to stop his body in time on one of the metal steps. He felt his whole body feel as if it were lit on fire. He opened his mouth and screamed out in agony as the tears burned down his face.

The Purple guy ignored his wails as he quickly went down the steps after and closed the door behind him, right when the animatronics charged toward him and reached for him. The square of faint light disappeared, followed by the sounds of locks being locked, leaving Mike and The Purple guy trapped together in complete darkness. Above, loud sounds of the animatronics screaming and hitting the trap door to open, but it wouldn't budge. The Purple guy pulled out a flashlight, illuminating his creepy face. He was breathing heavily, but a grin was seen on his face.

"Now it's just you and me...Mike..." The Purple Guy said.

...


	17. Chapter 17: Purple

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 17: Purple

...

The animatronics gradually began to stop pounding on the small door in the floor above Mike and the Purple guy's heads; but the rumbling sound of thunder and the drumming of the rain began to get louder and louder.

Mike stumbled the rest of the way down the metal stairs till he made contact with the cold ground. The basement-like room was big, with grey walls that were made of cement. To Mike's right was the generator that was that was making a low, rumbling sound. A fire alarm sat under a red emergency light. The light blinked on the wall opposite of Mike while behind him a bunch of chains hung limp like a curtain next to him. They clinked lightly against each other from his presence. Pipes snaked along the walls and hissed, letting out steam.

A cold sharp feeling went through Mike as he looked at the fire alarm, then over at the Purple guy. An idea began to form in his head. He needed to get to the fire alarm. If he got to it, the fire alarm would go off, thus calling the fire department and hopefully the police as well.

The Purple guy came swiftly down the metal stairs with the knife still in his hand. Every time the red light flashed, Mike could see the man in purple's cold eyes, staring right at him. His tarnished gold badge barely shined in the dull red lighting. The purple guy grinned as he came to the final step and adjusted his black, chocolate ice cream stained tie.

"Nowhere to escape...Mike."

Mike struggled to get up, but it brought pain to his legs and back. He crawled as fast as he could on his hands and knees. His heart pounded loudly in his ears, but he could still hear the Purple clad man's spine chilling laughter behind him. "Oh, you are so pathetic, Mike...Barely alive and yet you still struggle to live. I bet you are in a hell of a lot of pain right now..." The Purple guy pointed out as he lifted up his knife again. "Why don't I help you end your suffering?" he asked in a more low and calm tone of voice.

Mike's shoulder hit against a couple of the chains, making them sway and hit against each other. His eyes stayed on the fire alarm. He heard the Purple guy's footsteps coming towards him. Mike crawled faster. He could feel his blood stick to the cold ground every time his knees and arms made contact with it. Leaving a small red trail. Mike strained himself to reach up towards the alarm. He clenched his teeth as he stretched his whole upper body and arm, till he touched the ice cold small box.

A jolt of fear shot up Mike's spine as he heard the Purple Guy came up to him from behind. Purple Guy loomed over the boy, then grabbed a fistful of his hair. Mike screamed as he was violently jerked back, but was able to pull the handle to the alarm. Mike felt his back brush up against the Purple Guy's chest, but kept his eyes on the alarm.

To Mike's horror, the alarm didn't go off. The light continued to blink red. The box remained silent. No high pitch ring, no blares. Complete silence. The Purple Guy noticed. A small smile crept across his unshaven face, then he threw back his head and laughed.

"You honestly thought I would still have that thing on? What do you think I am? A moron?!" he asked as he tried lifting Mike by his reddish brown hair. Mike screamed as he reached up and gripped the Purple Guy's hands, using his fingernails to dig into the man's tight fist. The Purple Guy didn't flinch from the teen's nails. He lifted the boy's head up even more, making Mike go on tip toe, while placing the sharp blade up against the boy's throat. Mike flinched from the sudden feeling of the knife against his neck.

Mike looked straight ahead at the hanging chains. Ink black darkness bled behind the chains. Mike stayed stiff still as The Purple Guy stared straight ahead as well. He grinned evilly before glancing down at the boy and adjusting his grip.

"Do you remember that yellow Freddy suit, the one I used to try and lure you to your death all those years ago? When you were what, five? six?" the Purple guy asked Mike. Mike didn't answer. He held his breath and prayed in his mind that someone would come to save him. After waiting for a little while, The Purple guy smirked and forced Mike's head to nod. "Of course you do! Who would forget something like that?!" he laughed to himself insanely and gripped Mike's hair tighter. Then the Purple guy sighed and gradually stopped laughing.

"Well, I guess you could say I "outgrew" it...and found an even better one..." The Purple guy laughed again before pressing the blade against the boy's skin. Mike breathed in a sharp gasp of breath as tears rolled down his face. His body trembled. The Purple man continued talking.

"The suit is a little old...It was used pretty much three decades ago...but sometimes old is the best...The kiddies I killed in the past will recognize it...but they wont be able to do a thing, heheheh."

Suddenly Mike felt something wet go down his throat. He gasped when he realized that it was his blood. A sharp pain was felt quickly afterward as The Purple guy pressed the knife deep against Mike's throat. Mike gasped and struggled to get away. He tried moving, but was in too much pain and fear to do anything. He jerked and flinched, but it wasn't enough. He tried screaming, but his voice was hoarse and dry.

Suddenly a girls laugh was heard. It echoed through the room. The Purple guy turned around and found the Golden Freddy sitting on the ground at the base of the metal steps. The Purple man glared at the golden Freddy suit. "Shit... I should have burned you when I had the chance...or maybe should have not killed...nah I'm going with my first answer. I should have burned that yellow suit...and placed you in a different suit..." The Purple man sighed.

"And I'm guessing the puppet freak is with you too?" the Purple man asked. A couple seconds after he said that, the puppet rose from behind the yellow Freddy Fazbear and glared at the Purple guy. A strange purplish glow appeared around the puppet's thin, black, elongated body.

The Purple guy huffed and shoved Mike down on the ground and faced the puppet as it floated in mid purple man moved his arms out, still holding the knife. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Come and get me!" He shouted at it. The puppet didn't move. Suddenly in a blink of an eye, the rest of the animatronics appeared around him and the golden Freddy. They didn't move. They knew the Purple guy was trapped. There was no way to go except up the stairs...and they were blocking it.

Above, Mike saw the door above the stairs slowly creak open. There, he saw Gwen and Mary peeking from behind the door. Their faces were shadowed and silhouetted so it was hard to make out their scared faces. His eyes left the girls and fell back onto the Purple man.

The Purple guy's face changed as he took a step back from them, pulling Mike with him. The expressions on his face flickered back and forth from anger to fear. All seven and a half animatronics' eyes glowed brightly in the dim darkness. Then, they each said a chilling word making out a sentence:

"N-n-no.."

"Es-escap-pe"

"F-for"

"th-the"

"Ma-a-an"

"I-in"

"Pu-urp-ple." the Marionette finished, keeping its eyes on the Purple guy. Mike felt the Purple man's fingers loosen around his hair. Mike quickly moved away from the Purple guy. The Purple guy didn't notice as he took another step away.

The purple guy staggered back, but had a small smile beginning to form on his face. "That's what you all think," he said. Then he turned to the shadows behind him. A figure stood in the darkness behind the chains, but Mike couldn't see who it was from where he sat on the ground; but he could tell that it was tall. In the corner of his eye, Mike watched Mary and Gwen gradually come down the stairs.

The Purple guy grinned over to Mike. "Now you get to see my little party trick." With that, the Purple guy disappeared into the shadows. The animatronics took a couple steps forward. Their footsteps were heavy, but quick as they advanced toward where the Purple guy disappeared into.

Suddenly, loud metallic noises were heard, followed by small movement in the darkness. The animatronics stopped in their tracks as their glowing eyes looked past the moving chains. A low metallic growl was heard, followed by metal scraping against metal and gears moving. Sparks shot out, showing bits of the creature. Two glowing red eyes suddenly appeared and something lurched forward towards them. The chains rattled loudly as the figure came out and revealed itself.

It was another suit. A yellow one.

It had the similar look of Bonnie, but different body structure. Its fur used to be a bright yellow, but now was faded into a dull yellow, with stains all over it like the Yellow Freddy suit. It grinned at each and every one of them as if it knew it had already won. The Purple man's deep laughter was heard from inside the suit.

The animatronics stood still, not making any movement or approach towards the monster in front of them. Mike couldn't tell if they were afraid, or unable to recognize the face before them. Their programmings were messed up. They didnt recognize the Purple man's face anymore. It was just another animatronic to them, not the man who they wanted to kill.

Mike stared at the spring locked creature with wide eyes. He couldn't move his arms or legs to crawl or limp away. He jolted out of his paralyzed state when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders from behind. He turned and found Gwen and Mary. "Mike! we need to get out of here!" Mary whispered loudly. Before Mike could say anything, the spring-lock suited Purple guy turned his head to them and bared his rotten yellow teeth.

"You kiddies ain't going anywhere." The Purple guy's voice had changed dramatically from inside the suit. It was deep and sinister. It made the kids feel like they were facing the Grim Reaper himself. Then the Purple guy came forward towards the kids. The teens screamed in terror and placed their hands in front of their faces. Right when the yellow rabbit came close to them, a different force intervened. The teens opened their eyes. The Purple guy screamed a startled scream when the Harken animatronic suddenly came forward in a blur and slammed into him, throwing him off balance.

The girls scrambled to their feet, pulling Mike to his feet as well. They watched the animatronic that held the souls of their friends,Jack and Ethan Harken, attack the Purple guy. The Harken animatronic's programming was not fixed by the hands of the Purple guy. It was a creature with blood filled wires and fury.

The yellow rabbit fell onto his back, but was able to bend its legs underneath, and kick the Harken animatronic off him. The Harken animatronic flipped over in the air, somewhat flickering as if it were glitching, then landed on its feet. The Purple guy controlled the suit to get up to his feet. His eyes could be seen from behind the yellow rabbit's sockets.

"Almost forgot about you little shits.." he said between gasps of air.

The half that jutted out of the Harken-tronic's stomach thrashed its arms out, screaming loudly in response. Mike felt tears come to his eyes when he heard Jack's scream mixed in to the metallic, robotic scream. Then the Harken-tronic jolted forward towards the yellow Bonnie. Sparks flew out of its left arm as it got ready to punch. The Purple guy grinned inside his suit. He side stepped out of the way, grabbing the left arm in the process.

The Purple guy swung the Harken Animatronic around with incredible strength. He released the Harken-tronic's arm, and lowered his arms. The Harken animatronic 's momentum gained speed as it flew through the air, glitching and flickering uncontrollably, and crashed against a wall. Bolts and screws were heard as they rattled from their places and rained down onto the cement ground. Wires sprayed out like rainbow blood from the side of both heads. A spasmodic cry came out from both of the Harken animatronic's mouths as its broken body slid against the wall and down to the ground.

The Purple guy sighed heavily inside the suit as the yellow rabbit suit brushed his hands together in a mocking gesture. "Well, that was taken care of," the Purple guy said in his deep, dark voice. With that, he turned and began coming towards the teens again. Right when the spring-locked yellow suit was within arms reach of the kids, four arms came out from behind and wrapped around the Purple guy inside the suit.

The Harken animatronic screamed loudly as it pulled the Yellow rabbit away from the kids. The first head opened its mouth and bit down hard on the yellow rabbit's shoulder. The Purple guy screamed from inside the suit as he began to twitch and jolt uncontrollably. Huge sparks flew out and wires. The Harken animatronic ripped off a huge piece of metal from the shoulder blade of the spring-locked suit. The second Harken-tronic ripped and teared away at the middle section, creating dents and holes in the suit. Getting to the man inside the suit.

The Purple guy yelled inside the suit, then screamed when he felt the sharp nails of the half tronic rip through his purple buttoned up shirt and tear into his flesh like paper. The spring-locked yellow rabbit grabbed the arms at his sides and ripped them clean off. The second Harken-tronic's fox head threw back its head and screamed in pain. Then the creepy, stained rabbit grabbed the second set or arms and pulled them. In one swift motion, the spring-locked yellow suit pulled the huge Harken animatronic over its body and slammed it down, onto its back, against the hard concrete.

The force of the impact caused the double animatronic to thrash and contort in the most gruesome ways. A loud buzzing sound filled the room as the Harken creature screamed a blood curdling scream in unison, making the sound of a handful of rusty nails inside a blender times ten. The Purple guy kicked the creature in the side, causing it to malfunction and cease its infernal screaming. The Harken animatronic turned its head slowly to the teens. The small lights in the eyes began to gradually dim. "Gw-gwe...en..." a contorted voice came out from the half tronic. Jack's voice...Gwen placed her hands over her mouth as tears came down her face.

The whole room sank into complete silence for one minute. The tension had thickened greatly as the mix of both human and animatronic stared at the yellow rabbit slowly straighten up from defeating its opponent; the teens' savior. The yellow deranged rabbit's its back faced them, but was stained in dark blood and filled with holes where they could see the purple guy's tattered purple shirt. Slowly, the evil creature turned its head to them and grinned a creepy, skull- like grin.

Then, the yellow rabbit character threw back his head and laughed a cold, evil laugh. It echoed loudly throughout the room.

Thunder boomed loudly above. The sound of heavy rain came pouring down in buckets against the metal roof of the small place. The pipes suddenly began to hiss as clouds of hot steam came out from them. A loud crash was heard from above, causing the teens and animatronics to look up. Mike felt a drop hit his head from the ceiling. He noticed that the ceiling was forming dark blotches. The storm had come. The room's ceiling above them had gave in. Now the whole room above was filling up with water. Pretty soon the water was going to get through to where they were.

The Purple guy/yellow rabbit stopped laughing and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes widened behind the dark sockets of the suit. He jerked forward suddenly, and began to breathe heavily. A strange small cranking sound and small clangs were heard from the suit.

The Purple guy began to panic inside the suit. He fumbled at what was inside. "No! no! Please don't do this to me! Work! work, you son of a bitch!" he screamed in frustration and a hint of fear. A sharp metallic sound, like the sound of a curled up coil suddenly was released, grinding into everyone's ears; followed by a loud snap.

The springlock had broke.

"No...No! No! Ahh!" he screamed as he twisted around, facing the animatronics and teens. His whole body began to tremble and jolt. The Purple Guy screamed in agony as his own blood gushed and sprayed out of him in heavy amounts. The whole floor became slick with crimson red as The Purple guy was heard crying out and choking. Metal was heard inside the suit, impaling the child murderer and crushing him; killing him on the inside. The teens, and the animatronics could hear the muffled cries of the Purple guy; dying a slow and painful death inside his spring trapped coffin

"Heeeeelllllpp! someone help me!" he screamed as he convulsed and twisted uncontrollably. "Help! Ahhh! please!" he screamed, pleading, then began choking on his own blood. The sounds of bones cracking and coughing filled the room. The Purple guy fell to his knees and crawled up towards Mike and the girls. They all took a couple steps away from him as he reached out his yellow arm towards them. Blood sprayed out from it.

"Oh God, please! someone take it off! Please help me!" he screamed again as the metal rods impaled him again. The Purple guy twisted then fell down to the ground as more blood continued to spill out. "I...acck...I'm sorry! I'm sorry for what I di-did! P-please!-arckk! just please help me!" he choked and hacked on his own crushed organs.

The teens all stared in horror at the sight before them, but couldn't turn away. The animatronics simply watched with no emotion. Finally, the Purple guy ceased his screaming, and completely collapsed to the ground. Motionless. Blood continued to pool around his body.

The Purple guy...The man in purple, was finally dead...


	18. Chapter 18: Balloons

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 18: Balloons

...

Mike found himself holding his breath. He exhaled and slowly fell to his knees. Mary and Gwen joined him. The teens sat close to each other, breathing uneven breaths and feeling the hot burning tears come down their cheeks. It was over. Outside, over the sounds of the storm, they could hear the faint sounds of the clock tower ringing six times. Six am. Mike lowered his head and placed his hands over his eyes. His uneven breaths got heavy as more tears ran down his face.

Around them, the water began to trickle into the small room. The power generator began to spark from the water hitting it. The sparks caught onto the dead body of the yellow rabbit/animatronic, thus igniting into small yellow flames. The flames grew rapid and began to crawl up the walls and along the pipes; changing colors to vibrant oranges and bright reds.

Gwen and Mary struggled to their sore, aching feet and helped Mike up as well. Once they got to their feet, they discovered that the animatronics had circled around the dead Purple man inside the suit. The blood stained their feet a dark red except the puppet's. The Marionette hovered as it stared down at the purple guy with its pale face.

Mike lowered his head as the tears came off his face and made contact with the cement floor beneath him. So much pain, fear and sadness, all rolled up inside of him. Multiple near death experiences, the loss of two good friends, and the witness of an accidental death. It all swarmed around rapidly in his mind. Flashing multiple horrific scenes like from a horror show, or a holocaust. It was too much for one to handle. Mike wished he could turn back the clock-

Mike felt Mary and Gwen gasp and scoot closer to him. He lifted his wet face up to them and turned his head. The animatronics had moved closer to them. The Marionette stood close to the Harken tronic that stood in the line in front of the teens. Mike noticed the wires and parts of metal slowly work their ways back inside the suit. It was like watching something in reverse. Once the pieces were in place, the Harken-tronic stood up straighter and moved a bit to adjust itself.

Gwen, Mary and Mike stood, staring at each animatronic carefully. Were they going to kill them? The animatronics stood in their line before the teens, as if wanting to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Gwen focused her eyes on the Harken-tronic. Her eyes were streaked in tears and blood. Mike noticed the animatronics glance over at her, moving their heads ever so slightly; seeing her in pain over the loss of her loved one.

Mike saw hints of grief and sadness in their dark rimmed robot eyes. They knew what they had done wrong. The Harken Tronic was their creation. They were blinded by revenge and anger from what the Purple guy had done to them. They didn't know what they were doing until it was too late. Now, they were murderers...just like the Purple guy.

Mike sighed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. There was nothing they could do now. What was done was done. Time could not be rewritten, or changed. If it did, Mike and the girls would most likely be dead with Ethen and Jack. Forever as animatronics.

The fire behind the robots began to grow bigger and bigger, but the animatronics didn't seem to care. Mary and Gwen began to grow nervous and started to pull Mike towards the metal stairs. Mike started moving his sore, broken feet, but kept his eyes glued on the robots. The robots watched the teens silently. The fire licked the sides of their legs and arms. The robots didn't seem affected by the sudden heat that continued to envelop around them in blankets of light.

Mike felt his breath escape him. He planted his feet firmly to the ground when he noticed something. Mary and Gwen stopped and turned to him. "Mike we need to go!" Gwen said in an uneven raspy voice. Mike couldn't find the right words to utter what he was seeing. He silently lifted his arm up and pointed at the robots.

A strange, luminous white glow began to form around each robot. Mary and Gwen stared wide eyed at the paranormal sight. The animatronics slowly lifted their metal heads and looked up. The three teens watched as eight transparent souls slowly rose out of the animatronics.

Six of the souls were in the form of children. Their hair, clothes, and skin were ghost white and clear as glass. Their eyes were clear as well, as if all the color had washed away from them. Down their faces, were noticeable grey tear streaks. The other two souls came out of the one Harken animatronic.

Jack and Ethan Harken.

Gwen stumbled as she let out a cry. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as tears came flowing down her face. She tried moving towards him, but the fires kept her from moving any closer. Jack's spirit gazed down upon his girlfriend with sadness. His permanent grey tear streaks visible and darker then the others. His see-through arm slowly reached out to her. Gwen cried out and tried reaching to him, but then lowered her head and cried into Mike's shoulder.

Mike stared at his dead best friends soul. A strange wind began to blow around in the room, ruffling his hair and causing the fire to waver. Jack stared at Mike as he lifted it up a little higher and began to slowly wave goodbye. Mike felt his throat tighten up and tried waving back, but he couldn't. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing was true. Seeing his dead friend before him, rising up out of a eight foot tall robot. It couldn't be real. Jack and Ethan still had to be alive. There was no way they were killed...they just...couldn't...

Jack lowered his arm and turned to look at his older brother who stood behind him. Ethan silently stared back at Jack before turning to the other spirits next tot hem. The kids silently stared back with the same sadness. They were all in between the ages of six and ten. Young and innocent, in glowing white, with blood stained red on their little hands. A mark that could never be washed away.

The fires continued to grow. Their yellow tongues licking up the walls and amber fingers touching everything in sight. The ice cold trickles of water fought against the fire, dripping down upon the harsh, hot light; causing the fire to hiss and fight back.

Mike, Mary and Gwen made it to the metal staircase. Once they turned back, all white souls began to slowly ascend up from the fire. Mike, Mary and Gwen made their way up the metal staircase, stumbling over their own feet int the dim darkness. They pushed the small door above their heads open and dragged themselves out of the room that the Purple guy once inhabited. The souls continued to rise as a huge beam of light towards the dark skies.

The three teens rushed down the narrow pathway to the left of them and out into the open. They stumbled across the familiar cobblestone street, and found themselves at the front gates of the park. The storm had calmed down. A light sprinkle had begun and lightly created a layer of droplets on the teens heads and faces.

The kids stared up and watched at the eight souls of light ascended into the air, rising up and up to the steel grey clouds like white balloons. They were free from their cold prisons. They were all going to a better place, somewhere far beyond their own. Mike felt his heart beat normal again. In that split moment as he watched the kids' spirits rise up, he didn't feel in pain anymore. His whole body was relaxed; as if it all had washed away.

A bright light opened up through the dark clouds, allowing the souls through. The eight souls disappeared through the blinding light in the sky, then the bright light itself slowly began to grow smaller and smaller till it was gone, leaving the kids shivering in the middle of main street in the park.

Mike felt the pain come back to him like a punch in the stomach. He groaned as he doubled over, falling to his knees. Mary and Gwen fell with him onto the slick, wet cobblestones next to him; scraping their knees. They lowered their heads as they trembled. All three shivering against the cold, sharp winds and wet rain.

Suddenly, red and blue lights flashed in their closed eyes. They opened them up and saw a dozen police cars outside of the park. Dark figures were seen coming through the opening gates towards them. Loud noises blared and shouts were heard as the teens were surrounded by police in dark blue uniforms with flashlights and umbrellas.

They helped the kids to their feet. Mike was separated from Gwen and Mary. He looked away when lights shined into his face and voices asked him questions. Before Mike knew it, he was then placed onto a stretcher and carried away in an ambulance. His mom and dad were with him as well. They loomed over him, talking to him loudly and angrily while tears came down their faces. His mom held his left hand tightly.

Mike turned his head from side to side as the white clad people tried fixing his wounds and asking him questions. His vision began to get fuzzy and soon his mind couldn't understand words. He closed his eyes and soon was out...

...

Mike's mind began to come to when he could faintly hear the voice of a man. His mind at the level of consciousness it was in began to form the appearance of the man in purple. Mike shifted uncomfortably in the darkness around him at the sight of the man. The purple guy continued to talk as blood dripped out of his mouth. Suddenly the yellow rabbit suit began to envelop around Mike from behind. Its arms slowly folding around him with its hands in a claw like manner.

Mike screamed and tried moving away. The wires from inside the suit began to wrap around his flailing arms, pulling him towards it. Mike screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to get away.

The purple guy stared at Mike with dark, soulless eyes. "Grab his arms, keep him from hurting himself," he said as dark blood dripped down his mouth and onto his purple shirt. The blood stained black against the purple buttoned up shirt. Mike screamed loud till the darkness began to slowly bleed away like watercolors down a canvas. Mike felt a blinding light eat away at the darkness and burn at his eyelids.

Mike fluttered his eyes open and found himself laying down in a hospital bed. Looming over him were three doctors, pinning his arms and legs down on the bed. Mike's body was tensed up and sweating like crazy as he stared at each doctor. One of them was holding up a syringe, ready to stick it into his arm. Mike groaned and struggled, trying desperately to get away from the terrifying needle.

"No! No! No! Please don't!" he cried.

"Calm down, son. It's allright," said the doctor closest to him, pinning his arms down. Mike felt his heart aching as it pumped inside his broken chest. He looked straight at the doctor's clean shaven face and short dark hair. He was in his early thirties, but had a boyish face. The fourth doctor with the needle came around and looked at Mike. He had curly red hair that was bright against his white coat. He showed Mike the syringe and told him what it was for.

"I need you to relax, can you do that for me, Michael?" asked the fourth doctor. Mike drew in a couple shaky breaths before nodding his head. With that, the doctor stuck the needle into his arm. Mike felt the pinch and bit his lower lip to keep from crying. He looked away and tried to think of something else; but all he could think of was the nightmare he just had with the purple man and the yellow rabbit.

"Ok, it's over," said the fourth doctor. Mike turned his head back and saw a Band-Aid on his arm. He looked up at all the doctors as they moved away from him. "You were having a nightmare...is that right?" asked the first doctor. Mike looked away from them before nodding his head. Then he looked back to them. "Where am I? Where are my parents?" he tried asking, but his voice was sore and groggily. The first doctor spoke. "You are in Kaiser hospital. Your parents are outside in the waiting room. We want you to first rest before you can see them. You have a couple severe injuries that we need to treat first."

Mike nodded his head, then asked another question. "Where is Mary and Gwen?" he asked. The first doctor was quiet for a second before asking him to repeat his question. "Where is Mary and Gwen?" he asked again. The first doctor nodded. They were taken to different hospitals. You will see them again, don't worry. Mike tried asking another question, but the doctor told him to rest. Mike felt his eyes beginning to grow heavy. He yawned a deep, tired yawn before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep...

...

Mike found himself in another horrible nightmare. _He was in a cold dark room with no windows or doors. The grey walls were dripping in blood. In the middle sat the yellow rabbit. It was sitting on the ground twitching and moving its head around rapidly. It mouth hung open in a silent scream. Mike tried moving away, but couldn't. Suddenly the yellow creature screamed a loud scream and lunged toward him; crawling fast along the hard ground. Mike screamed and stumbled backwards. His heavy legs gave up on him and caused him to fall onto the cold ground._

_The Springtrap rose up from where it sat as blood poured down from its grinning, mouth. The darkness acted as a shroud around the body of the yellow deranged rabbit. Its eyes glowed cold and bitter white. It screamed again in its raspy sounds as fire suddenly sprang up on its body and lit up the monster. The springtrap continued towards Mike. Mike tried calling for help, but had inconveniently lost his voice. He struggled to get to his feet, but was too weak. _

_The Springtrap reached down and grabbed his throat and lifted him up off of his feet. Mike could feel the metal fingers of the springtrap close around his neck, squeezing the air out and pressing deep into his veins. Mike clawed desperately at the yellow rabbit's fingers, but it weas no use. _

_Suddenly, the Springtrap opened its mouth wider and wider. Mike found himself staring into the rabbits huge mouth, and seeing a face. The face was a pale purple color with blood pouring down his face. Bars and wires impaled the grotesque, tattered face. Mike suddenly realized who it was. The man in purple's skin had been burned and torn away, leaving only shattered fragments of bones of a skeleton. "Mmiiiiikkkkkkkeeeeee!" he cried out in a spine twisting moan. Then he jolted his head forward, baring his rotting yelolow teeth and biting into Mike's flesh-_

Mike snapped his eyes open and sat bolt upright in a blur. His mom quickly got up from her chair and rushed over to him. "Mike! Are you ok? Whats wrong?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. Mike felt the air being squeezed out of him. He coughed, just as his dad came up to them. "Give him some air, dear, he looked like he just had a nightmare.." Mike's dad told her. Mike's mom moved away from her son.

"I'm sorry I just...I was so worried, Mike," Mike's mom said to him as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Mike felt his heart twist in pain and guilt. His dad nodded as he stood next to his wife. He stared down at his son. "Yeah. You and your mother were very worried about you, Michael."

Mike winced. His dad never said "Michael" unless he was being serious. Mike's dad sighed and shook his head. "But let's not talk about that right now since you just woke up...how are you feeling?" he asked. Mike shifted in his little bed and winced from the stiff feeling in his sides.

"A little sore...but other then that...I'm fine..." he lied. Of course he wasn't fine. He was having nightmares of the man in purple again. On top of that, he was still shaking from last night! Everything that happened within the six hours was still imprinted in his mind. It scared him so much he wanted to curl up into a little ball and die.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?" his mom asked. Mike's dad placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, dear. Let Mike calm down first," he said. Mike's mom nodded as she kissed Mike's forehead.

Mike's parents ordered breakfast from the phone and ate with Mike. Mike didn't feel hungry, but tried eating anyway. His mouth felt exhausted and sore. Even when he chewed it hurt. His breath stank like rotting garbage. His mother noticed him shaking as he tried eating. "Are you ok, honey?" she asked again. Mike hesitated on the question. He placed his fork full of eggs down but didn't say anything. He didn't know where to start. His dad came over and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Mike. We just want to know if you are feeling ok? We heard from the doctors that you were violently thrashing your arms around while you slept...screaming " Mike looked away from his dad. He still didn't say anything. His mind did a flashback to when he was in the room with the Purple guy. It was so vivid and clear. He felt as though he were still in the cold room...feeling the blade against his throat.

Suddenly he burst into tears and cried. Mike's parents tried calming him down, but he thrashed his arms out angrily, thinking they were the purple guy. "N-no! no stay away from me!" he screamed angrily. Instantly the same doctors from last night rushed in and grabbed Mike, pinning him down.

"No! help me! help me!" he screamed. Mike felt something pinch his arm. Gradually he began to feel light headed and dizzy. The doctors slowly lowered him back down into the bed, then led the Schmidts out of the room...

...

Mike sat bolt upright from a violent wake. He breathed heavily as sweat dripped down his face. It was midnight and his parents were gone. Mike looked around the dark room to make sure the purple guy wasn't around. He wasn't. Mike wished he could relax and be at ease, but he couldn't. His whole body was tense and he felt as though something was squeezing his sides. He looked down and noticed that his sheets were tangled around him. He slowly removed them from his body and sat there in his bed. He buried his face into his hands.

The days passed slowly and painfully. The nightmares and flashes returned. Mike had to be put out with heavy medication that helped him sleep, but sometimes they didn't work either. His parents came back and seemed to act a little differently towards him. Mike noticed and asked them why they were acting strange.

They told him that they were tired from work, but Mike could tell that they were lying. Thankfully they came every day after to talk to him about certain things, but never about the park. After two weeks passed, they began to slowly come upon the topic about the park.

Mike felt his heart skip a beat and his whole body go cold when he heard them mention the words: _Freddy Fazbearland._ His mom stopped speaking then looked over to her husband. Mike's dad adverted his eyes and cleared his throat. "Mike...if its allright...if you could listen to our side of the story of what happened on that one night...?" he asked, then looked over to the door, as if hoping one of the doctors would come in. Mike hesitated and looked over to the door as well. Mike . After a minute, Mike finally nodded his head.

Mike's parents looked at each other before looking back at him and telling them their story...

"-We called Jack's place but they wouldn't answer," Mike's mom said. Mike's dad nodded. "We even called the police and told them how you, Jack and two girls from school were not answering. They told us to not worry and to wait." Hearing that made Mike's mom look down and narrow her eyes angrily. "We waited for an hour and still no response." Mike's dad nodded and continued.

"We met Jack and Ethan's mother later on and decided to drive to the park to get you guys, but it was locked. We tried calling the company, but no one would answer." Mike's mom reached to Mike's hand and squeezed it. As Mike listened to his parents side of the story, he began to feel worse and worse. He wanted to tell them that he was sorry, but it wasn't going to help. Nothing was going to help.

Mike lowered his head when they were done. Mikes parents stared at him silently for a couple minutes. Finally Mike's mom spoke. "Why didn't you call us? We were very worried about you." Mike's mom said. Mike didn't say anything as tears came down his face. He felt so horrible for making his parents worry about him, and go to the lengths of calling the police and going to the park themselves...

Mike blinked when he realized something. _...they went to the park...Then they had to have seen or heard them and the animatronics_. Mike pushed the image of the blood drenched animatronics out of his head and looked back at his parents.

"When did you go to the park? Did you look through the gates?" Mike asked. Mikes parents nodded. "I think it was around four in the morning I think, and we tried but we didn't want to come too close since the gates were apparently electric." Hearing that made Mike's mom sigh in anger.

"I don't have any idea why they would go that far to put in a high voltage electric gate around the place.," she said. Mike's dad nodded. "Yeah, it was a bit weird...but I guess they are strict with keeping the bad things out."

_Or in,_ thought Mike.

"We even tried calling your names, but it was dead silent in the park, we didn't hear or see anyone," Mike's mom explained. Mike felt his stomach twist into thick knots. How was that possible? They didn't hear or see them? was it when they were at the abandoned diner? ...Most likely. Either so, did they see the animatronics moving around?

Mike sighed and leaned back down on his cot bed. So much pain pressed down heavily on his chest like a weight. It hurt so much, it almost made it hard to breathe. He turned his head to the left to the window. As he did, he noticed something that wasn't there before. In the corner, next to the nightstand, were a cluster of balloons. Mike stared at them for a long time. He never saw them there before. No one came in to visit or leave him gifts. His parents and the regular doctors were the only ones he ever saw.

"Where did those balloons come from?" he asked. His mom and dad turned and saw them. "Oh, I don't know. We saw them when we came in today. We assumed that they were from your classmates from school or something," his mom answered. Mike looked back at the balloons. There was eight in all, and they were pure white. There was no "Get Well Soon" or anything like that. They were just regular, white balloons. No card, no sign, nothing. The balloons just floated there, all tied together in a bundle of white strings.

The long minutes of silence broke when the doctor with the curly red hair and thick glasses came in. "Visiting time is over," he said. Mike's mom and dad exchanged glances before getting up. "Allright, goodbye Mike. You take care," his dad said. Mike's mom went down and kissed Mike's forehead. "Take care, sweetie," she said. With that, Mike watched them leave and closed the door, leaving him with the doctor.

"Do you know where these balloons came from?" he asked the doctor. The red head shook his head. "No, didnt your parents leave them here for you?" he asked. Mike shook his head. The doctor shrugged. "No idea. You must have some anonymous person who cares for you to get better," he guessed. Then he did the regular check up and gave Mike his medicine. When he left, Mike turned his head back to the white balloons one last time before his eyes became heavy and he gradually fell into a deep sleep...

...

**This Chapter is obviously inspired from the song: Balloons by MandoPony if you didn't know. I suggest checking out the song. Thank you all for staying with me through this story. The next chapter shall be the final chapter for this FNAF fanfic. I am so happy to finally be done with this. Tell me what you all think and I will see you in the next fanfic XD lol buh bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Haunt

Freddy Fazbearland

Chapter 19: Haunt

...

_-After the teens were found and taken away from the park, the police, firefighters and investigators were given permission to enter the park; resulting in being closed to the public for a while. The police went around and searched the park. A couple investigators walked by the stage area; noticing the missing animatronic animals. The Fazbearland inspection and news went on for weeks. The whole world was glued to their television sets, wanting to get the whole story on the park and the hunt for the missing animatronics._

_It took the police an hour and a half to discover the storage/safe room room where The man in Purple and the teens were. __The computers inside were destroyed, making them completely useless. The fire had thankfully not burned up most of the storage room because of the water, but they didn't find anything else. _

_The firefighters and investigators tried figuring out what happened inside the room the teens had set fire to. __They couldn't find anything that could have caused the fire. The lower part was black and charred. The pipes were black and rusted as steam came pouring out of their openings. The ground was covered in ash and soot._

_The place where Ethan was brutally murdered was found soon after. The blood caused the memories from the security cameras to wipe out, thus revealing no footage of what happened within the six hours the teens were trapped inside the park..._

_..._

Nine years later...

...

Mike and Mary walked down the cement pathway from their junior college. The clouds were dark and ready to burst with rain, but the sunlight squeezed between them to keep the rains at bay. The yellow and orange maple leaves gently drifted down to the asphalt in the middle of the street. Mary had her arm wrapped around Mike's. Mike carried her books and kept his eyes focused straight forward as they walked. Mary wore a red skirt over a pair of black leggings. She also wore a dark brown sweater and her red scarf around her neck with the same green rose pin. Her long brown hair tumbled down out of a black knitted beanie as it rustled in the cool breeze.

Mike wore a black leather NASCAR style jacket with random patches on the front and back, and baggy dark blue jeans. His reddish brown hair was kept under a black baseball cap. His dark red sneakers crunched a couple leaves as he walked with Mary in silence. It has been about nine years since their traumatic night at the park, and three years since they left their hospitals.

The medications, and constant visits with friends, family and psychiatrists helped Mary and Mike gain their sanity, and normal lives back. It was hard at first, but soon they were able to function properly with other people, and hold conversations without going through tremendous panic attacks or meltdowns; though Mike chose not to talk, except short conversations or just simply one word to people. The medications and exercises they had to do every day in the mornings and evenings helped.

During the first couple of months when he got out of the hospital, his mom and dad were told to have Mike start off slow before going back to school. Same went for Mary, but her parents were worried about her falling behind and not being able to find a good college so they made her go back right away. Years later, Mike and Mary graduated from their high school, and went off to the closest junior college.

The rain slowly came down in light sprinkles, dotting their noses. Mary smiled as she moved closer to Mike for warmth as a small chilly breeze went through her. "My goodness. it's so cold," she pointed out. Mike nodded his head. "Yeah," he forced himself to answer as he looked up. The clouds had darkened to a stone grey with hints of charcoal black swirling inside them. It looked like a storm was brewing.

The concrete sidewalk began to form dark dots as the sprinkles came down harder. Mike and Mary quickened their pace as they made it to the end of the sidewalk and looked both ways before walking across the street to where the new sidewalk began. The sprinklers turned off, knowing that the grass was going to be over watered by the clouds soon. Mary giggled lightly as she placed her hand over her hat on her head. The raindrops lightly tapped her head.

"It's coming down harder," she pointed out. Mike smiled a small smile, but it disappeared as soon as he looked ahead and saw lightning flash from between the lush evergreen trees. The sound of rumbling thunder came soon after. The horrible image reminded him of his traumatic experience. Mike's shoulders went up close to his ears as he looked down. Images of the park flashed in his head like the lightning. This was usual for Mike. Even when he slept at night, his paranoia took over and turned the settling sounds of the house into sounds like footsteps and heavy breathing from the animatronics. It took him a while to ignore the sounds and be able to sleep through the night without a flashlight in his hands.

Mike gradually relaxed his shoulders. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds as he mentally shook the dark thoughts from his head, trying to think about something else. After that, he quickened his pace and continued walking with Mary.

The streets became slick and wet till they got to the end of the sidewalk next to the stop sign. A couple of girls in pink and blue sweaters with rainbow bracelets on their wrists came walking along. They were seen chatting away about their classes, strict teachers, and the cute boys that sat in front of them. One stopped talking when she saw Mike and Mary at the corner of her eye. The girls stared at them before looking down at the ground as they passed. Mike and Mary did the same thing. Once the girls were gone, Mike and Mary looked back up.

Everyone knew Mike and Mary as the kids who broke into Freddy Fazbearland. Even after the news stopped talking about them, no one forgot them. Most kids stayed away from Mary and Mike, but others found the twenty three year olds to be cool and tried hanging out with them. Mike and Mary stayed away from everyone and hung out alone by themselves within the college. They didn't want to answer any questions the others had for them about the park...

"Mike? Did you hear me? Your mom is here," said Mary. Mike snapped out of his daydreams and looked over at his girlfriend. Mary pointed over to the car that had pulled up in front of them. Mike's mom unlocked the door and the two piled in to the back with their wet backpacks. Because of their situations, Mike and Mary were not allowed to drive. So Mike's mom had to drive them everywhere.

"So, how are you two doing? did you have a good day?" she would always ask them. Mike would usually stay quiet, and Mary would be the one answering Mike's mom's questions. Mike rested his hand against his hand as he looked out the window. The rain began to come down and slowly ran down the cold glass like tears...

Mike's mom and Mary continued chatting as Mike stayed silent the whole time. Mike watched as the rain came down the glass before looking out over the town when they went on the freeway. A familiar white building came into view. Mike's hospital. Mike winced at the sight of it.

He remembered the first couple weeks at the hospital as if they happened yesterday. The worst that happened there were the constant visits from the news reporters. Shoving their microphones and tape recorders in his face all the time and yelling questions over the other news reporters' questions.

Freddy Fazbearland's owners kept Mike, Gwen, and Mary from saying anything by paying their hospital bills and calling off all charges; but Mike, Gwen and Mary were still not allowed to come back to the park. Mike didn't care. He didn't want to come back to the park anyway. He knew the park's secrets, and didn't want to relive the horror again. It was hard trying not to spill the beans when the news media came around. Mike wanted to tell the news what he saw at the park, but the owners of Freddy Fazbearland made sure Mike and his friends didn't say anything. They even kept the media and news reporters from coming into the hospitals or even talking to the teens' parents.

Unfortunately, Gwen let the cat out of the bag before the Fazbearland owners could get to her hospital. The news reporters were able to get a hold of Gwen in her hospital and ask her a couple questions. She hyperventilated when she found herself being pressured into asking their endless questions. She freaked out and went into hysterics about killer robots and a purple shirt wearing guy keeping them hostage and attempting to murder them in one of the yellow suits. It took the Fazbearland owners forever to keep the story under wraps and paid extra careful attention to Gwen.

Gradually the media visits died down, but the rumors grew about the strange behavior of the park paying for the teens' hospital bills and not charging the kids for trespassing and damaging the parks' property. The big rumors were about the missing animatronics and 'The Purple Guy' as what everyone was calling him; and so many conspiracies flowered behind the park. The rumors grew and grew, till the whole park had gained so much negativity from society, the park had to close.

Mike's mom got off the freeway and waited at a stop light. The rain continued to come down on the stopped cars. To the right was a couple buildings that sat on the outskirts of a city. To the left was a park that stretched on, dotted with deep emerald evergreens and pine trees. Mike stared out of the window at the park. "...Is it ok if we visit Gwen?" asked Mary as she looked at Mike's mom. Mike's mom exchanged glances with Mike through the rearview mirror. "Um...sure. But not for too long, Mike needs to study for his test that is on Friday," she said. Mary nodded. With that, Mike's mom turned on her blinker and went into the left turn lane.

Once the arrow turned green, Mike's mom turned left and went down along the street that ran along with the park. The park was called Heart Park. It was a huge park that took up acres and acres of land. Mike remembered when he and Jack used to come down to the park on their bikes and race through the trees and play on the monkey bars on the playground. Mike felt a lump form in his throat at the memory, but swallowed it down and tried thinking of something else.

The car went around a curve till they found a place to park. Mike's mom parked the car and the three all filed out. The grass was wild and green as the three trudged through it. Raindrops pattered against the deep green leaves as the adults walked. Mike felt his shins and sneakers beginning to get soaked from the rainwater. The ground was muddy and hard to walk through. Mary almost fell twice, but thankfully Mike was there to help her.

Soon they came upon an iron gate. The gates were kept open by the uneven muddy ground and a couple rocks. The adults entered and were soon surrounded by crumbling gravestones. Some were seen slanting a bit from the soft, sludgy ground. Mike and Mary wove through the gravestones till they came upon a somewhat newer gravestone with a freshly carved name: Gwendolyn Rose White, with the year she was born, and the year she died below.

Gwen's suicide was a huge tragedy towards both Mary and Mike. The loss of her boyfriend and the traumatic events that happened at the park really took a toll on poor Gwen, it drove her off the ledge and into insanity, and the thoughts of attempting suicide. Her psychiatrists tried talking to her and asking her questions, but she wouldn't tell them anything. One even tried bringing up Mary and Mike and telling her that if she tried killing herself it would hurt them immensely. That caused Gwen to lash out at the psychiatrist and attack him. Thankfully the doctors came in and stopped Gwen from hurting the psychiatrist and herself even more.

On the same night, Gwen got a hold of a doctor's pen, and stabbed herself with it; over and over. Then she broke it and used the sharp broken plastic to cut her wrists. A nurse found her motionless, bloody body on the floor the next day. Mary and Mike were not told of Gwen's suicide till years later. The tragedy almost caused Mary to give up her life as well.

Thankfully she was able to talk to Mike twice a week, which kept her stable. Mike was happy to be able to talk to Mary as well. They tried talking about their day, or what they saw on the television in their hospital rooms, but most of the time they didn't know what to say to each other. Nothing much happened at the hospital, except for the occasional check up and having to take their meds at certain times.

Mike wanted to tell Mary about the mysterious white balloons that appeared in his room that one day, but didn't want any of the other doctors to hear him. He didn't want the doctors to think that he was seeing things again and needed a stronger dosage. The medicine made him very tired and caused him to have horrible nightmares about the man in purple again. The meds helped with the hallucinations, but not the nightmares.

The trees rustled gently in the cold winds as the rains lightened up a bit. Tears began to roll down Mary's chubby, pale face. Mike kept his arm wrapped around her shoulders as he stared down at the gravestone in silence. Mary wiped her tears from her face with her palm and began to whisper to the gravestone, as if speaking to Gwen herself.

Mike's mom stayed a couple feet away, watching them. Mike knew she was concerned with bringing them here. It was a hard thing to go through; losing two friends, and living through a near death experience. It was a miracle they survived at all. Sometimes Mike wondered what would have happened if he lost his life instead of Jack, Ethan or Gwen.

A couple minutes later, the rains began to pick up again. Mike's mom pointed it out and told them to head back to the car. Mike and Mary said their last goodbyes to their deceased friend before turning and walking back through the grass, to the car. When they piled back into the car, their clothes were wet. Thankfully they were close to Mary's house. Mrs. Schmidt dropped off Mary, then drove herself and her son home. Mike stayed quiet the whole time; staring out the window to the drenched world outside, deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

...

The rainy October days continued. Mike stared out the window of his Psychology class. Everyone talked amongst each other while the teacher tried teaching the quarter filled class about placebos. Everyone sat in a huge classroom with around one hundred seats, but only twenty five or so chattering college students filled the seats. Today was Thursday, the last day of the week before the three day weekend. Mike was somewhat glad to be in college. Three days off was really nice. The homework sucked and being stuck in a class for two to three hours really drained the life out of you...but Mike still liked it better than his high school.

Soon the class was allowed to leave. The teacher reminded the class about the test on Monday, but a lot were already out the doors. Mike was the last one out. Mary waited outside the door under the grey awning. She smiled a small smile. Mike smiled weakly back before coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her. She kissed him on the lips before pulling away and taking his hand. Mike silently took her hand and they both walked down the hallway. Mary pulled out her light blue umbrella out once they got close to the end of the awning. The rain came down in buckets. A couple teens tried riding their skateboards and longboards along the slippery wet ground, weaving around benches and people.

Mary talked to Mike about her day as they walked. Mostly she talked about her class and how one girl got in trouble for texting in class again and got her phone taken away. "-The girl got so angry, security had to come and take the girl away!" Mary said. Mike smiled weakly and nodded. "Wow," was all he said. Mary nodded. "Yeah! It was crazy! You'd think that she would have learned from the first time!" she pointed out. Mike nodded and continued walking, looking down at his wet sneakers.

Soon they were on the sidewalk. Mike pulled Mary in front of her when a bike came from the opposite direction past them. Mary thanked him and they continued walking. Mike and Mary didn't talk to each other as they stopped at their usual spot and waited for Mrs. Schmidt. The minutes began to add up, as well as the rain. Mary gripped the black curved handle of the umbrella tightly as she searched for Mike's mom's car. A half an hour passed. Mike texted his mom and pocketed his phone. He shifted from one foot to the next. Soon, they saw Mike's mom coming down the road towards them. Mary closed her umbrella, causing the rain to hit their dry heads. Mrs. Schmidt unlocked the door and the two piled in.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop by the store and get some groceries," she said as she jerked her thumb to the rear. Sure enough, five white plastic bags filled with food were seen peeking out from behind the back seats. With that, Mike's mom drove away from the curb and down the street. "It's allright," Mary said smiling as she placed the wet umbrella at her shoes and pulled her coat closer to her. Mike sat on the right side this time and looked silently out the window once more, not bothering to talk. The three went into an awkward silence as Mike's mom made her way down the streets towards the freeway.

Mike's mom slowed the car down when she saw how packed the freeway was. She sighed in frustration and looked past the moving windshield wipers. "Allright...I guess we are taking a different route instead," she said outloud. With that she turned right and went across an old but stable wooden bridge and around a corner. As Mike's mom drove, the neighborhood houses around them disappeared and became shops and stores.

Suddenly, without warning, they came upon the abandoned park itself. Mary stiffened and looked away. Mike looked over to her side. The park was surrounded by a chain-linked fence with multiple signs saying Keep Out or Do Not Enter; though graffiti was seen all over the windows and walls of the buildings in the park. The statues and fountain in the front of the park had rust where the water used to pour out of.

Mike's mom glanced at Mike and Mary's nervous expressions. She looked over to her right, then realized why the two were acting strange. "Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot this street went down here!" Mike's mom said in shock as she tried finding a street to turn away from the park. Mike didn't say anything as he stared at the park.

His heartbeats became heavy as his wide eyes became glued to it. He tried turning away but for some reason couldn't. The whole park was empty and abandoned. The electric fence was off, and the rides looked worn down and old like the abandoned old rides in the forest at the edge of the park. Fazbearland looked like a rotting giant; slowly and painfully dying as the long, rainy days passed by-

Mike blinked when something caught his eye. A bunch of black, grey and red advertisement posters appeared on the chain-linked fence:_ Help Wanted! Fazbear's Haunted Land! Local amusement park looking for help for the new horror walk-through attraction, based on the unsolved mysteries of Freddy Fazbearland! No experience necessary!_

Mike blinked again in surprise. He remembered overhearing his classmates talk about a new horror attraction. Halloween was a couple weeks away, so of course they would start a horror attraction based off of the park. Ever since it closed, the rumors and theories became huge and took over the internet. Once in a while Mike would stumble upon ads from Deviantart and Fanfiction with new fan stories, fanart, and creepy-pastas of Freddy Fazbearland, the missing animatronics, and the Purple Guy.

There was even a couple video games inspired from the stories. Mike never played the games, but he heard that in one of them his name was mentioned in it. (Mike didn't know whether to be flattered or insulted) He also heard that the first person character with his name was a security guard. Mike knew the creator of the game got the security idea from Ethan Harken's job at the park; but didn't know why he chose his name instead of Ethan's.

Mike stared at the red and black posters with a human skull wearing the old fashioned Freddy Fazbear hat with brown ears and little black top hat. There were so many posters. They all overlapped one another on the fence and walls, staring at him with their deep, black soulless sockets. For some strange reason, the posters seemed to call to him. Soon the fence stopped and the car drove away from the park. Mike turned his head and continued to stare at the park till it disappeared out of his perspective. Mike turned back around in his seat and thought about the posters.

Soon, Mike's mom stopped at Mary's house. Mary kissed Mike's cheek before getting out and running up to her house. Mike's mom waited till she got inside before taking off down the street to their house. "I'm really sorry about driving along...that place. We haven't gone around that place in a long time...I have almost forgotten that it was there," Mike's mom said. Mike didn't say anything like he usually did. His mind was stuck on those posters. It was strange that he was thinking about them. Maybe it was curiosity. Or maybe it was because it was a possible opportunity for getting a job.

Mike remembered a week ago how his parents started the conversation of him needing to find a job during dinnertime. The conversation became an argument, which caused a couple curses, tipped over glasses and being sent to his room like he used to when he was little. Thinking back, Mike knew that his parents were right. He needed to find a job. He was already twenty three years old, going on twenty four, and he didn't have any experience in anything. _No experience necessary _stuck in his mind like glue. On top of that, he would be working at a different amusement park, not the Fazbearland park itself...but Mike still wondered what they would use for the haunt. It made him a little nervous, but he knew the animatronics were destroyed in the fire, and the man in purple was dead. So there was really nothing to be afraid of.

Once the Schmidts were home, Mike told his mom about the posters and the possible job opportunity. His mom was a little skeptic, and concerned about the Fazbear part of it. She wasn't sure if Mike was one hundred percent stable with anything that had to do with the park or Fazbear himself. Once Mike's dad came home from work, they all had a family meeting. After an hour of discussion, they soon came to an agreement for Mike to try and apply for the job.

After dinner, and a couple hours of studying and playing videogames, Mike got ready for bed. He got into his pajamas and took his medicine before going to bed. He slept through the night without any dreams.

The next day during breakfast, Mike texted Mary that he was going to try to get a job at Six Farms Amusement Park, the park that was starting the Fazbear's Haunted land walk-through. Mary told him she didn't like the idea of him getting involved with anything Fazbear related, but Mike told her that it was going to be ok, and that he was most likely going to be moving a couple boards and hammering some nails in. It was only going to be for a couple weeks.

_Just be careful _was the last thing Mary texted Mike.

Once Mike was dressed and ready, Mike's mom drove him down to the amusement park. The amusement park was somewhat new, and was twenty miles further away from Fazbearland. It didn't gain much popularity since Fazbearland was already established and well known. After the incidences with the missing children, Six Farms Amusement park began to gain some business. It soon became Fazbearland's rival.

The big thing that Six Farms Amusement Park had were bigger rides, and less creepy looking mascots; but the people who worked at the amusement park had also grown up with the Fazbear gang and knew about the dark lore and theories behind the kid's park. So of course when Fazbearland closed down, they knew they needed to keep it alive for everyone who was a fan of the creepy unsolved mystery of the missing children, the missing animatronics, and the sinister Purple Guy. It was what everyone was talking about now anyways.

Mike stared out the passenger window. The sun's rays strained through the cluster of grey clouds that hung overhead. A blur of white houses and green trees zipped past as Mike's mom drove on the freeway. Mike felt his insides tie into thick knots. He swallowed nervously. He began to wonder if this really was such a good idea. Maybe he wasn't ready to deal with Fazbear related things.

Mike touched his right pocket and felt the bottle that held his medication. He shook his head. No. It had been nine years. Almost seven years since his last meltdown; and three years since he left the hospital. He was stable. He was sane. He was fine. There was nothing to worry about. The murdered children were free. The Man in Purple was dead. Everything worked out in the end...

Mike tried thinking of something else. He turned on the radio and turned the small black knob through the stations till he found a song that was decent. He leaned back in the passenger seat and tried listening to the lyrics in the song. He stared out the window and wondered about his future.

Ten minutes later, they made it to the Six Farms Amusement Park. The parking lot was huge and was packed with cars. Mike's mom waited in a long line of cars that snaked around along the outer skirts of the park itself. Mike stared up at the huge, towering roller coasters that stretched up and curved downward like intertwining snakes. It has been years since Mike had rode on a roller coaster. Just looking at them made the blood drain from Mike's face.

Minutes later, Mike and his mom made it through the line and paid for parking. It took them nearly a half an hour to find a parking spot. When they found one, they got out of the car and made a beeline through the parking lot and towards the entrance of the park. Screams and laughter were heard from the amusement park. Modern music blared out the speakers. The whole park was surrounded by a seven foot tall wooden wall with huge posters of their newest roller coasters and mascots. Mike recognized the help wanted posters as he and his mom walked alongside the wall.

The screams became louder and echoed into Mike's ears. His pace slowed a bit. Mike's mom noticed and slowed down as well. "Mike? Are you allright?" Mike touched his temple with his palm before shaking his head once and straightening up. "Y-yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He wasn't entirely allright; but he didn't want his mom to worry. He still felt guilty for making his parents worry about him. He wanted to show her that he was stable and that he could do things on his own. He didn't want to live the rest of his life in fear and pain. He didn't want to be treated differently. He wanted to be treated like everyone his age. He wanted to go back to the way things were before...before he went to the park.

Soon the Schmidts found the entrance and entered inside. The entrance had many souvenier shops that looked like a small village. Beyond it, it forked out into different realms with their own themes and rides. Snack stands were seen everywhere within ten feet, as well as the restrooms. Kids and teens ran with stuffed animals, cotton candy, and huge cups of soda. Parents sat on benches or walked with bags of toys and lunch bags in their arms.

Mike and his mom walked up to one of the kiosks and asked who to talk to about applying for the Fazbear Haunted Land. The woman behind the counter spoke into a radio. Then she pointed around the small stand she sat in. "The Haunt is just around the corner," she directed them. Mike's mom turned to Mike. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked. Mike stared down at her. Her question reminded him when he was first starting kindergarten. She asked him if he wanted her to walk with him into the classroom.

Mike silently shook his head. Mike's mom gave him a quick hug before letting him go. "Good luck," she said. Mike nodded his head before turning away and heading down the cement pathway around the kiosk. It didn't take him long to find the Haunt. The Haunt was surrounded by a chain link fence with a forest green plastic wrap around it with words reading: Coming Soon: Fazbear's Haunt land! Opening this Halloween. Mike walked alongside it till he found a narrow opening through the chain-linked fence. He hesitated before squeezing through. The sun broke through the dark clouds above him, brightening up the place.

Inside the fenced in place were piles of wooden boards, orange cones surrounding three foot deep holes, piles of dirt, buckets of nails, yellow and white hard hats, and a saw. In front of Mike sat a small building that looked worn down and old. On the front, above the black double doors hung a crooked old sign with a couple letters missing. It looked like an old Freddy Fazbear Pizzaria sign. The sign looked like it was decaying and had streaks running down it. The cartoon looking Fredbear's colors were faded and his eyes looked like dark sockets.

Mike felt a chill run through him as he looked away from the sign. He stared at the black metal doors. He took a deep breath and walked towards the double doors, entering inside. A cold rush of air blew into Mike's face as he walked into the small, dark building. Mike's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting in the building as he looked around. The inside of the place had walls that sat in random areas of the place, almost like the beginning portions of a maze.

Dark, heavy curtains were pulled back, coils of rope sat under lights. A metal lift was seen to the right of Mike, and stacked up boxes were seen everywhere. Metal rods stuck out of some of them, and some were open revealing a huge amount of supplies: bolts of dark colored fabric, jars of buttons, spools of thread, black and white tiles, wires, light bulbs, stars, and ribbon. On the far side looked like a half finished version of Fredbear's Diner.

Mike took a weary step back, as he did, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He gasped and jumped a foot in the air, spinning around and facing the figure. The figure laughed. "Woah bro! calm down! I ain't gonna hurt you," the guy said. The kid was around the same age as Mike. He had a surfer dude appearance to him: shoulder length blonde hair, nice tanned skin, and green eyes. The only thing that didn't fit with him were the white khaki shorts, and the tucked in buttoned up red shirt with the amusement park's name and logo on the front. A name tag was seen on the right side of his shirt with the name Brody on it.

"What are you doin' here, bro? You know you can't be in here. This place is like...off limits, and for workers only, bro," Brody asked in his surfer dude voice. Mike chose his words carefully in his mind before speaking outloud. "I'm here to apply for the Haunt," he said. Brody's face broke into a grin. "Dude! You mean the Fazbear Haunt?! Sweet! I'm helping with it too! Its gonna be totally rad, bro! Its like gonna be the scariest walk-through in the world! With jumpscares and like awesome old things from the park!" Brody said excitedly. Mike smiled a fake smile and nodded his head.

Just then, another voice was heard, interrupting Brody. "Brody! Who the hell are you talking to?" asked a deep, cold voice. Brody stopped talking and turned around. A man came shuffling to them from another room. The man wore black ironed pants with a long sleeved buttoned up shirt. He was in his late fifties and had white, wirey hair that sprouted out from the sides of his balding head. Wrinkles were seen all over his hands and scowling face.

He glared at Mike for a while, then pointed at him. "Who the hell are you? you ain't supposed to be here!" he snarled. Brody quickly stepped in between Mike and the old man. "It's ok, boss. This dude is cool. He is asking to help out here," he said.

The old man continued to glare at Mike. "Oh really?" he asked, in a disgusted tone. Mike stared back, feeling very uncomfortable. "What's your name?" the old man asked. "Mike Schmidt," Mike answered. The old man's wrinkled face stayed in the permanent frown.

"...Mike Schmidt...Why does that name sound so familiar...?" the old man asked in a softer tone. Mike felt a cold sweat run through his body as he stayed silent. The old man's eyes stayed locked on Mike's. Brody blinked and looked at the old man. "Maybe his name is like-" he started. "Shut it, Brody!" snapped the old man. Brody went quiet.

After a couple minutes, the old man straightened up. "Now I remember...I know who you are...you are that kid that snuck into the Fazbearland park all those years ago," the old man said. Brody gasped. "What?! No way! Like seriously? You are _the_ Mike Schmidt! Dude! that is totally rad! Can I like have your autograph? My bros are gonna be super jelly when they find out I met you!" Brody said in his deep, excited surfer dude voice.

Mike ignored Brody as he hesitated before nodding his head to the old man. The old man's expression remained stone-faced. He was quiet as he looked Mike up and down. Mike remained still, not sure whether to say anything or to just stand there.

Finally the old man spoke. "How old are you now? Twenty? Twenty-one? You are still a celebrity with all the young brats. Hiring you might possibly bring more guests to the Haunt," he said with a slight, smirk on his face. Mike narrowed his eyes a bit at the old man. He didn't like the way the old man smirked at him. He felt like a rare animal that had been caught and was going to be caged and displayed in front of millions of people.

Mike began to protest, causing the old man's smirk to vanish. "Do you want the job or not, boy," the old man hissed. Mike closed his mouth. Mike was silent for a couple seconds. Then, before Mike could answer, the old man turned away, impatient for Mike's response. "Be here every weekday at 9:00am sharp, payment is eight dollars an hour, you can get your uniform in the back, Brody will fill you in on the rest." With that, the old man walked into the darkness and disappeared. Brody grinned and gave Mike a hard pat on the back.

"Congrats, bro!" he said excitedly. Mike winced from the hard pat and rubbed the side of his shoulder. Brody didn't notice and began to lead Mike to the back room. Mike looked back over to where the old man disappeared. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder, making him jump. Brody laughed. "Don't worry about Paul. He's always cold- hearted and stuff. Come on! let me give you the grand tour!" he said excitedly.

...

The cold October weeks passed. Mike's mom drove Mike to Six Farms at nine in the morning and picked him up at six for dinner. Mike wore his Six Farms shirt and tan shorts as he helped carry heavy boards, hammered in nails, rolled out fabric, and assisted in holding up metal rods for the other workers. Everyday, Mike came back home exhausted and slept heavily through the rest of the nights. Weekends were his days off, so he spent time with Mary.

Mike most of the time worked alone at the amusement park, but Brody would always try to work with him and ask him questions. "So what happened? Is it true Freddy and the gang like tried to kill you? Are they like, possessed by Satin or something?" Brody asked. Mike wouldn't answer and would silently leave Brody. After that, he began to hide from the surfer dude when he worked. Soon, Brody began to leave Mike alone.

Paul would sometimes watch Mike like a hawk, as if he didn't trust him at all and assumed that Mike was a bad kid since he destroyed Fazbearland property. Mike wondered if Paul came into the world old and grouchy. Gradually Paul left Mike alone and worked in a different section of the Haunt. The rains didn't help much with the outside construction, so they had to sometimes postpone the work or bring the saws and materials inside to work on. Paul kept everyone on task, yelling at people in a megaphone. Mostly he just yelled and complained in the megaphone about how they were a couple days behind schedule and needed to quicken up the pace.

Stress began to build on the workers when the deadline came close. Everyone worked twice as hard and twice as fast. One day, a man in a business suit, most likely one of the higher up managers of Six Farms came down to the Haunt to see the progress. He shook hands with everyone and started short conversations with the workers while they worked. Mike was in the middle of decorating spider webs on the tables and chairs for the fake portion of the Fazbear Pizzaria when the manager in the business suit came by and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm John Anderson. I am one of the managers of Six Farms," he introduced himself. John was a middle aged man. He was tall and wore a dark blue suit with polished black shoes. His hair was jet black and short. His eyes were pale green blue behind a pair of oval glasses. Mike nodded. "Mike Schmidt," he said. John blinked as he slowly took his hand back.

"Mike Schmidt? You are not the Mike Schmidt I'm thinking about right now, are you?" John asked. Mike sighed silently and nodded. "One of the kids who broke into Fazbearland," he said. John's face broke into a smile. "Oh! That's what I thought! It's a pleasure to meet you! I have a seven year old son who's playing the first Five Nights At Freddy's game with you as the security guard!"

Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead forced a small smile. John shook his hand again. "I am so shocked and amazed to see you here! You should be here when the Haunt opens! A lot of young kids would be excited to meet you!" John said. Mike doubted it. Yeah kids knew him, but they mostly cared more about the dark lore and the missing animatronics themselves. Mike was "famous" for the wrong reasons. Mike was only known as one of the kids who broke into the park, and somehow caused the animatronics to go crazy and disappear without a trace.

Just then, John's walkie talkie began to talk. John's smile faded as he looked down and quickly pulled it out of his belt. "Hold on a moment, Mike," he quickly said before moving away a couple steps and answering the walkie talkie. Mike turned back to the spiderwebs, but listened to John's conversation to the man in the walkie talkie. Mike looked back over to John when his cheery voice changed.

"Oh no! is he allright?" John asked. Mike stared at John as the man ran his fingers through his short black hair.

The man in the business suit looked anxious as he talked into the walkie talkie. He nodded with disappointment written on his face as he listened to the static voice. His eyes met Mike and stayed there for a couple seconds. Gradually, his disappointed face changed. He muttered into the radio and pushed a button. "Mike," he said as he came up to him. Mike remained silent as he stared at John from across the fake party table. John placed his walkie talkie back on his belt.

"I was just talking to Larry. Apparently we are down a security guard. The guy who was going to play the security guard got into a car accident, and is now at the hospital. I was told that he's ok, but he wont be able to get out of the hospital in a couple weeks...So I was wondering if you could be our security guard for the week?" asked John.

Mike was quiet for a minute. How ironic. He was going to be a security guard, just like from the games. Great. John began to talk again. "It's just for the one week before Halloween. It's really easy, all you do is sit in a small room and pretend to look at the cameras, just like from the games, while people walk through the maze. That's it; and I'll make sure you are paid more."

Mike thought about it for a moment. "How long is the haunt?" he asked. John pulled out his phone and searched through it. "It's late at night...from twelve am to sixam...just like from the games...you know, to give it that same feeling. I think the creator of the games was inspired by the story how you kids were stuck in that park from twelve am when it closed, all the way to six am. Its a known thing now," John pointed out. Mike made a face at the mention of it. He felt his blood pressure rising and tried to calm down. He was getting sick and tired of it all. He wished he wasn't tied into it all. He was the person to blame for starting the whole Fazbearland craze.

John seemed to notice that he hit a nerve with Mike. "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit a sore subject," he said. Mike unclenched his teeth and didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes, John finally spoke again. "So, will you do it?" he asked. Mike sighed. "Fine, yes," he said. John grinned and shook Mike's hand again. "Great! Brody will help you with setting up and keep you updated with everything." With that, John left Mike alone in the fake pazzaria with the fake spiders web.

...

It was a couple days before the opening of the Haunt. Mike sat in the swivel chair in front of a messy desk. It was four fifty in the morning; and Mike felt like shit. As part of the Haunt, John thought it best if Mike got used to his surroundings and enclosed space before the Haunt started. Mike wore an old pair of security guard clothes Brody and a couple other workers found somewhere in the abandoned park. Apparently, Six Farms was given permission to allow their selected workers to enter into the abandoned park and salvage for anything to help them with the Haunt. Mike refused to wear the old purple security clothes they found in an old cardboard box in one of the basements. They found a lot of other strange objects in the park Mike never knew existed.

Brody was never around to help Mike in the small security office, but he left recorded messages for Mike to keep him updated with what they found or anything that Mike needed to do. Brody told him in one of the recorded messages that they were hiring a techie to work on the wires and hook up the monitors to the cameras. Apparently John and the other managers it would be better if Mike worked as a real security guard, so that he could watch people in the Haunt maze if they were doing anything mischievous or try to make out in the dark corners.

The techie had left at around ten, finishing up with the monitors. "This is very old equipment they are making you use, son," the man said as he packed up his things. "If I were you I would ask them to upgrade all this. You might be having to constantly reboot a lot of these monitors and cameras...Also, don't forget to keep the ventilation system running, or you might suffocate in here," the man said before he left the small security office. Mike didn't answer the man. He had already done that, but John and the others thought it would be better if they stayed in the same time period as the pizzeria, to give it that authentic look, making the guests feel as if they were stepping back in time...or something like that.

With the crappy authentic 1980's technology, Brody told him that they found more things in the park. One night, Mike found a rusty old desk fan on the desk, along with a pile of hideous children's drawings and an old Foxy head; Brody mentioned something about having to hunt for Freddy costumes for some of the employees to wear in the Haunt and jumpscare the guests. Mike instantly took the Foxy head and threw it into one of the desk drawers, slamming it shut. It took him a half an hour to calm himself down, sitting on the swivel chair with his legs folded up at his chest, gently rocking back and forth as he took some of his medication early.

Mike yawned from sheer boredom as he stopped swaying in the swivel chair and checked his watch. Five-twenty am. Mike hated having to sit alone in the security room all by himself. No one was going to be stupid enough to come into the Haunt this late to steal any "relics" or get an early glimpse of the place. Who was that obsessed with Freddy Fazbearland to do something that crazy? Well, on the other hand, if he did a good job, he might actually be hired as an official night guard and get paid more. Though hopefully they will switch him to a better shift than this one. Mike has been able to stay up late through the night, but not for a week straight. He wouldn't be able to function correctly. Mike sighed and looked up at the ceiling where a bunch of silver stars hung above his head.

Gradually, he lowered his head back and stared at the new recorded message Brody left for him. He usually listened to the first couple minutes before stopping them and going back to being bored or looking at images on his phone. The light blinked impatiently, wanting him to listen to the message. Mike exhaled loudly as he leaned over, stretched his arm out and pushed the play button.

_"Hey Mike bro! Hope you are doing well in there. Hope it's not like getting too stuffy in there! Heheh,"_ Mike rolled his eyes as he turned his swivel chair away from the recorder and decided to check the cameras. The static crackled and fizzed across the screens horribly, making the images on the screen hard to see or even make out what anything was. Mike half listened to Brody's excited rant on the recorder as he slapped the sides of the tablets to get the screens to work.

_"Ok! I've got some awesome news! We found these old cassette tapes! Man these things are like prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes for like, other employees or something. I think it would be totally sweet if we like played them over the speakers as people walked through the Haunt and like heard them, dude that would be like so legit! I'm going to play one of them for you...Oh! I almost forgot! I've got an even better surprise for you! You are not going to believe this, but we found one...a REAL one!"_ Brody said. Mike lifted his head up and quickly turned to the machine. What did he mean by...a real one? A real one what? Mike began to feel nervous as he gave his full attention to Brody's message.

_"Yeah man! Its like so creepy! I almost felt as if it were watching me when we took it to the U-Haul truck! Its eyes looked like they were glowing or something...unless that was the trick of the light. I don't want to freak you out or anything. We got it here and are about to take it out of the truck-"_ Suddenly a loud sound was heard, followed by static. Brody gasped._ "Oh my God!"_

A couple screams were heard in the message, followed by more crashing sounds. An inhuman roar was heard. Brody screamed, then a loud crunching noise was heard afterward... Seconds later, the sound of something liquid being spilt onto pavement...then silence. Mike's eyes were wide, showing the white parts. His lower jaw hung open in horror as his whole body began to shake uncontrollably. No...no...that message...it couldn't have been real...Brody and the other employees and workers were just...pulling a prank on him! Yeah! That had to be it!

Mike jumped when the recorder suddenly began to spurt out static, and the cassette tape Brody mentioned before began to play. Mike jumped to his feet and screamed when he heard the familiar voice:

_"Uh, Hello? Hello Hello?!..." _

Mike grabbed the machine, ripped the long black cords out of the wall, and chucked it at the huge rectangle window in front of him, causing the glass to shatter. The small rectangle machine landed on the other side of the security office, making a loud crashing sound. A beachball sized hole sat in the middle of what remained of the glass window.

Mike gripped his hair tightly from under the dark blue security cap on his head and screamed, shaking violently. "No no no! This can't be happening! this-this can't be...happening!" he screamed. He began to breathe quick breaths. The air in the room felt heavy and stuffy. It was like trying to breathe in a pillow. Mike quickly pulled out his phone and hastily began to dial 911. Right when he pulled it up to his ear, it died. Mike felt his throat close up as he let out a frustrated and scared roar. He angrily chucked the dead phone across the small room. It crashed into the wall, causing the screen to crack and parts of it break off.

Suddenly red lights bean to flash as an alarm went off over him. Panicking, Mike quickly spun around. Nothing was there. He looked at the tablets on the checkered ground. The two tablets sat on the floor. The rebooting tablet had red arrows pointing at all three words: Audio devices, Camera system, and Ventilation. He quickly scooped them up and sat back down in the swivel chair. He frantically pressed the reboot all button and waited for the systems to reboot. Seconds later the red lights stopped flashing. Mike's heart raced a million miles an hour as he stared at the cameras.

Sweat poured down his face, staining his dark blue shirt. He quickly wiped his face with the ends of his untucked shirt and checked the cameras. He felt little air blowing through the small room, but it was still hard to breathe. His eyes darted around as he checked the cameras. One moment he swore he saw a tall dark figure standing in front of one of the cameras, but when he checked again, it was gone.

His blood froze when he saw a face staring at him from one of the security cameras. Its face was dark with streaks of dry blood and mud running down its face, along with two huge bulging eyes with glowing tiny white pupils surrounded by black irises. They seemed to stare straight into his soul. The face looked like a decaying Balloon Boy. Scared beyond belief, Mike quickly put the camera down. Mike gasped loudly and his heart stopped beating completely when he found the creepy Balloon Boy right in front of him in the room. Before he could react, The dark Balloon Boy lunged at him and screamed, revealing sharp, rotting teeth.

Mike screamed and closed his eyes shut as he lashed his arms out in self defense. The Balloon Boy went right through him as if he were a ghost and disappeared. The blaring red light began to go off again. Mike's heavy breathing became unsteady. He touched his body to make sure he was still alive. He was still alive! How was that possible?! Was Balloon Boy real? or was he just a hallucination? Mike coughed as it became harder to breathe. The lack of oxygen began to make an impact on his brain, causing it to feel very light headed. His eyes began to get heavy.

He forced his eyes open and grabbed the tablet with all the security cameras. He checked to see the ventilation cameras. Maybe there was something stuck inside that was keeping the air from blowing. Mike nearly chucked the tablet away from him. It was Springtrap. He was in the ventilation system! Mike pressed the reboot button rapidly. "Come on come on! Reboot!" he screamed. The red lights stopped flashing.

Suddenly, something was heard crawling over Mike's head. Springtrap was moving in the ventilation system. He was coming for him. Mike had only seconds to react. Mike looked around for anything to defend himself with. A brown cardboard box of old masks and other items sat in the far corner of the room, close to the door. The head of Bonnie's red metal guitar stuck out from behind the masks.

Mike took the chance and ran towards it. He grabbed it and lifted it out of the cardboard box with both shaking hands. Right when he turned to head back to the desk, he froze. Standing couple feet from Mike, bending down a bit to fit inside the doorway, stood the monster himself. Springtrap. The towering, seven foot tall creature of terror stared down at him with its creepy grin plastered on its face. The dirty gold body was covered in holes and scorch marks from the flames nine years ago.

Mike stared back, still holding Bonnie's guitar in his trembling, sweaty hands. He stayed completely still, not blinking. Springtrap did the same. The smell of rotting flesh wafted from the suit. The tension in the air seemed to thicken. The two stood motionless in time, waiting for the other to make a move...

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his watch beep. His eyes quickly flickered down to his watch on his wrist: 5:55am. His watch was set to remind him five minutes before the time he needed to take his medication. Mike's eyes stayed on his watch a few seconds longer before slowly turning back to the yellow rabbit. Springtrap stared back at Mike with unblinking pale glowing white eyes. Its broken right ear twitched as sparks came out from it. The silence hung in the air for a couple seconds longer.

Gradually, Mike's mouth curled upward into a smile. A small chuckle escaped his parted lips. His shoulders went up and down as his chuckle became a laugh. The Springtrap stared at him. Its eyes twitched, flickering from both amused and confused expressions. Then Mike threw his head back and laughed insanely. Springtrap blinked its glowing eyes as its head twitched to the right slightly. A small flicker of fear crossed the creatures face for a split second.

Gradually, Mike's insane laughter calmed down as he brought his head back. He exchanged one hand to hold the metal Bonnie guitar, while the other fished out something from his pocket. He pulled out his bottle of pills and twisted it open with one hand. He tilted the bottle upside down and poured the rest of the pills into his mouth, some tumbling down his chin and onto the floor. Mike tried swallowing all the pills into his mouth, nearly choking. He grinned at Springtrap and gripped the guitar's neck tightly with both hands. The red lights came flashing back on again.

Mike's head cocked to the side, mocking Springtrap's look. "Allright, I'm here...just like you wanted...Just you...and me...No escape...Come and kill me! Come and kill me you son of a bitch!" With that, Mike raised Bonnie's guitar over his head, screaming at the top of his lungs as he leaped into the air towards the yellow rabbit...

...

The End...?

* * *

**Done! Phew! that took forever. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. over 10,000 words! Sorry about that. I wanted to finish this final chapter and fanfic as soon as possible. Thank you everyone who survived through this and reviewed. I really appreciate it. You all helped me stay motivated to finish this fanfic! I am really happy how it turned out. I mixed a lot of FNAF, FNAF2, FANF 3, and a tiny bit of FNAF 4 storylines into this fanfic. I did it this way so it stayed with the FNAF theme, but put my own spin on it where we mostly focused around Mike Schmidt and saw how it all tied together. This was my first FNAF Fanfic, and I plan on writing more FNAF fanfics. I already have a oneshot in mind, so I shall be working on that soon. **

**And if you are interested, I made the cover of this fanfic into a tshirt design; so if you liked this fanfic and want to have a "souvenier" you can buy The Freddy Fazbearland t-shirt on Tee Public! Just look up Freddy Fazbearland or my name: Bat13SJx, in the search bar in the Tee Public site and you will find it. I also have other FNAF tshirt designs if you are interested in those as well. **

**Thank you again everyone for reading my fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, and I will see you in the next fanfic. Buh Bye!**

**My Characters: My version of a young Mike Schmidt, Gwen White, Mary Darrow, Jack and Ethan Harken, The Harken Animatronic, nameless Freddy Fazbearland workersJohn, Brody, Paul, nameless Six Farms employees, nameless sweater girls, doctors,**


End file.
